Freedom on the inside
by SmilinStar
Summary: What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Everyone still thinks she's dead and Renfro's alive? Will eventually lead to MA COMPLETE!
1. Challenges

**Freedom on the inside**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter One**

Challenges  
  
Max stared up at the ceiling, not that she could see it in the dark. The pillowless bunk was incredibly uncomfortable but she couldn't complain. At least she wasn't strapped up in Renfro's personal torture room, it may as well have 'For X5-452 only' written across the door. She had spent two whole weeks in there after her second, and this time failed, attempt to escape Manticore.  
  
X5-494, Alec as she had named him, had refused to help her escape. He hadn't exactly reported her, like he should of, but she couldn't trust him either. He was still Manticore through and through, despite the fact that he was her dead brother's twin.  
  
Joshua, the part man, part dog transgenic, was the only friend she had in this god-forsaken excuse for a military training facility. He had helped in her attempt to escape but she hadn't seen him since. She worried more about him, then anything else and she wanted desperately to know that he was okay. If she had any ounce of her strength left, she probably would be looking for him right now, but as it was she couldn't even raise her little toe, let alone her legs to stand up and walk.  
  
Lying there, Max tried to block out the images of her friends that continually bombarded her. They all thought she was dead, Sketchy, Original Cindy, Logan, even Normal. She missed them, although she could probably assume that Normal was glad he didn't have to sack his ever tardy missy miss ever again. Max smiled weakly at the memories of Cindy coming up with lame excuses for her, their late nights at Crash, the evening meals with Logan. Salty tears ran down Max's cheek and along the relief of her lips as an image of Logan came before her. It was so real; Max could almost reach out and touch him and it only helped to make her tears fall faster.  
  
Not having the strength to wipe them away, Max closed her eyes, praying that maybe in sleep; she would be able to escape from her nightmares. But her prayers were never answered.

* * *

"Eyes front!"  
  
Max quickly re-focussed her eyesight at the command. She stood in her typical rigid soldier stance. Her shoulders tensed under the piercing gaze of the officer in front of her. Apparently satisfied, he walked backwards and barked his orders in his usual gruff voice.  
  
"Unit 7 to field attack and Unit 9 and X5-452 to combat training now!"  
  
There was a brief surge of movement as the line of soldiers dispersed into their various units. Max, as of yet, didn't belong to one of the current units. That only helped to make her feel even more alienated in the one place she loathed the most.  
  
The five members of Unit 9, one of which she not so gladly recognised, spread themselves around the fighting mat. Looking up, Max met X5-494's eyes. They were clouded over with the Manticore mask she recognised so very well. There were no glimmers of the smart aleck she had first met, instead all she saw was the normal, icy cold front of a perfect soldier, who just so happened, to top it all off, have her brother's face.  
  
"X5-452 and X5-701"  
  
Max stepped forward on to the mat as did her opponent. Max had been begging with anyone who was hearing her silent pleas, not to have to fight X5-701. He appeared almost twice as tall as Max, with a build to match. For a transgenic, who hadn't had training for the last ten years, Max knew she was going to be slaughtered but she sure as hell was going to try and put up a fight.  
  
At the blow of the whistle, both transgenics started circling each other. Max had to strain her neck to meet her opponent's eyes. Eye contact was vital to sense the opposition's moves and it was obvious that it was X5-701 who had the upper hand there. His fist came out to strike Max square in the stomach. This caused Max to fall backwards on impact but she managed to use the moment to her advantage. Swinging her legs out, Max knocked him clear from his feet and tried to punch him as she regained her balance. X5-701 was faster though, getting up he countered Max's punch and unlike Max, connected. Max staggered backwards, blood now gushing from the side of her face. The stinging only helped to fuel her anger. Charging at him, she launched a series of low kicks and punches but she eventually wore herself out and ended up being pinned to the ground instead.  
  
X5-701 grinned down at her, his bloodied nose, the only damage Max seemed to have inflicted, only helped to make him look all the more revolting.  
  
"X5-494 take X5-452 to the infirmary."  
  
'Great,' Max inwardly groaned. 'I can get there myself,' she felt like yelling, but then again, she didn't feel like being Renfro's test subject for another two weeks. And so she opted to keep her mouth shut and quietly followed 494's lead.

* * *

Both soldiers walked side by side down the corridor. Neither looking at each other, nor acknowledging each other. That was fine by Max, really. She was already in considerable pain, she didn't need more by him opening his mouth.  
  
Stopping in front of the infirmary, Max went to walk in but stopped as she realised Alec was still following her. Turning, she said with nothing but venom, "I think I can manage to walk into the infirmary myself, thank you."  
  
Alec just grinned at her. "My orders were to take you to the infirmary and that's exactly what I'm doing."  
  
"Aren't we a good soldier?" Max said with ever so slight sarcasm.  
  
"Always," he smirked as he opened the door, "ladies first."  
  
Max glared at him before walking into the room. Her eyes blazed with fury. Not so much because of his remarks but because he could just so easily switch from serious soldier to smart aleck in less than two seconds and not even know that he was doing it.  
  
As she sat herself down on the bed in front of the doctor and watched Alec turn to leave, she found herself making a promise. If she was going to be holed up in here for the rest of her life, she was going to need a challenge to fulfil. And that challenge was none other than Alec. Lucky for him, he was going to be the first Manticore soldier; Max was going to help taste freedom. Not that he really deserved it, but he looked like a challenge and Max was up for anything; if it prevented boredom.  
  
A/N 2- So what do you think? Please review and let me know. Any constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks! 


	2. Under Orders

**Freedom on the inside**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Two**

Under Orders  
  
Max sat up abruptly on her bunk at the sound of incoming footsteps. The clang of the metal lock on her door confirmed the arrival of her nightly visitor.  
  
Max lay straight back down, knowing exactly whose pretty face she was going to have to see.  
  
"I see you're well worn out."  
  
Max didn't bother getting back up, nor did she bother responding to his flippant remark.  
  
Alec walked further into the small room, so that he could see her face rather than her knees. She had a nasty cut across the left side of her face and her right hand was nicely bandaged up. "And also very out of practice," he noted, taking in her injuries.  
  
Turning her face to the side, Max shot him her death glare, "I wouldn't be so sure about that pretty boy."  
  
Alec just smirked, "I can handle your flying kicks." His presumptuousness was typical for one of Manticore's finest.  
  
Max got up and sat cross legged to face him, "Well if I remember correctly, you were the one that went flying."  
  
"I let you kick me."  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
"I did," he said faking his sincerity.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Tired of standing, Alec sat down on the cold concrete floor, directly in front of Max. Max groaned at her new view of Alec and fell back on to her back. The ceiling was much better to look at than his cocky grins.  
  
Alec leaned his head back against the wall, watching Max's still body. Her eyes were still open and her body was as tense as it always was.  
  
For the past few nights, this had been their idea of copulating. Max usually got the bed and he usually sat on the floor, trying to wind her up as much as possible. Most of the time he succeeded; that was as long as he didn't fall asleep first.  
  
Although he usually preferred a more willing breeding partner, there was just something about X5-452 that intrigued him. Never in all his Manticore life, had he had a reaction like Max's, from a female X-5 and that only made her seem more of a challenge to win over. Her fiery temperament and blatant distaste for Manticore set her apart from all the other X-5s, not to mention the fact that she was an infamous 09'er. He didn't know what it was but he felt drawn to her, and that he knew, was a dangerous path to follow.  
  
"You know Renfro's gonna keep asking why you're not pregnant yet."  
  
Max continued to stare at nothing, "Must be the filth and degradation I spent my whole life in."  
  
"She is gonna figure it out."  
  
"What you scared?" Max asked, almost laughing at the hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Alec said nothing.  
  
At the surprise silence, Max turned to look at him. He wasn't particularly looking at anything and his unfocussed gaze told Max that he was sifting through some flashbacks. And by the look of his tense jaw and clenched fists, they didn't look like pleasant ones either.  
  
"Alec?" Max called.

He didn't so much as blink.  
  
"494!"  
  
Alec jerked his head back, banging his head in the process. Blinking, he regained his focus on Max's only slightly worried expression.  
  
"What?"  
  
Max shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
Not feeling in the mood to question her or continue his quest to irritate her as he normally would, he leant his head back on the wall and closed his eyes, trying desperately to think of happy thoughts. Not that he had any.  
  
Max watched him silently. His slightly twitching closed eyes told her that he wasn't quite asleep yet. Something had happened to him in the past to cause what seemed like a very horrid flashback. She usually had them when asleep and she'd wake up in a state. She used to have Original Cindy there to calm her down, but now she had no one, and it seemed none of the other transgenics ever did either.  
  
Closing her own eyes, Max tried to get as comfortable as she possibly could on the hard bunk. But then again, she supposed it was better than Alec's.

* * *

Max stood beside Alec in the line of transgenics currently on the breeding programme. Renfro was closing in on them with every mission report she gained from the other soldiers. So far they had been lying and getting away with it. Frankly, she was surprised that Alec hadn't exposed her the first time and had continued to lie along with her.  
  
Renfro finally came to a halt in front of the two X-5s and looked suspiciously between the two of them.  
  
"Report"  
  
"Copulation with myself and X5-452 was successful ma'am," Alec said in the perfect soldier like monotone.  
  
Instead of her normal "excellent 452," Renfro said the thing that both Max and Alec hoped she wouldn't be saying, "Both report to my office now."  
  
"Yes ma'am," they said in unison, before turning and marching to her office as ordered.

* * *

Both transgenics stood either side of the door. Neither one speaking due to surrounding Manticore officers.  
  
About five minutes later, the clicking of heels on the polished surface, announced Renfro's arrival. Walking passed Alec, she opened the door and called for them both to follow.  
  
Inside, Alec and Max stood side by side, feet wide apart and arms behind their backs. Renfro sat down behind her desk and looked up at the two transgenics.  
  
"Why aren't you pregnant yet?" she asked getting straight to the point.  
  
Max tried to stay calm, giving her a blank answer, "I have no idea ma'am."  
  
"Ah well, I think you do 452," she said leaning forward across her desk, "Neither of you have been following orders, have you?"  
  
Both remained utterly silent.  
  
Moving back against her chair, she sighed, "But that's ok. You're both being taken off the programme."  
  
At this point alarm bells were ringing in Max's head. They weren't going to let them get away with it that easily were they? By the looks of things, Alec was just as unsure. Shifting slightly on his feet, he was the first to say something,  
  
"Permission to speak?"  
  
"Granted"  
  
"What is our current mission then?"  
  
Renfro smiled, "you will be informed in a week, when I have more details. For the time being, continue with training as normal. Dismissed." Turning both X-5s filed out the room before Renfro called out again, "X5- 452?"  
  
Max turned around, "Yes ma'am?"  
  
"You're being admitted to Unit 9 under command from X5-494. Will there be any problems?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Good. We have high hopes for you. Dismissed."  
  
As Max walked passed Alec back down the corridor, she didn't miss the small grin on his face.  
  
A/N 2- Wow! So many reviews for one chapter! Thank you! Well, since most people like this idea, I will try and get chapters up regularly. I thought I'd just sort out the breeding partner subject in this chapter. Please let me know what you think so far, any ideas are welcome. 


	3. Ginger

**Freedom on the inside  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Three**

Ginger  
  
Stamping down a patch of grass, Max sat down with a heavy sigh. It was a little past eight at night, the rest of her new unit had gone back inside after their field training, but she had stayed behind. Most of them had eyed her suspiciously when she had asked to remain outside for a while, but her ever so 'kind' commanding officer had granted her the permission. "Just as long as you don't get any ideas of escaping" was the catch.  
  
Max looked towards the barbed wire fences and the X-7's that's guarded it, 'like she was going to try that again.'  
  
Turning away, Max looked up at the sky. She would be able to see the moon, if the heavy clouds weren't in the way. Make that heavy rain clouds. "Shit!" Max hissed as the first few rain drops started to fall.  
  
Max surveyed her options, 'Stay out here and get wet or go back in doors and die of boredom or, probably more likely, die of the ghastly Manticore dinners.' Deciding she much preferred the rain, Max just sat there, allowing the rain drops to slide down her face and soak her t-shirt.

* * *

"What is she doing?"  
  
Alec turned around to match the voice with a face. A ginger haired, green eyed, female X-5 stood behind him, staring in the same direction as himself out of the Manticore window.  
  
Turning back to look at the hunched figure sitting in the rain, he replied honestly, "I have no idea 269."  
  
"Want me to drag her ass back here before she catches her death?"  
  
Alec laughed. "She probably wants to catch her death," he paused, "but I don't think Renfro's gonna be happy if she does die on us. So yeah, if you can bring her back without her kicking and screaming, please do. It'll save me from having to get my hair wet."  
  
"You're so full of it," the pretty transgenic said, shaking her head with disgust at the sight of her CO fixing up his hair.  
  
"I wouldn't use what you've learnt in Common Verbal Usage on your commanding officer, 269," Alec warned.  
  
"How about, you're a self-conceited, pompous fool?"  
  
"That's better," he said patting her on the back and then walking out of the room. "And good luck by the way," he yelled.  
  
269 turned back to look at the probably now very wet female transgenic, "Well I guess it's time to get to know you X5-452."

* * *

"You know, there's this rumour going round that if you sit and stare hard enough, the X7s might just smile back."  
  
Max recognised the already familiar voice. It belonged to X5-269, the only other female X5 in her unit. The girl was slightly taller than her but with a build similar to her own. She was pretty but then most Manticorians were. Max was actually fairly surprised at the girl's comments. Soldiers weren't known for socialising.  
  
"Or maybe the smile's just a sudden twitching caused by an ultrasonic overload," said Max with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"It's plausible," she said, sitting herself down on the wet grass beside Max. "I've always wanted to just sit out here in the rain and think of absolutely nothing." 

"Actually, that's exactly what I'm trying to do," Max sighed.  
  
"What, not working?" 269 asked.  
  
"Unfortunately not."  
  
Although curious, 269 decided it wouldn't be wise to pursue the topic any further. After all, the two transgenics hardly knew each other. In fact, she had grown up learning that the 09'ers were betrayers and couldn't be trusted. But she didn't know quite what to make of 452. Shouldn't a 09'er be dead by now after being recaptured? Manticore would obviously want to punish them right? But no, they were actually giving her another chance to pledge her loyalty to Manticore, and that raised questions that she knew she would never know the answers to.  
  
"You do know we're missing dinner right now?"  
  
"You can go in," Max answered.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"No, the mere thought of the food makes my stomach feel bizarrely full."  
  
"I think we should go in anyway," she said getting up.  
  
To 269's surprise, Max just let out a sigh and got up, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."  
  
"494 said you'd probably put up a fight and come in kicking and screaming," the ginger haired transgenic smiled as she watched her.  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say? Alec doesn't know squat about me."  
  
"Alec?" the girl asked her forehead slightly creasing.  
  
Max silently cursed herself for the slip. "Um, on the outside people have names instead of numbers," she explained.  
  
"Well I know that, but why call him Alec?"  
  
"Coz he's a smart aleck," Max answered simply.  
  
"Hmm, Alec, it suits him," she smiled. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Max"  
  
"And do I have a name yet?" she sounded almost hopeful.  
  
"How about . . ." Max thought for a while, "Ginger?" It was all she could come up with.  
  
269 laughed, "No I like it!"  
  
Max smiled, "Good. Ginger it is then."

* * *

Max walked quickly up the corridor towards her cell. She still hadn't had the chance to change her clothes, although her t-shirt was now starting to dry. Max had managed to avoid dinner. She had sat beside Ginger and pretended to look as if she were eating even though she knew she should have at least tried. Tomorrow was going to be another long hard day and she needed the energy, but she just couldn't stomach the food.  
  
Taking a sharp left turn, Max found herself on a familiar corridor. It's numerous doors lead off to the gyms and observation rooms. Max's pace suddenly slowed down as something caught her attention. Stopping completely, she listened to the soft humming of a classical melody. Where was it coming from? Max followed the music to a door further up the corridor on the right.  
  
Walking slowly up to it, she placed her ear to the cold surface to get a clearer indication of what the music was. 'Since when were Manticore interested in making us into musical prodigies?' Max thought silently. But then again, Manticore had always wanted to create the perfect soldier. Be it shooting, fighting, intelligence or even musical, sporting or culinary skills, Manticore's soldiers were designed to be overachievers.  
  
Still somewhat entranced, Max went to open the door. The knob turned easily in her hand.  
  
The first thing Max noticed was the dimness of the large room. It was spacious and pretty much empty, apart from a single piano occupying the middle of the room. The player hadn't noticed their audience yet and Max all of sudden felt wrong in being there. She got the strange feeling that maybe this soldier didn't want an audience, and so not wanting to invade his or her privacy, Max turned silently back to the door. Her silence, however, wasn't silent enough.  
  
"Max?" Max was stunned at hearing the familiar voice and the sound of her name and not a series of numbers. She heard the scratch of the stool's legs on the floor as the player stood up. Max watched the figure emerge from the darkness and come to stand under the dim light. The small beams of light created shadows across his features, accentuating the seriousness on his face and in his stance.  
  
"What are you doing here?" was all he said.

* * *

A/N 2- Hehe! I know that was a pretty stupid point to leave it at but if I continued going, this chapter may have been as long as The Lord of the Rings! Ok, anyway, thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapters. You sure do ask a lot of questions!  
  
1)Alec is ONE of the best soldiers at Manticore. I figured that before the whole Berrisford mission, he possibly was the best soldier there but after messing that up, he probably lost his status as top soldier. Although personally, I like to believe that he is the best! :-) 

2)Lydecker may make an appearance, you'll just have to wait and see.

3)Of course something's up! Renfro's evil!!! You wouldn't expect her to let them off that easily would you? As for what she has in store for them, I don't actually know! I haven't written that part yet!

4)Renfro could possibly know about Max's no junk DNA but I'm not giving too much away!!!  
  
I hope that answered any questions (yeah I know I didn't really answer half of them) but feel free to ask more if you're confused. Let me know what you thought of Ginger and the chapter in general! SmilinStar xxx


	4. Alter Ego

**Freedom on the inside**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Four**

Alter Ego  
  
Alec stood under the dim light of the room and looked at Max with an unreadable expression, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I, um, was just going to my cell," Max tried explaining, "I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
Alec's expression softened as he smiled half heartedly before looking down at the floor and running a hand through his hair, "You weren't intruding, I wasn't really doing anything."  
  
Max nodded, not wanting to question him when he obviously didn't want to talk.  
  
Sighing, Alec turned to look back up at her, "Neither of us should be here anyway, I think it's past our bedtime."  
  
"I think you're right," Max said as she edged towards the door, "Sir."  
  
Alec's small smile broke into a grin, "Now I'm worried."  
  
"No need to be," Max said before finally turning around and leaving.

* * *

"651, what were you thinking?" Alec yelled at the smaller blond haired soldier. Max and the rest of the unit stood to attention at the voice at their livid commanding officer. Max, as of yet, had never taken Alec serious as a soldier, let alone a commanding officer, but the poor boy quivering before him just went to prove her wrong.  
  
"Answer me this 651, if the enemy had been standing there right in front of you, what would have happened?"  
  
The transgenic didn't answer.  
  
"What would have happened?" Alec bellowed.  
  
"I would've been killed, sir."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And so would've the rest of my team."  
  
Max wanted to give the poor boy a hug and punch Alec's lights out. He made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. They may be super soldiers but they weren't perfect.  
  
"He's sorry," Max blurted out before Alec could launch another verbal attack.  
  
Alec glared at Max. He had intended to say something along the lines of, "who asked you to speak 452?" but decided against it. He was tired of yelling.  
  
Turning back to 651, he looked at him sternly, "Work on it." Walking backwards and throwing a collective glance at the rest of the unit, he dismissed them and made his way back to the Manticore base, leaving behind a very disheartened group of soldiers.  
  
Max watched his back disappear whilst simultaneously dropping to the dry ground with a thud.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Max turned to look in the direction of the quiet voice and smiled at her fellow unit member, "Just make sure you don't try that again."  
  
X6-651 nodded.  
  
Max turned away from the X6 to look back in the direction of the Manticore base. Alec may be their commanding officer, but somewhere underneath that tyrannical exterior, there had to be a heart. Just possibly, she had caught a glimpse of it last night and if that was true, what the hell had happened to him?  
  
651 hadn't caused any real trouble, they were just practising and he had made an honest mistake. She was also pretty sure that Alec wasn't perfect either, so really, he had no right to go off like that.

* * *

Alec's eyes shot to his cell door as the metal locks unlocked and it flew open. Not even a second later, a very angry looking Max stormed in, "Where do you get off yelling like that at us?"  
  
Alec remained lying down on his bunk with his arms tucked behind his head, "Unless you've forgotten 452, I'm your commanding officer."  
  
"And I'm Max!" Max growled.  
  
Alec scoffed as he got up from the bed and sat on it's edge, "Look, I don't care whether you like it or not, but you take your orders from me."  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Max yelled.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by what's wrong with me? I'm doing my job, that's all!"  
  
"A real job doesn't involve being cold hearted and cruel."  
  
"Unless you've also forgotten, you're a soldier, soldiers _are_ cold hearted and cruel!" Alec's set jaw and piercing green eyes looked alight. Whatever it was that was making him act this way had nothing to do with the whole 'this is my job' routine. It was something else and Max couldn't tell what.  
  
"Well if that's what you want to believe, go right ahead. Just coz Manticore said we had to be ruthless, cold blooded killers, doesn't mean we are." Matching Alec's glare, Max left his cell much the same way as she had entered.

* * *

"Wow, you're actually eating!"  
  
Max looked up to meet 269's gaze. "Well I figured it couldn't be as bad as sitting in my cell, waiting for my head to explode with frustration."  
  
Ginger took the seat next to her.  
  
"You're still angry at Alec for this morning."  
  
"He's just so . . ." Max started, clenching her fists.  
  
"Arrogant"  
  
"It's not even that," Max said, "It's just he's so hard to follow."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Sometimes he's all light hearted and sarky and then, in like less than ten seconds, he becomes this . . . this monster!"  
  
"It's called a commanding officer," Ginger laughed.  
  
Max sighed, "Well he's one hell of a CO. Possibly the worst I've had in all my Manticorian life."  
  
"Well, he's definitely not the best anymore."  
  
"What d'you mean?" Max asked losing interest in her fork and food.  
  
"Didn't you know? X5-494 was Manticore's finest until about a year ago. I mean he's still one of the best but after messing up his first long term away mission, he hasn't been quite the same."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That's just it, none of us know. The information concerning that particular mission has long been completely out of bounds. Anyway," Ginger started to change the topic, "I thought you hated this food." Reaching over to Max's plate, she grabbed some of her pasta.  
  
"It's not so bad after all," Max shrugged.  
  
A/N 2- Thank you to my reviewers, I hoped you liked this chapter. It was just to deepen Alec's character from Max's perspective. Sorry for the long wait in updating! But please continue to review!  
  
SmilinStar xxx 


	5. Hidden

**Freedom on the inside  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Five**

Hiding  
  
"Are you sure?" Renfro said into her phone. Tapping impatiently on the table, she waited for her reply. Sighing, she uttered the single word, "Understood," before putting it back down. Leaning up against her black chair, she talked to the darkly dressed man in front of her.  
  
"We need him alive."  
  
The man nodded, "494 and 452?"  
  
"I'll see to them. Your job is to get him here alive."  
  
The man nodded again before turning around and leaving.  
  
Renfro turned the pages of the file in front of her; this was getting _very_ interesting.

* * *

Max and the rest of Unit 9 sat around the forest fire. This was supposedly survival training but to Max it just seemed like some Boys Scout or Girls Guide camping trip. She hadn't particularly learnt anything new – it was all plain common sense really.  
  
"Anyone have any marshmallows?" 701 called out.  
  
"This isn't a Boys Scout camping trip!" Alec snapped.  
  
Max felt her cheeks flush with annoyance of actually being on the same wavelength as him. Over the next few days after their argument, Alec had reverted back to his usual cocky ways and carried on as if nothing had happened between them. But Max wasn't one to forget that easily.  
  
"It may as well be," Max said bitterly with boredom.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," nodded Ginger who lay on her stomach on the ground beside Max.  
  
Alec looked around at the bored and miserable faces of his unit. What was he supposed to do? His orders were to carry out some basic survival training with his unit, he couldn't disobey Manticore again, could he? Actually, he could and he would.  
  
"Okay, fine," Alec said getting up, "Why don't we make things a little bit more interesting then?"  
  
Five pairs of eager eyes, well make that four, looked up at him. Max was still finding the ground far more fascinating. Alec decided to ignore her. She was still pissed off at him, but that was her problem. He hadn't done anything wrong. In fact he could have reported her for 'failure to co- operate with a higher ranking officer', but he hadn't. 0f course Max never saw anything like that.  
  
"Let's have a game of Hide and Seek in the midnight moonlight."  
  
"That's lame!" 441 yelled out.  
  
"Did I mention whoever wins gets everyone else to do their smelly washing for the whole of next week?"  
  
"That's still lame," yelled 441 again, "but I'm up for it; if it gets me to stay away from Mrs Laundry-witch-woman for a week!"  
  
The rest of the unit sighed and got up lazily as they realised they had nothing else better to do.  
  
Max, however, remained firmly seated on her butt.  
  
"Max, care to join us?" Alec called out.  
  
Max scowled at him for using her name so freely in front of the others as she now had three pairs of eyes on her, the three male, and still numbered, transgenics.  
  
"It's my name!" Max yelled at them, "Get over it!" The transgenics quite obviously alarmed at her temper, quickly whipped their heads around, looking anywhere but at Max.  
  
"No I don't!" Max said, turning back to look at Alec.  
  
"Well I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice there Max," he grinned at her, "I mean I am your-"  
  
"CO, please don't remind me," Max said getting up, "Fine let's play this lame game then."  
  
Alec turned his face to look at the others, "I say we do this in pairs."  
  
Max groaned; she knew exactly what was coming up.  
  
"651 and 269"  
  
"Ginger," 269 interrupted.  
  
"What?" Alec asked frowning.  
  
"The name's Ginger!"  
  
Max couldn't help but smile. She really liked this girl. She was gutsy, intolerant to the same level of bullshit as herself and was the second friend she had made in this dump.  
  
"Ok, fine, 651 and Ginger," Alec said emphasising every syllable of the word 'Ginger'.  
  
701 was the next to voice his opinions, "don't we get names?"  
  
Alec groaned, "For the love of-"  
  
Max interrupted him, "Sure you do, just make them up."  
  
701 nodded.  
  
"Okay can we get on with this now?" Alec asked staring at Max.  
  
"You're the commanding officer," Max shrugged.  
  
"Right, right, ok, 441 and 701 and," turning to look at her, "guess what Max?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes at him, closed them and started counting VERY loudly. Alec muffled his laugh before joining in with the monotonous counting as the rest of the unit dispersed into the forest to hide.  
  
". . . Ready or not here we come," Max yelled not so enthusiastically as they finished the monumental count to fifty. Alec turned out the fire and headed into the dark forest, followed closely by Max.

* * *

"You know you'd be much prettier if you smiled now and then," Alec said conversationally.  
  
"Why thank you Alec, I'm sorry I can't say the same about you," Max replied with not so well hidden sarcasm.  
  
"Ouch. Was that supposed to hurt?" Alec countered with a smirk.  
  
Max stopped completely. "Ok, what the hell is your deal?" Max barked out, finally not being able to take his flippant attitude any longer, "You're like a bloomin' schizo!"  
  
Alec laughed, "Excuse me?"  
  
"One minute you're cold, the next you're cracking bad jokes and trying to be friendly. Will you make your freakin' mind up!"  
  
"We're supposed to be looking for the others," Alec said, really not in the mood for this argument.  
  
"They can wait," Max said obstinately, "I have been to hell and back over these last ten years, and then I get re-captured, re-tortured and get a brand new moronic CO!"  
  
"Oh you think that's hard do you?" Alec roared back, "Look Miss-stuck-on- her-high-horse; life isn't perfect. You think life outside's perfect? Well let me tell you that I know it isn't! Life inside isn't perfect either but it'll do. Outside you're not really free and we never may be free inside, but at least it's home."  
  
"You still believe that do you?" God, you are so far gone that it's-"  
  
"What's that noise?"  
  
Max stopped her ramblings at Alec's interruption. "What noise?" she asked clearly irritated.  
  
"That noise," Alec pointed out. Max listened carefully. From somewhere around them came a low almost guttural noise. Heightening her hearing, she realised it was in fact a low animalistic groan; someone, or more likely, something, had been injured.  
  
"Where's it coming from?" Max whispered.  
  
Alec didn't answer; he had already started walking towards an overgrown shrub and bush layer in front of them. Max hurried along side, helping to move the plants and leaves to the side. The noise continued to get louder as they moved closer. Alec surged in front of her, and Max, after just a couple of steps, found herself walking straight into his back. He had stopped. "What is that?"  
  
Max pushed her way past him to see what it was that he had seen. As the moonlight filtered through the clearing, Max's eyes adjusted to the sight in front of her. Recognition finally hit her, when she ran her eyes over the stark, familiar canine features of the creature lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh God, Joshua!"

* * *

A/N 2- Ok so I'm evil! I'm sorry but my weird writing senses told me that was a perfect place to leave it! I needed to bring back Joshua coz Max did mention him in the first chapter and I prefer not to leave any loose threads hanging. Anyways I hope you liked it and once again thank you to my reviewers!  
  
Lynsi- Um you're probably actually right, they probably wouldn't mix the X- series in an unit but I didn't think it'd matter too much. Thanks for your review and I don't mind questions although I'm sometimes useless at answering them!

Roonblah- Max isn't going to do much for a while I'm afraid. The path to understanding will be a long one! Thanks for reviewing and please update Ascendant soon!

Sassycanuck- I hope that was at least slightly longer than last time! Thanks for the review!

Aotearoa Hiphop Grl- Thank you for your review and I hope I didn't cause too much emotional stress for taking too long to update! :-)

Ting- Hello! Thank you very much for the review and yes Alec will work it out in the end but there's a long way to go!  
  
SmilinStar xxx  
  
P.S. Please please please continue reviewing, I am now a review junkie and I will suffer extreme withdrawal symptoms without them! So please, anything you have to say, good, bad, ideas or improvements, let me know!


	6. Who's Logan?

**Freedom on the inside  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Six**

Who's Logan?  
  
Max rushed to his side, with Alec still towering above them in bewilderment.  
  
"Oh God, Joshua!" Max muttered again as she tried to stop the bleeding down the side of his face. Joshua's eyes flickered open and his hazy gaze fell on Max,  
  
"Little fella didn't get out?"  
  
"Let's not worry about that now Joshua, we need to get you out of here," Max said as she attempted to help him on to his feet.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Alec put out his hand to stop her, "What are you doing?"  
  
Max glared at him, "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Do you know this . . . thing?" Alec said for lack of a better word.  
  
"He's not a thing, he's called Joshua. Now help me get him up."  
  
Alec felt bizarre following Max's order but he felt compelled to listen and help. With both their support, Joshua was now standing upright, his arms slung around each of their shoulders.  
  
"Where to?" Alec asked.  
  
"Underground basement," Max answered.  
  
"You mean, 'Home of the nomlies'?"  
  
"Yes, now come on."  
  
"What about the unit, we can't leave them here."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Before Alec could say thank you to Max's acknowledgement for him being right for once, she let out a huge yell, "Ginger, 701, 651, 441, get your asses here pronto! We are not playin' anymore!" They waited for any rustling of leaves but got nothing.  
  
"Ok, don't believe us!" Max yelled again and started walking forward towards the Manticore base, supporting the hobbling Joshua along the way. Her unit were smart, they'd come out sooner or later.

* * *

"We can't keep him here!"  
  
"Shut up!" Max hissed as they laid Joshua down on a few dust sheets they had found. Scrunching up some more cloth, Max carefully lifted his head to place it underneath him as a makeshift pillow.  
  
Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped and although Joshua had fallen asleep again, his breathing was now steady and he let out no agonising groans.  
  
"Max, we can't keep him here," Alec said again, this time whispering.  
  
"Well I'm not leaving him out there to die."  
  
Alec ran a hand through his hair, making it stick out in different directions, "What you gonna do then?"  
  
"I'm gonna stay with him," Max said sitting down beside the part man, part dog guy to illustrate her point.  
  
"Fine I'll stay with you," Alec said copying suit and dropping down the other side of Joshua.  
  
Max let out a frustrated groan, "I think I can cope."  
  
"This thing could be dangerous."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, his name's Joshua and he's not a thing!"  
  
"Ok, ok, but what if they come knocking on our cells?"  
  
"Look, nothing's stopping you from going."  
  
Alec stared at the resolute expression plastered on her face. It seemed nothing would change her mind; and so he said nothing. Instead, he got up, walked around Joshua and made his way out of the basement to satisfy Max's wants. Max just looked back down at the sleeping face of her friend, 'Maybe there was no hope for Alec after all.'

* * *

_"Lucky we hooked up"  
  
"Happy anniversary"  
  
"Hey Boo!"  
  
"Bip bip! These packages won't sprout legs of their own and walk themselves home!"  
  
"Please Max"  
  
_Max jerked her head up. Her eyes and cheeks were moist with tears and she was practically hyperventilating. She turned her head slightly to see the still sleeping Joshua beside her and then it all started coming back to her. Why she was here and everything that had happened. Things were just as she had left them, except for one small thing.  
  
"Are you ok Max?"  
  
Max wiped the tears from her eyes so as to see better in the dark basement. Alec moved around Joshua to sit in front of her. "Are you ok?" he asked again.  
  
Max felt the threat of a new wave of tears as she stared with water glazed eyes at the face that had haunted the dying seconds of her dream. Her past life.  
  
Wiping the new tears away quickly, she attempted to change the subject, "What are you doing her, I thought you gave up on us."  
  
"Stop changing the subject, what's wrong?"  
  
Max shook her head, "Nothing, now answer my question."  
  
Alec let out a sigh of surrender and turned to look at Joshua. "You assumed I left you to save my own ass, but actually," Alec said holding up a box, "I went to get medical supplies. When I came back you were asleep."  
  
Max fought the rising feeling of guilt at misjudging him; it wasn't her fault he was so damn unpredictable. "What time is it now?"  
  
"0400"  
  
"So how's he doing?"  
  
"I gave him some painkillers to help with the pain and I'm guessing it's working coz he's still sleeping like a log. I also re-tied his bandages. The bleeding's completely stopped."  
  
Max nodded, taking in his new cleaner bandages, "That's good."  
  
"Yeah," Alec breathed out, "he should recover. What happened to him anyway?"  
  
"I don't know but it's all my fault."  
  
Alec wasn't going to contradict her.  
  
"I shouldn't have tried to escape."  
  
Both sat in silence for a while after that, before Alec decided to break it,  
  
"Why do you want to escape this place so much? What is it that's so great about the outside?"  
  
Max couldn't formulate a perfect answer in her mind, so she just unleashed her immediate thoughts and feelings at the question,  
  
"Home, family, friends and freedom."  
  
"But you get all that here."  
  
Max shook her head. "Out there, you were someone. Not just a number but someone who mattered to a lot of people. You didn't have someone there to look over your shoulder all the time and punish you every time you go wrong. You learn from your own mistakes, you run your own life, you're free."  
  
"But you weren't free. Exactly how many people out there knew what you really were?"  
  
"Only the people who mattered; they accepted me for who I am." The tears started to glide down Max's cheek again and she made no attempt to wipe them away. "You don't find people like that here."  
  
"Tell me about them."  
  
"What?" Max couldn't conceal her surprise at Alec's request. They hardly knew each other, but there in the midst of his Manticore being was a person who was actually willing to listen to her and her stories of her forbidden past life.  
  
"Tell me about them," he said again.  
  
"I wouldn't know where to begin," Max stammered as she looked at him in puzzlement. "I mean, I had real friends. Sketchy, ok he was a bit of a dumbass, but I loved him like a brother. Original Cindy, well how do I phrase this; she was my rock. Advice, laughs, friendship and the usual pulling me out of my lows; that was OC. Logan-"  
  
Max stopped.  
  
Alec was still staring at her intently.  
  
"What time is it?" she said changing the subject again very quickly.  
  
"About five minutes since you last asked me," Alec said his gaze still not wavering, "Who's Logan?"  
  
"No one," Max snapped.  
  
"Fellow 09'er?"  
  
"No one, you ass!"  
  
"Ah, boyfriend maybe?"  
  
Max's eyes dilated for a single second but it was enough to answer Alec's question; bingo.  
  
"So Maxie had a boyfriend?"  
  
"We weren't like that!"  
  
"Right!" Alec laughed.  
  
Max became more infuriated by the second, "And what the hell would you know Alec? I mean you've been holed up in here the whole of your life and the only time you were ever on the other side you botched up your first and only solo mission! You wouldn't know what friendship is. You wouldn't even recognise love if it smacked you in the face!"  
  
Now it was Alec's turn to express unspoken feelings. For the briefest moment, anger and hurt flashed in the depths of his hazel-green eyes. A second later they were covered over and shut.  
  
Getting up on to his feet, he dropped a bag of dressings and antiseptics on to the floor in front of Max. Not even looking at her, he walked towards the basement's entrance. "Change his dressings in about an hour," he said blankly before turning and leaving Max and Joshua alone together for the second time that night.

* * *

A/N 2- Hello! Thank you for all the reviews once again! I hope you all liked this chapter, it wasn't particularly easy to write!  
  
Jade-k – Oh believe me, Alec is not gonna cope with both Ginger and Max! Ginger should be back after a few chaps.

Nelita- Yep, I'm tired with her attitude as well, so yes Alec will give as good as he gets!

Lynsi- Yes I do have a great deal of problems naming other transgenics, that's probably why I haven't named them yet – I need more time!!

Roonblah- haha – you're just going to have to wait and see what's up Renfro's sleeve!

Chainedreamer – Here you go I updated! Thanks for the review!

SGOU – The chemistry between Alec and Max in the show's great and basically I'm trying to re-create that, but it's proving to be difficult! Thanks for the review!

Sassycanuck – Yeah I like Ginger too, so don't worry there's more of her to come!

Loralee – Thanks for the great idea and if I do use it I will credit you so don't worry but for the moment the next couple of chapters are already written, so I will update again soon!

Geminangel – There you go Josh will be fine, I couldn't bear to write his death! I love the big guy too much! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
So ok I guess I'm gonna say thank you again for taking the time to review and even read these stories that my overactive brain produces! Next chapter should be up soon!  
  
SmilinStar xxx


	7. Protecting a facade

**Freedom on the inside  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Seven**

Protecting a façade  
  
"Report"  
  
"Target has been located and we are now moving in. Should arrive back at base at 0800 tomorrow."  
  
"Good"  
  
Renfro put the phone back down and stared at the photographs in front of her; maybe she'd get her answers now.

* * *

Max hurried along the corridors, trying discreetly to hide the oddly shaped bulge at her stomach. She had just been in the eating area, stuffing as much food as possible under her t-shirt without being noticed. The food, of course, was all for Joshua.  
  
Joshua had spent near about a week in the makeshift hospital she and Alec had put together under the Manticore building, and thankfully, he was now showing signs of improvement.  
  
She visited him at every opportunity she got and she was grateful for the time she had gotten alone with her friend. Alec hadn't visited since their last argument; he was probably still steaming, but if he was waiting for an apology, he had another thing coming.

* * *

"Hey big fella, I got you some-"  
  
Max stopped half way through her sentence as she stared at the scene before her.  
  
Joshua was sitting up howling with laughter, while Alec, who was sitting beside him on the floor, wasn't faring much better. Both of them obviously hadn't heard her, which only acted as another kick to her teeth.  
  
"Ahem!" Max yelled, with an increase in volume.  
  
The laughing immediately ceased as both of the transgenics turned to look at their visitor. Their faces had initially been of horror at the possibility of being caught but had then morphed into two very contrasting expressions. Joshua was delighted; this was as to be expected. Alec's face however, became as straight as Max had ever seen it, but then again, that was also to be expected.  
  
"Hey little fella!" Joshua exclaimed, trying to get up unsuccessfully due to Alec's iron grip on his arm. "You're supposed to be taking it easy," he said pulling him back down.  
  
Joshua gave Alec his puppy dog eyes, "Medium fella worries too much."  
  
"Rightly so," Alec smiled.  
  
'Medium fella?' Max questioned silently, 'since when had they become all chummy?' The nauseating feeling ripping through her stomach felt an awful lot like jealousy. 'Nuh uh, she had nothing to be jealous of.'  
  
"You seem to be getting on well for the first time of meeting each other," Max said, her animosity directed at Alec not going unnoticed by him.  
  
Alec could also see that Joshua was on the verge of blurting something out and he attempted to prevent him from saying anything; but as it so happened, his mouth and voice had lost any connection with each other whatsoever. His mouth was moving but no sound came out.  
  
"No, not first time," Joshua explained. Alec looked away from Max as he realised he had failed to stop him. "Alec and Joshua met before. He bought food."  
  
"Oh," was all Max could say. So apparently Alec had been good enough to visit the 'thing' – the thought seemed ridiculous to her.  
  
"I bought food too," Max said smiling falsely.  
  
"Oh, thank you," said Joshua looking uncomfortably between Alec and Max. Even he could sense the tension.  
  
Alec stood abruptly, "Well I think I better get going."  
  
"Not eat more food?" Joshua asked eyes drooping slightly.  
  
"Sorry big guy but I gotta do some planning for training tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, okay," Joshua sighed.  
  
"See ya later," he smiled briefly patting him once on the back and then walking past Max on his way out, he nodded slightly in her direction. Max had just stared at him, she hadn't even expected him to acknowledge her after their still unresolved verbal spat; guess she had more to learn about Alec.  
  
Sighing, she took her place on the floor and released the contents of her t- shirt on to her lap.  
  
"Yum apples!" Joshua howled licking his lips. Reaching over her, he grabbed an apple and took a huge bite from it. Max smiled, at least one person still liked her.

* * *

Not one of Alec's muscles shivered as a cold breeze flew passed him. He was walking aimlessly around the Manticore base, watching only his feet as he went. It had been about an hour since he had left Joshua and about fifteen since he had finished his planning for training.  
  
He didn't know quite what it was that had lead him back down into the basement, but intrigue would probably be a good a guess as any. Yes, he had called Joshua a 'thing' before but after talking with the transgenic once he gained consciousness, Alec began to feel an understanding developing between the two of them.  
  
Joshua represented innocence but wisdom at the same time; he was indeed 'special'. Neither of which, Alec knew applied to him. Sure he had been one of Manticore's finest at one point, the key phrase being 'had been', but now he was practically nothing. He had nothing. He didn't have Max's whacked sense of family with his unit, he didn't have friends and he didn't have Rachel.  
  
Rachel. "You wouldn't know love if it smacked you in the face!" Max's voice shrilled loudly in his ears. Maybe Max was right about that too, but the throbbing from deep inside his chest, told him she wasn't. Love. He knew what love was, but he also knew how to defend his heart and that's exactly what he was going to continue doing. The cocky, care-free front, wasn't just a façade; it was his protection; one that he was determined to keep.

* * *

Max rounded the corner of the Manticore building. She had just left the sleeping Joshua; he had fallen asleep with a nicely full stomach; both her and Alec's doing, but she gathered he didn't mind too much.  
  
Her late night walks outside had become a sacred routine ever since she had found the injured Joshua. 'And had her argument with Alec,' she mentally added. Max sighed in frustration, the cold air causing her breath to flow in front of her in small, white, wispy clouds. Everything lead back to Alec.  
  
Ginger and Joshua made this place at least slightly more bearable. She missed OC, Sketchy and Logan every minute of the day and now recently, as strange as it was, she missed Alec's incessant joking and facetious remarks. That's what had got her so frustrated; why on earth did she miss her CO? A self-important, bigoted CO he was as well.  
  
But to be honest, it wasn't even that. Somehow, though she refused to even believe it was possible, she had hurt him. She had lost her temper and said some awful things to him, and instead of him forgetting and returning to their usual banter and arguments, he had given her the cold shoulder for a whole week.  
  
She had once made a promise with herself; to make Alec her challenge and give him the chance of tasting freedom on the inside of Manticore's high walls, but she had promptly forgotten all about it. The reason being; Alec had appeared impossible to break into. Max seemed to have found nothing but soldier in him; but after their argument, everything had changed. The doubt in her head was driving her insane. Max was not one to break her promises, which brought her to the inevitable; she was going to have to make it up to him.  
  
Max turned yet another corner of the outside of the building, her arms coming around her to protect her from the biting wind. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she had almost missed the sound of distant footsteps. Looking up, Max saw a lean, tall, manly silhouette standing some way in front of her. She didn't have to look twice to recognise the frame of the Manticore soldier and the back of his not so well combed hair.  
  
He stood perfectly still, just staring out into the world in front of him. Max was slightly disturbed by his lack of motion. Alec wasn't the silent type and he was usually as sharp and as focussed as his feline genetic enhancements let him be, but it seemed that he hadn't noticed Max's presence until she spoke,  
  
"Hey Alec"  
  
Alec turned around in surprise. The voice had been so unexpected that he had not had the chance to cover up his emotion laden facial expression in time. Max had seen everything.

* * *

A/N 2 - Hehe, evil place to leave it again, I'm sorry!! I hope that conveyed some of the emotions our favourite transgenics are feeling. A massive thank you to all my reviewers:  
  
Loralee - Well here you go here's another message; glad u liked the chapter and thank you for the name ideas, I thnk there gonna come in handy since I'm still thinking of names for the rest of the unit! 

Melanie – thank you for the review and here you go – I updated!

Dominique1 – Max's always misjudging Alec and so of course I'm gonna have to make her feel guilty! It's about time he sticks up for himself! Thanks very much for the review!

Sassycanuck – What happened to poor Josh will be explained later but at the moment I'm bogged down with the main part of the story, so bear with me! Thanks for the review!

TikigirlK16 – Thank you! I'm glad u liked it!

JADED-JYNX – Yes Renfro and associated dodginess is on it's way!

Nora – Thank you for the review, I hope you liked this chapter!

Lynsi – Alec will be yelling soon, coz frankly Max has it coming! Thanks for reviewing once again!

Roonblah – Renfro is coming up but I'm not spoiling it for you just yet!

SGOU – Alec is a very sweet guy and it's a shame most people don't see that but hopefully I changed that with the last chap! Thanks for the review!

Jade-k – See sometimes I actually think it's Max that's the screw up but then again I'm not that mean. However, Max will get some stick for her evilness! Thank you very much for reviewing, you all make my day! smiles

Aotearoa Hiphop Grl – I hope I managed to pull you out of your depression with this update! I apologise for taking so long, I've been on work experience at a primary school and the kids are wearing me out! Yikes they are crazy! Anyways thanks for reviewing!

Ronda the immortal waitress – To be honest I don't think Max will ever forget Logan completely but I'm sure willing to help her! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ok now it's onwards with the next chapter! Should be up soon,  
  
SmilinStar xxx


	8. Sides

**Freedom on the inside**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Eight**

Sides  
  
"Hi," Max said again in response to Alec's silence. If she had thought she would get a verbal response from him at least by the second time – she had thought wrong.  
  
Alec continued to stand there, a myriad of emotions flitting across his face in just one second, yet he still said nothing.  
  
Max tried to decipher the emotions that Alec had on display, but the only prominent one she could make out; was hurt. Damn. It looked as though she was going to have to apologise after all. If it was something that Max sucked at; it had to be apologising.  
  
"Look Alec, I know that I may have said some things that weren't exactly fair. . ."  
  
Alec pinned her to the spot with his gaze, the gaze that seemed to be silently scoffing at her use of the word 'fair'.  
  
"Ok, fine, I said some horrible stuff to you that I shouldn't have said." There, that had to trigger some sort of response, but no; it seemed Alec had been turned into stone by the evil, snake haired Medusa, also known as Max.  
  
"For crying out loud Alec I'm sorry, will you just talk to me?" Max finally screamed.  
  
Alec broke his eye contact and shoved his hands into his trousers before breaking his frown into a bitter and sparkless smile,  
  
"You know Max, you know nothing about me. Squat, absolute zilch. You had no right to tell me what I am and am not capable of."  
  
"I know," Max said quietly.  
  
"Friendship? I know enough about friendship to know that I'd be stupid to even possibly try and be your friend."  
  
Max knew it shouldn't have hurt to hear him say that, afterall she had OC and she had Logan, but for some reason it did.  
  
"Love?" Alec's voice quietened as he continued speaking, "Don't you ever tell me I don't know what love is."  
  
Max was quite taken aback by the venom in his words. Although on the exterior he appeared cool and collected, Max knew enough to know that appearances could deceptive; Alec was enraged and it scared her.  
  
"Just because you fell in love with an Ordinary, don't make the mistake in thinking that others haven't. And don't fool yourself into believing that all Manticore soldiers have hearts of steel and you're the only one that doesn't just coz you've lived on the outside. Here's a newsflash Max, I _have_ been on the outside and a hell of a time I had too!"  
  
Max remained utterly silent, allowing him to have his say.  
  
"Yeah I partied, yeah I made friends, and yeah I loved."  
  
If Alec was hurting as he said all of this, he showed no signs of it, "And guess what? I also betrayed her, heck, I killed her!"  
  
Max was too stunned to even produce a response in her mind, she just watched him slack-jawed.  
  
"So you think you had it bad? Dammit Max, they made me kill her!" Shaking his head violently, he repeated those heartbreaking words, "they made me kill her."  
  
"I'm sorry," Max said, the useless words automatically stumbling out of her mouth.  
  
"I don't want your pity!" Alec spat back, "I want your absence."  
  
"Alright, I'll leave you alone," Max said quietly, before turning around and walking away.  
  
Alec watched as her figure got smaller as she walked away further into the distance, her back gradually disappearing altogether. He had never felt more alone. In a fit of rage erupting from deep within him, and without warning, he drove his fist fast into the nearest brick wall. The blood seeped over the contours of his knuckles and skin; the physical pain did nothing to divert the feelings of his real pain.

* * *

Renfro's heels clicked in a steady rhythm as she walked down the polished surface of the long corridor. The echoes ceased as she came to a stop in front of a large metal door guarded by two men. The two guardsmen moved to unlock the door and held it open for the older blond woman.  
  
"Well, well, well," she said as she entered and circled the occupied single chair in the middle of the room, "It seems that maybe I am the better person for this job."  
  
The man clad in a scuffed leather jacket, who was bound tightly to the chair, gave Renfro a piercing glare, "What have you done with Max?"  
  
Renfro laughed in his face, "Max? I think you'll find you mean 452. See that's exactly what I mean," Renfro leaned in closer to the man, resting both her hands on the two armrests, "You're weak."  
  
"If I'm so weak, then what do you want with me? Surely you can do whatever you want without my help?"  
  
Renfro smiled with her characteristic evil flair, not turning her face away from him, she clicked her fingers towards the door. A soldier quickly appeared in the doorway carrying with him a black metallic briefcase, which he promptly handed over.  
  
Renfro unclipped the case to take out three large coloured photographs. Turning them away from herself, she made them face the prisoner so that they were in his own visibility, "Explain."  
  
He recognised the pictures straight away. The gory picture they presented and the unmistakable arrangement indicated they were photos he had recently taken himself. They were shown to him in the order that he had taken them and in the order in which he knew this strange and gruesome practice took place. The photographs were of skeletal remains he had found at an ancient burial site and he now knew the full meaning of them. He also now knew that Renfro, himself, the entire transgenic population and the human race itself, were all on the same side. The question was; would she believe it?  
  
Renfro tapped her foot impatiently, "I'm waiting Lydecker."

* * *

A/N 2 – Haha, see I'm always doing this aren't I? Sorry you're just going to have to wait till I next update to see what happens! But anyway, please tell me what you make of the Max/Alec argument and the new developments with Renfro. My intention had been to only reveal who this strange man was right at the very end of the chapter but I'm guessing that most of you got who it was before the end! Also the 'she' in Lydecker's thoughts at the end has a double meaning. It's meant to apply to both Renfro and Max. I also apologise for the shortness of this chapter! Well I hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing! Thanks for all the reviews so far:

lolitaro - thank you so much for your review. yeah things with Alec and Max will sort themselves out but not without a few dramas along the way!

Aotearoa Hiphop Grl - I'm very happy you're on the road to recovery, i wouldn't want to be the one to cause you long term insanity! :-) Anyways thanks for reviewing and i hoped you liked this chapter.

Black Rose9 - Well i hope you liked this chapter then as both of them are back and things should be getting interesting!

Wendy10 - Thank you for your review. Alec is very sweet but he doesn't show it often, so i thought that it would be a nice way for him to show it and i'm glad you liked it!


	9. Greater Enemies

**Freedom on the inside**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Nine**

Greater Enemies  
  
Max stood beside Ginger in a line of transgenics; the barks of the Manticore officer in front of her flying over the top of her head. It was something to do with combat training again, and so she figured she didn't really need to listen. Besides, her mind was already pre-occupied.  
  
The transgenics split, and thankfully she had been paired off with Ginger.  
  
"I am so not in the mood for this," Ginger moaned at a level only audible to Max.  
  
"Neither am I," Max admitted.  
  
"Let's fake it then."  
  
Max gave her a sideways glance, "Are you serious? They'll catch us, I'm sure they can tell the difference."  
  
"Yeah, so we take a few tumbles. Come on, it's easy. I've done it before with 701."  
  
"701?" Max nearly yelled, the guy had given her a good ass kicking on her first week back at Manticore; he was a giant.  
  
"Yeah well BFG does get tired now and again."  
  
Max smiled at his predictable name; it most definitely suited him.  
  
"Ok, ok, so long as this doesn't get me a trip down to psy-ops."  
  
"It won't, promise."  
  
That was enough for Max – Ginger always kept her promises.  
  
Both transgenics stood either side of a mat. All the male transgenics turned their heads to watch; this was one fight they weren't going to miss. Two equally stunning and equally fiery female transgenics beating the crap out of each other; it was practically every guy's dream.  
  
On the blow of the whistle, the two X5s started circling each other and Max was the first to make a move. She landed a punch just to the left of her opponent's right shoulder. The strike left Ginger stumbling backwards.  
  
To the audience, each punch, kick and fall, looked utterly real, but if you looked closer, you could see each attack was precise; precisely a fraction of a millimetre away from contact.  
  
Unbeknownst to Max, Alec was there in the crowds watching. When they had come out, he had been nowhere to be seen, so Max had assumed he was slacking off, but like she always was when it came to Alec; she was wrong. He had first watched the match with indifference, his pride not letting him forgive Max just yet, but it later turned to suspicion and then plain amusement. He was surprising himself with how much he had learnt about Max in just a couple of weeks of knowing her; she was faking it, they both were.  
  
He continued to watch as Max staged a fatal fall. Alec smirked, so it looked like the proud Max was going to give Ginger the credit for this fight. How honourable.  
  
There was a huge round of applause as Ginger, the winner, helped pull Max up from the floor. Ginger was blushing a healthy red to match her hair, whilst Max, also strangely, was smiling.  
  
Alec crept up behind the two females, remaining completely unnoticed. Lowering his voice, he whispered between the both of them, "Nice fight, must have caused an awful lot of damage."  
  
Max nearly jumped out of her skin, but Ginger on the other hand, was finding the fact she had been caught red handed by her CO hilarious.

"Why thank you sir," she smiled with sarcasm.  
  
Max said nothing, she still felt unworthy of Alec's friendly regard. Her unease heightened up another notch, when a large Manticore officer came marching towards the three. 'Oh this was it, they were busted. So tragically busted.'  
  
"452, 494, you are to report to Director Renfro's office now."  
  
Animosity put aside, both looked at each other with a mixture of alarm, panic and curiosity, but despite their misgivings they followed silently behind him.

* * *

"Ah, 452 and 494, take a seat," Renfro gestured to the two seats in front of her desk.  
  
The two transgenics sat down without question.  
  
"About a week ago, I took you both off the breeding programme, your new assignment was still in the developmental progress and I recently gained confirmation on it. However, there have been some last minute changes."  
  
Max and Alec continued to give her their full attention.  
  
"I'm sure 452, you will recognise this man," Renfro put her hand out to the side as if to introduce the man currently walking through the door.  
  
"Hello Max."  
  
Max's head was spinning, 'what the hell was he doing here?' "Lydecker?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
Taking the seat next to Renfro, he sat down looking between the two X5s, "We need you to track down a possible associate."  
  
"Since when were you two best friends and even working together?" Max couldn't help herself, she knew very well that Renfro saw through her obedient soldier routine, why should she keep up the act any longer?  
  
Renfro smiled a knowing smile, "Since we all now face a common enemy. Lydecker, can you please do the honours in explaining these new developments?"  
  
Lydecker nodded and began his explanation using the photographs as his tool. Both Max and Alec sat listening carefully to his every word, although each word was taken in with extreme caution; Max still didn't know what to believe. And this; was as far fetched as any concept went.

* * *

Max stared at the two humans who had succeeded in making her life a living hell ever since she first came into the regimented world of Manticore. She knew very well that that was the main reason she was having such difficulty in believing a word being said.  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth and that this isn't just some way for you to get your hands on Eyes-Only?"  
  
Lydecker sighed, "Max, I can't make you believe everything that I've said about the breeding cult or the Familiars, but we wouldn't be here practically begging for your co-operation if we didn't think this was important. We need your help, we need Eyes-Only onside. If he does expose Manticore, then we are just leaving the door open for these Familiars to wipe out the entire transgenic and human race. Max we need your help."  
  
Max could feel all their eyes on her, including Alec's. The last thing she wanted was to drag Logan into this probable danger, but if what they were saying was true, then she had a greater enemy in these cult loonies then she did in Lydecker and Renfro. It seemed she didn't have a choice in whether to get Logan involved or not, either way he was already involved:  
  
"Okay, so what do we do?"

* * *

A/N 2 – I apologise profusely for taking soooo long in getting this chapter up, I have been really busy, but now I have it up and I hope you enjoyed it. For those who were asking after her, Ginger was back in this chap and so I hope you liked their little fake fight. Now, I really really need your help! I haven't actually seen season one, except for about five odd episodes, and I haven't actually seen (believe it or not) the last episodes of season two. I haven't seen anything passed Fuhgeddaboutit, I'm still waiting to buy them! And so, I'm kinda getting the feeling this whole Renfro working with Lydecker thing might not work. Can someone please tell me if Renfro is anything apart from human and if anything was revealed about her in the last episodes, eg connections to sandman, familiars or anything. Thanx.  
  
Thank you to all reviewers:  
  
Lakergirl – Yes there will be white and there will be logan – that's when the real fun begins! Sorry for late update, thank you for reviewing!

Chainedreamer – well logan will be making an appearance, so I'll leave it up to you to guess what that'll lead to between Max and Alec!

Chaosti – I'm glad you're enjoying it, Max and Alec escaping is a possibility – I don't actually know where this is heading but I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing.

JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover – lol, I won't make you beg! See I updated, hope u like.

Melanie – Renfro scares me too but it's great fun writing her! Thanks for reviewing, hope u liked this chap!

Roonblah – Funny you should say that, I was toying with the idea of making the captive Logan, but then I thought nah! Let's try a story with all the baddies in it!

Nelita – I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, I'll try to not do it anymore! Thanks for the review!

Senorita-DLH – thanks for reviewing, can't wait to read yours, get it up soon!

Black Rose9 – lol – glad you like the return of the deckster!

Loralee – I'll tell you what, I'll try and feature each of your requests in future chapters, you might have to remind me though, I have a very bad memory!

Flash – yeah I know Alec's not normally a wuss but I really wanted the Rachel topic to come out in the open, I thought that was a good way of doing it. About him knowing about Rachel – well since this story's AU, I guess I made it so that he doesn't need to be reminded. I think Rachel was always at the back of his mind but having Max yell at him like that brought the memories to the surface. Hope that helps and thanks very much for reviewing!

Aotearoa Hiphop Grl – I know I have to keep apologising for taking so long to update but please bear with me! Thank you so much for reviewing and hope you liked this chap!


	10. Meeting the Great Oz

**Freedom on the inside**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Ten**

Meeting the Great Oz  
  
Max knocked on the cell door; the metal was ice cold.  
  
"Come in" Ginger was sat up on her bunk fiddling idly with her ginger hair, "Hey Max."  
  
Max smiled weakly and of course Ginger instantly picked up on her mood. Patting the bunk next to herself, she motioned for Max to take a seat; which she did.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Alec and I have to go on a mission."  
  
"What do you have to do?"  
  
"It's classified," Max muttered.  
  
"And so that's what's bothering you?"  
  
"No it's . . ."  
  
"What?" pushed Ginger.  
  
Max let out a frustrated groan, "I think I might just tell you."  
  
Ginger wasn't going to argue. She wouldn't be fooling anyone if she said she wasn't interested, "I promise I won't tell a soul."  
  
Max nodded, "We have to track down Eyes-Only."  
  
"_The_ Eyes-Only?"  
  
"Yeah. But I um already know who Eyes-Only is."  
  
Ginger's eyes opened in yet more surprise.  
  
Max laughed nervously, "You're not gonna believe this, but he's sorta um . . . my boyfriend."  
  
If you could choke on your own saliva, that would be Ginger's excuse for spluttering all over the place at that specific moment. Max gave her one hard slap on the back.  
  
"Uh thanks, yeah I'm good . . . your boyfriend?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"How can someone be kinda your boyfriend?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Well uncomplicate it fast."  
  
"We only got our act together just before I got caught and well now he thinks that I'm um . . . dead."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah oh. But that's not the only thing," Max said getting up, to now pace the small cell furiously, "I have to go with Alec."  
  
"Yeah so? I mean you can more than handle our self-absorbed CO can't you?"  
  
Max stopped pacing and slid to the floor, sitting with her legs crossed facing Ginger.  
  
"We had a major argument."  
  
"So what's new?"  
  
"No major MAJOR."  
  
Ginger got off her bed and joined Max on the floor, "Ok, wanna tell me about it?"  
  
Max sighed, "It was nothing like all those times before. This was . . . intense, and I think that I really really . . . hurt him."  
  
Ginger gave her the look that said 'Go on before I kick your ass for keeping me in suspense!'  
  
"Well I um accused him of something along the lines of not knowing what love and friendship is."  
  
"I don't actually see how that can piss him off, coz frankly I'd say it was the truth . . . unless . . ." Ginger let the end of her sentence hang, letting Max's silence answer her doubts.  
  
"So our beloved CO's fallen in love, has he?"  
  
"Fell. Past tense."  
  
Ginger waited for Max to expand on her curt answers.  
  
"He had to kill her." The ginger haired transgenic stared at Max with wide luminous eyes, "W- what?"  
  
"His solo mission was on the outside. He fell in love with an Ordinary, then Manticore made him kill her. That's all I know."  
  
"Poor guy," Ginger said finally after a small bout of silence. Max nodded in agreement, "Me and my big mouth, hey."  
  
"You weren't to know."  
  
"Even so, this is gonna make it very difficult for me to work with him now."  
  
"Look I've known Alec for years; he can't keep grudges long ok? I mean I should know; the amount of crap I've put him through."  
  
"I suppose we're just going to have to try and get on and track down Eyes- Only then."  
  
Ginger nodded, "Your boyfriend."  
  
"Right my boyfriend."  
  
"You don't sound so sure."  
  
Max let out a heavy sigh, "I'm just worried that I'm going to be dragging him into a trap. Logan and I have never actually been an established item; I just don't know how I'm going to deal when I see him."  
  
Ginger looked carefully at her friend. Her shoulders were slumped, her head in her hands with her beautiful silky hair splayed everywhere. She looked vulnerable and as if she had the weight of the world's problems piled on top of her. Putting her arm around her, she gave her a much needed hug, "It'll work out."

* * *

Renfro and Lydecker sat behind the large oak desk and looked up at the two transformed transgenics. Gone were the grey, short-sleeved t-shirts and army pants, and in their place was the attire that would allow them to mingle with the Ordinaries of Seattle. Both wore leather jackets, dark denim jeans and t-shirts to match.  
  
"Well I see you've both been kitted out and so I take it that you're ready to be deployed."  
  
"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.  
  
"Good. Remember that I need you to bring him here. Is that understood 452?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"You are both to confront him together."  
  
Max would have much preferred the time alone with Logan, then have a shadow in the form of Alec constantly following her around. But that wasn't really what was bothering her. She was very surprised by the fact that they were actually letting her leave the facility in the first place; it just didn't sit right with her.  
  
"Permission to speak."  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"How comes you're even trusting me with this. For all you know I could escape. I could easily kick 494's ass and run."  
  
Alec let out a small scoff but quickly regained his seriousness with one sharp look from Renfro.  
  
"Because," Lydecker explained, "We have no choice but to trust you."  
  
Max had always hated Lydecker with a fervent fire but something in his words made her believe him. Manticore was anything but stupid and Max knew that _very _well.

* * *

Max and Alec travelled in silence all the way into Seattle, only talking on a professional level to clear up the mission objectives. When they arrived at their destination, Max lead the way up to Logan's apartment, with Alec following alongside.  
  
Her heartbeat rose as she neared his apartment and her hands became clammy with sweat. She was as nervous as hell. She had no idea how he'd react but what worried her most, was how _she_ was going to react to seeing him after so long.  
  
Max raised her hand to knock once on the door. The sound of flesh on this particular metal was unfamiliar and it unnerved her, because it should have been recognisable.  
  
"Come in," came the voice from inside.  
  
Max's heart rate sped up some more on hearing his voice. Timidly she opened the door and walked into the room in front of Alec. The first thing she saw, and in all fairness had expected, was the back of her loved one slumped in front of a computer.  
  
"Hey Logan."  
  
Logan dropped the pen from his hand, the plastic clattered on the ground. 'He couldn't have just heard Max. She was dead, right?' Turning around slowly, for fear of his thoughts being true, his eyes met those sparkling eyes he only thought he'd now see in his dreams.  
  
"Max?" he whispered.  
  
Max smiled a wobbly smile; her tears finally spilling. "Hey, how's it going?"  
  
Logan immediately stood up from his chair and made his way over to her. Stopping in front of her, he gently moved the few strands of hair from her face before pulling her into a hug so fierce, that Max nearly disappeared from under him. As he released her, he had yet another shock.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Max turned to look at who Logan was referring to and then remembered she still had one major introduction to make.  
  
Alec stood at the doorway, arms folded across his chest, watching them both silently. He matched Logan's glare as Max turned to face the both of them. Was it just him or did the Great Oz look slightly threatened?  
  
"This is Alec, "Max introduced, "My commanding Officer."  
  
Logan looked at Max with confusion, "So did he escape with you?"  
  
"Um, he didn't escape."  
  
"What? So he followed you?"  
  
Alec cleared his throat rather loudly, "Hey guys I am still here you know?"  
  
Logan ignored him, searching Max for an answer.  
  
"I didn't escape."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're actually here on a mission."  
  
"What sort of mission?"  
  
Max fell silent, looking in desperation at the floor for help, but Alec knew that she wasn't going to find it in the expensive laminated flooring of this posh apartment. Alec wasn't heartless, as Max believed him to be, so he was more than willing to do the explaining for her.  
  
"Why don't we sit down Mr Cale?"  
  
Logan glared at him some more but Alec only smiled back with an overly friendly expression. Seeing that Max had already sat down, Logan finding no other choice too sat down.  
  
'Well this is great,' thought Alec silently as he purposely took the seat next to Max, much to the older man's chagrin. Winding the guy up was turning out to be surprisingly good fun, but persuading him to come to Manticore was going to be one hell of a job. He wouldn't be able to convince him without Max's help, that he was learning fast. But he could always try the blunt approach first,  
  
"We need you to come with us to Manticore."  
  
"What?" Logan yelled, the horror on his face revealing all thoughts of the idea.  
  
Ok, maybe he needed Max's help after all.

* * *

A/N 2 - So how did you guys find that? It was much longer than usual but I had a lot to fit in! Thanks for all the help I got for all my queries, you guys are the best! Massive thank you to all those who reviewed:  
  
Loralee – Thanks for reviewing. Yeah Ginger is sort of Max's best friend – she needed a female friend inside Manticore. I don't actually know much about Sam, so I probably won't be including her.

Senorita-DLH – Thank you for your help, I think I will be keeping up with the Renfro-Lydecker plot. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Wendy10 – thank you for reviewing. I just wanted to see how the situation would change if all the baddies are there together, so I'm glad you're liking the idea.

Lakergirl – I could possibly include Zack bit if I do it won't be for a while yet. Thank you for reviewing and I'm happy you like it!

JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover – Yes, you have helped loads! I'm gonna continue with the current storyline, so thank you very much.

Wicked-sista – I'm honoured that it's the first fanfic you've read in a while and I'm glad you loved it. Max and Alec will be together but as you can tell by this chap it won't be for a while yet!

Nelita – yeah I'm sorry for my slow updating. See I write them out first and then I type them up and by then it gets a bit boring! But please bear with me! Thank you for reviewing as well.

Goddess – Now I wouldn't want you to cry, so here you go I updated for ya!

Aotearoa Hiphop Grl – So what did you think of the reunification of Max and Logan and the first meeting of Logan and Alec? I know you didn't want Max going back to Logan but the silly girl still thinks she's in love with him, so it's gonna take a while!  
  
SmilinStar xxx


	11. The Manticore Way

**Freedom on the inside  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Eleven**

The Manticore Way  
  
"Max I can't believe you're asking me to do this!"  
  
Logan's disbelief came out louder than Max had first anticipated; even Alec winced.  
  
Max tried to open her mouth to argue their case but was cut instantly short by Logan,  
  
"I thought you hated Manticore, they killed you for crying out loud-"  
  
"Last I checked, she's alive and kicking," Alec interrupted with his usually cockiness. Logan just dismissed the remark,  
  
"How can you even want to follow this through?"  
  
"Because it's important," Max sighed.  
  
"Right these familiars."  
  
Max nodded, "I really think Lydecker's telling the truth. He hates Renfro after she killed Tinga and I don't see him working with her, unless this is all true."  
  
"Who's Tinga?" Alec asked.  
  
Max ignored him much like Logan had done earlier, "Please Logan, I can't escape even if I wanted to."  
  
Logan blew out a heavy sigh, "Ok, I'll come with you guys, even though I sure as hell don't understand it." Max smiled gratefully at him.  
  
Alec watched the exchange of strained smiles between them with a mild interest. He knew Max had had some sort of relationship with the cyber journalist, but he had never expected the electricity in the air to be so sparkless on their re-unification. He could not for the life of him see what Max saw in Logan, but the situation nevertheless, made him unexpectedly uncomfortable.  
  
"Hate to be the one to break up this love fest, but we really need to get going," Alec said getting up.  
  
"So who are you again?" Logan replied turning away from Max to look at Alec with nothing but annoyance.  
  
"For a man who's supposed to be soooo intelligent, I'm surprised you even use sarcasm; the lowest form of wit."  
  
Max noticed the shift in atmosphere even before the two males had begun speaking – it had turned hostile and unfriendly; not that she should have expected much more with Alec being here.  
  
"This is Alec, 494, like I said my commanding officer."  
  
"Hang on, wait a minute, 494?" Logan asked; the numbers sounding familiar but alien at the same time.  
  
"Ben's twin."  
  
"So you're practically another brother?" Logan asked Alec with relief pouncing from God knows where.  
  
Max's face shrivelled up with disgust, as did Alec's. "No way!" they yelled in unison.  
  
Both turned their heads to each other before turning to look at Logan in complete synchronisation. They even started talking at the same time,  
  
"He's not my brother!"  
  
"She's so not my sister!"  
  
And then everything fell into an awkward silence as both transgenics looked anywhere but at each other.  
  
In that moment, Logan decided that he definitely didn't like Alec, but he wasn't going to admit just yet that it was suspicion and jealousy that had helped him make up his mind. "So when do we head off?"

* * *

They had been driving for at least an hour. Max was behind the wheel, Alec in the front passenger's seat and Logan was in the back. Snoring. He had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago; not that either one of the transgenics blamed him; it was something past three in the morning and they were all exhausted.  
  
"Can't we just stop here," Alec groaned.  
  
"We may as well keep going, Manticore's not much further."  
  
Alec didn't reply, he just sat with his head back and eyes closed. Max watched him from the corner of her eyes. He looked so peaceful, without worries and hurt, which only helped give rise to guilt as she remembered their last few days at Manticore. She had apologised but he had been so angry, she didn't think he had even heard her say it.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" Alec asked still with his eyes closed.  
  
"For the things I said."  
  
"I provoked you."  
  
"Even so."  
  
The car fell into silence again, apart from Logan's much quieter snores and the whir of the engine.  
  
"Her name was Rachel."  
  
Max said nothing.  
  
"I was posing as her piano teacher."  
  
Max's mind flashed back to the time she had caught him in one of the observation rooms; he had been playing the piano at the time.  
  
"What happened?" Max whispered.  
  
Alec stared out the side window of the car, "Her father was showing an unhealthy interest in Manticore's work. They sent me to kill them both."  
  
"So you just went along with it?"  
  
Max expected the answer to be yes. Alec was a typical Manticore soldier who followed orders to the exact but somehow she wasn't surprised when he had answered no.  
  
"I tried to warn her but she slapped me and ran off. To be honest I don't remember much after seeing the car blowing up in flames. It was straight to psy-ops and re-indoctrination after that."  
  
Max knew Alec didn't want sympathy or pity, so she squashed the rising feeling fast.  
  
"So are we ok?"  
  
"Hey we're more than ok, we're just dandy."  
  
Max laughed, "You're an ass."  
  
"You wouldn't have me any other way."  
  
Max shook her head, smiling despite herself. Without warning she slammed her foot fast down onto the brakes, jerking the car forward. "Looks like we're here," she said with an evil grin.  
  
"I think I left my neck somewhere back there," Alec moaned as his hand came up to his throat.  
  
"Yeah well I think Logan's worse off than you."  
  
Max and Alec looked through the gap of the seats towards the back of the car. Logan had fallen with a thump on to the car floor and miraculously, he was still fast asleep. It was either that or brain dead.  
  
"Congratulations Maxie, you just knocked your boyfriend out cold!"  
  
Max smacked him upside the head, "He was already out cold and anyway it's your fault he's on the floor!"  
  
"You're the one that slammed on the brakes, not me."  
  
"Yeah but you're the jackass, so everything's your fault and as a result you're going to help carry him in."  
  
Alec turned to plead with Max but there was no arguing with her, "Great, that's just great."

* * *

A/N 2 – Well I hope you all found that at least mildly amusing. This chapter was on the short side but this was just about getting Logan to agree with going with them, to get Alec to open up to Max and get them back on friendly terms. I hope you all liked and thank you to all my lovely reviewers:  
  
Lakergirl – Max did debate whether or not to involve Logan but I think she thought that it must be important if Renfro and Lydecker are working together. I think she's always gonna be cautious though. I'm starting to drop M/A hints but as I'm sure you can tell this is gonna be a long story!

Senorita-DLH – Yep you're right no virus but that don't mean it's gonna be M/L! No worries about reviewing your story, it's great and I can't wait for more!

Chaosti – Thank you! That has got to be the funniest review I've ever had! I can see how your dialogue could replace mine, thank you for making me laugh!

Grumpy2348 – Wow! Well done for reading it in one go. I've done that before with other stories and my eyes kill by the end of it but I'm glad you read and liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Loralee – No I wouldn't do that! Alec and Max physically fighting; I do believe that's in the next chapter! Hehe!

JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover – There you go I updated! Hope you liked, and once again thanx 4 the help.

Kristibella – welcome to the world of reviewing! I'm glad you like my story and the answer to your question: White is most definitely on his way! I couldn't leave him out, he's one heck of a bad guy!

Black Rose9 – lol, glad you liked it!!! Thanks for reviewing.

SGOU – Max is still in love with Logan but things are changing . . . I'm sorry that this is gonna go slowly but I think it might work better that way. Thanks for reviewing!

Aotearoa Hiphop Grl – That's exactly what I thought, in the show she's too wrapped up in Logan that I thought it wouldn't make sense to quickly change her feelings to Alec. Anyways glad you're liking it!

Nelita – Lydecker's on renfro's side (at least for now). His role is in the fight against the familiars. Update your story soon and I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks 4 reviewing.  
  
Once again thank you to my reviewers, I love reading them, so please good, bad, let me know!  
  
SmilinStar xxx


	12. Terms and Conditions

**Freedom on the inside**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Twelve**

Terms and Conditions  
  
Logan awoke to the bright morning light shining in through his window. Opening his eyes slowly to protect against the blinding light, he rolled to the side of his uncomfortable bed. It took a minute to register where he was and what he was doing there.  
  
He had half expected himself to be chained to the bunk with nothing but four grey walls and a cement ceiling and floor to stare at, but his room, though not quite up to scratch in the interior design area, was strangely welcoming.  
  
Swinging his legs out, he went to stand up almost simultaneously with the opening of the door. Logan looked in the direction of his visitor and wasn't in the least surprised when Lydecker walked in.  
  
"Well if it isn't Mr. Logan Cale."  
  
"Lydecker," Logan replied without a hint of emotion.  
  
"The great Eyes-Only. I am surprised to see you here, I must say."  
  
"Max said it was important."  
  
"Ah love; makes us do strange things."  
  
Logan was starting to feel uneasy about this. He instinctively took a step back as Lydecker came forward. Noticing his reaction, Lydecker laughed, "Max isn't stupid, she wouldn't bring you here if she thought it was a trap. You can relax, Mr. Cale."  
  
Logan wasn't going to breathe a sigh of relief just yet, "What do you want with me?"  
  
Lydecker turned and walked out the door, "Follow me."

* * *

Logan sat in a rather large black armchair studying the photographs in front of him.  
  
"So let me get this straight," he said looking up at Renfro and Lydecker, "These familiars are a breeding cult who use the natural method of selective breeding to produce highly skilled soldiers that match the strength and ability of transgenics?"  
  
"Actually we think that they aren't being bred for the same purposes as we create transgenics. They're completely human but also have strength and ability that far exceeds that of even our best soldiers. But what our understanding tells us so far is that they are in no means friendly to either normal humans or transgenics. Two out of three of our X5s we sent on a routine mission last week didn't make it back. The X5 that did make it out alive says their attackers matched their strength and speed but oddly had no barcodes. I didn't know much more till I found these photographs and brought in Lydecker."  
  
Logan looked back down at the photographs, "Why do you need me?"  
  
"Because son, we need you to work with us, not against us. If you reveal our location, we will have to cauterize the site. Manticore is our only hope of beating these familiars," Lydecker explained.  
  
"Ok, fine I won't expose Manticore," Logan nodded slowly, "but I have two conditions."  
  
Renfro looked at Lydecker. They both shared a moment of understanding before Renfro turned to speak to Logan,  
  
"What are these conditions?"  
  
"I will help you with this fight against the familiars if one: you allow me to work from home and maintain communications with Manticore from Seattle and two: that Max be set free."  
  
Lydecker was the one who answered him, "We accept your first condition but we cannot allow the second."  
  
Logan sighed, "Well in that case, I go ahead with the broadcast. I can't believe any of what you say unless you prove to me that what you say is true. Giving up one of your best soldiers is the only way of doing that, that I can think of."  
  
"Mr. Cale," Renfro started, "We understand your feelings for 452 but we believe she has a very important role to play in the fight against the familiars."  
  
"She can fight from the outside."  
  
"She is much safer with us."  
  
"Safer?" Logan scoffed, "You guys shot her!"  
  
"Son, we only just found out that Max has no junk-DNA. All her genetic material has a purpose and we believe that that purpose may have something to do with defeating the familiars. The idea may seem far fetched, but I assure you; a war _is _coming."  
  
"And what if I promise you that Max will not run away. She will stay and help fight this war and as long as our communication stays open, you will always be able to contact her when you need her. She can't do a lot from inside these walls but from the outside, she can do a hell of a lot more."  
  
Renfro sighed, "Mr. Cale, why don't you go make yourself comfortable or take a tour of the base. We need to discuss this in order to come to an agreement."  
  
Logan stood up and stepped away from the desk. He didn't offer his hand for a hand shake but instead left them to make up their minds.

* * *

Max laughed as she lost her knight to her opponent. Ginger was sat beside her groaning at her dire play, play that seemed to be leading to a miserable defeat against Alec; no less.  
  
"Max you suck big time at chess," Alec said with his usual cockiness as he took his rook to C5.  
  
Max was still laughing (uncharacteristically considering she was getting her ass well and truly whipped) as she moved her own rook. Looking up at Alec with a wide grin mounted on her face, she whispered the single word, "Checkmate."  
  
Ginger whooped and Max just smiled as she watched Alec's face fall faster than a plane nose diving at 3000 miles per hour.  
  
"So what was that about me sucking at chess, Alec?"  
  
Alec shook his head in disbelief, "I actually said that you rocked at chess Max. Sucked? No, it appears that it's me who sucks at chess. Oh well, least I still beat you at pool."  
  
"You are a sore loser."  
  
"That's coz I don't lose. Normally," he added.  
  
"Give it up Alec," Ginger yelled, "The only thing you know how to do is poke a ball with a stick."  
  
"Actually," Alec said indignantly, "There are a lot of things I'm good at."  
  
"Yeah like what?" Max challenged.  
  
Alec sat and thought for a while before answering carefully, "Driving you up the wall, oh and kicking your ass too."  
  
"Yeah right," Max snorted, "Like you've even touched my ass – not that I'd let you of course."  
  
"Ok, let's have a little demonstration then," Alec said getting up, "and solve this disagreement once and for all."  
  
"Fine," Max said, too standing up.  
  
"Now it's on!" Ginger grinned as she got comfortable on the table, to watch this eagerly anticipated fight.  
  
The two transgenics stood with an acceptable distance between them, each throwing 'you're so dead' glances towards the other.  
  
Since Alec was being a wuss, Max decided it was her who was going to have to make the first attack. She brought out her arm in a low punch, hoping to catch him out, but Alec just sidestepped it with ease. In frustration, she tried to kick him from under his feet. Alec jumped up avoiding contact, "Come on Maxie, that the best you can do?"  
  
Max took advantage of the fact that Alec had such a big trap and couldn't keep his cocky remarks to himself. He lost some of his concentration as he started speaking but it was enough for Max to get him on the ground. He fell with a thump as she struck him hard in the stomach. She had knocked the wind completely and utterly out of him and he lay motionless on the floor as Max towered above him,  
  
"Looks like I found another thing you suck at."  
  
Alec smiled sweetly up at her; which she had not at all expected and so it had thrown her slightly. Max played dirty, so the way he figured it, he could too. Using her lapse in concentration to his own advantage this time, he kicked out his legs and swiped Max from off her feet in one rapid movement. Her fall was cushioned by none other than Alec; she landed right on top of him.  
  
"You are such an asshole!" Max spat out.  
  
"Yeah, but you love me anyway."  
  
The room fell into a loud silence, or so it had seemed until a small pin dropped. Or more precisely, Logan opened his mouth,  
  
"Hi Max."  
  
Crap.

* * *

A/N 2 – Yes I know that was an incredibly clichéd fight and end to this chapter but I just couldn't help myself, it was too damn tempting! Ok, so come on what did you think of:  
  
a) Logan's negotiations – is Max really gonna go? What she gonna do when she finds out about Logan's dealings? You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out! grins evilly

b) The little chess game, not to mention the fight (predictable as it was!)

c) Logan's timely entry! (like I said I couldn't help myself!)  
  
Anyways, I really do hope you liked it and once again a very big thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed:  
  
Jade- K – Hello there! Nice to have you back! Of course you're forgiven for the lack of reviews! Not that I mind not getting any reviews (yeah right who am I kidding? I live on reviews!) Anyways, thank you for reviewing all those chapters, you really didn't have to. I'm glad that it amused. Yes it would be very funny if Logan was brainwashed and he began thinking he was a transgenic – might try that for another fic! Lol!

Kristibella – Hmmm? Renfro? For the time being she seems to have changed for the better but who knows? Only my pen does! Thanx for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.

SGOU – thank you! I'm glad you liked the conversation, thank you very much for reviewing.

Loralee – see you really had nothing to worry about, it wasn't that type of fight. In a way both Max and Alec won in the end, so I didn't come down heavily on one side – I hope you didn't mind.

Lakergirl – well I'm very glad you like long fics coz this is gonna be one. I will keep updating if people want me to, reviews are a great incentive! So thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chap.

Chainedreamer – No problem! Hope you liked.

Aotearoa Hiphop Grl – oh thank you blushes Glad u liked it and thank you again for reviewing.

Messymissy – Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hoped u liked this chap. Also I love your pen name!

Chaosti – Yep reviews definitely have power! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked! smiles

JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover – thank you! Ok, I'm revealing the plot slowly, so you will find out eventually what's going on! By the way, I am totally in love with your fic, please update it soon!

Amanda – thank you! I'm very happy that you love it so much! Yes action is on the way but I warn you that I suck at writing action! Anyways thanks for reviewing.

Nelita – haha! I'm nothing near a goddess. If I was my room would be at least slightly tidier slightly tidier so that I could actually see the FLOOR! Hmmm? Logan dying? Maybe. Yes you are welcome to borrow Ginger for a chap of your story so long as you update soon!

SmilinStar xxx


	13. Differences in Wants

**Freedom on the inside  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Thirteen**

Differences in Wants  
  
Crap. Crap. Crap.  
  
Max looked up at the man she supposedly loved and felt extremely uncomfortable. Of all times Logan had to appear, it had to be while she was in this unimaginable position. Getting off Alec faster than you could say her name, she stood to face him.  
  
"Uh hi"  
  
Logan just looked from Max to Alec then back at Max again, "So what are you guys up to?"  
  
"We were playing chess," Max answered far too quickly.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well we were playing chess but then we were just trying out some moves."  
  
Logan said nothing.  
  
"As in combat moves."  
  
Logan nodded, his face still sceptical, "Oh ok, well anyway, I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Uh now?"  
  
"Yeah now."  
  
"Oh ok," Max nodded walking straight out of the room. Logan looked back down at Alec, who was still sitting on the floor. His face was impassive but Alec knew full well what was going through his mind. And yes, he felt guilty, but only very slightly. Logan turned quickly and left the room just a few paces behind Max.  
  
Max shut the door after Logan stepped out on to the corridor and leant up against it.  
  
"What do you need to talk about?"  
  
"They showed me the photographs and explained all about the familiars."  
  
"So what do they want from you?"  
  
"They want me to work with them against this breeding cult."  
  
"And you said?"  
  
"I said yes but only on two conditions: that I'm allowed to work from Seattle and that you're set free."  
  
Max stared at him with her mouth gaping open in shock, "And w-what did they say?"  
  
"They're still thinking about it, but I have a really good feeling about this Max. I think they're going to let you come home, isn't it great?"  
  
Max said nothing.  
  
"Max?" Logan asked momentarily stepping out of his euphoria.  
  
"W-who are you to negotiate over my future and . . . and what I want?"  
  
"Max . . ."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you Logan that you might want to consult _me_ first before making a deal on _my_ life!"  
  
"Max, I thought you'd be happy to get out of this place. I mean what about Cindy, Sketchy or me for that matter; don't you miss us at all?"  
  
"Logan I'm not saying that. Course I miss you guys but I want to be in control of my own life and make my own choices."  
  
"Yeah but you're not. Manticore controls you and it always will!"  
  
Max glared at him; her mask now fully in place.  
  
"Oh god Max, I never meant it like that!"  
  
"No you're right, I am a freak and I always will be!"  
  
"Max . . ."  
  
"I'll see you later Logan."  
  
"Max, come on!"  
  
Logan moved forward towards Max to try and at least re arrange his words and formulate a proper apology, but all he was met with was a slammed door.

* * *

All the transgenics that had been in the recreation room at the time, looked quickly away from the door as soon as she re-entered, all except Ginger and Alec who were still watching her closely.  
  
"Did all you guys hear that?"  
  
None of them spoke.  
  
"Yeah well I guess its better that you heard it all that way. Wouldn't want you to go thinking I bailed on you again. I mean, I'm an 09'er, I'm gonna have a tendency to keep running away, right?"  
  
A small X6 sitting in the far corner of the room, spoke out, "We don't think that, you're not just an 09'er, you're Max now."  
  
Max smiled gratefully at the little boy before turning to Ginger who had come to stand beside her,  
  
"Whatever you do Max, this time we know that you're not running away, right everyone?"  
  
The whole room murmured in agreement, except for Alec who sat on the table staring at his army boots.  
  
"Right Alec?" Ginger asked noticing the fact that he hadn't said anything.  
  
Alec looked up. Nodding slowly at Ginger, he turned to look at Max, "Right."  
  
Max knew full well that he didn't mean it; his expressive hazel-green eyes gave it away. What did surprise her however, was that it wasn't anger she was seeing, but an emotion she couldn't quite define.  
  
As the transgenics got back to their games and socialising Max attempted to get behind Alec's mask.  
  
"Would you mind if I did go?"  
  
"It's not for me to mind Max."  
  
"But you'd be angry?"  
  
"Oh Maxie look, it's not about us, it's not about me or Logan; this is about you. Do you want to leave here and fight these loonies from the outside? Because Max, you can fight them from anywhere."  
  
"You don't understand, I left behind so many people I care about."  
  
"Then you should go."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But Manticore's changed."  
  
"Well I've been here all my life; nothing's changed."  
  
"It's more bearable. Renfro's got it in her head that I'm special, hence her not being so tough on me. I have friends now too, Joshua, Ginger, the rest of our unit . . . you."  
  
"Me?" Alec laughed, "Max, I'm just your ever dependable pain in the ass!"  
  
"Yeah well, I never had one of those before," Max smiled.  
  
"Look Max, if you're worried you're gonna hurt your new 'friends' by leaving Manticore, then don't. You heard them all."  
  
Max nodded, "In that case, I guess its back to Seattle and delivering packages."  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
Alec smiled; his acting brilliant. Max couldn't tell a thing. Walking past her, he quickly exited the room.  
  
Max stood there staring at the spot he had been in, still undecided about what to do. She felt more dejected than anything. What had she expected? Alec to be grovelling for her to stay? She had hoped for some sort of reaction. Why? She had no idea, but she was more than disheartened when she received nothing from him. It seemed that by not really saying anything at all, Alec had been the one that had finally made up Max's mind.

* * *

"Ah, take a seat Mr. Cale."  
  
Logan took the seat offered.  
  
"We've made our decision."  
  
"Um, about that," Logan interrupted, "I don't actually know whether or not Max would like to go ahead with it. I haven't had the chance to ask her."  
  
"That's ok Logan," Lydecker said, "We're expecting her any-"  
  
A loud knock on the door interrupted him.  
  
"And here she is right on cue, come in."  
  
The door opened and in walked Max in her usual t-shirt and army pants combination. Not giving Logan a single glance, she came to stand next to him.  
  
"Sit down 452," Renfro ordered. Max did as she was told.  
  
"We've agreed to let you go."  
  
Max was stunned; she had known it was a likely possibility, but for them to actually confirm she was free from Manticore was another story altogether.  
  
"But we have a condition of our own, Mr. Cale."  
  
"Yes?" Logan asked.  
  
"We would like to send another transgenic with Max."  
  
Max's eyes opened in yet more surprise.  
  
"You've already met him Mr. Cale; X5-494."  
  
Logan instantly went to object on hearing the last three digits, "I said that letting Max go would be enough to persuade me into believing you. I also assured you that Max wouldn't be running off. Surely it doesn't make sense to lose two of your best soldiers?"  
  
"494's second-in-command can easily take over. We also have two new X5s looking to join a new unit. They will be perfect as temporary stand-ins."  
  
"Permission to speak."  
  
"Yes 452?"  
  
"Does 494 agree with all of this?"  
  
"We don't know yet, we haven't asked him. But I remind you again 452, 494 is a soldier, he doesn't have to agree with us, he just has to obey us."  
  
Lydecker looked to Logan, "So are we in agreement?"  
  
Logan looked at Max, but she gave him no help. He turned back to Lydecker's outstretched hand and realised he was alone in this decision. Telling himself that it wouldn't be a problem, he took his left hand and gave it one firm shake,  
  
"Yes we are."

* * *

A/N 2 – So how did you guys find that? Most of you had guessed that Alec would be going with her but that was pretty obvious since this will turn out to be M/A. Anyways, thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought.  
  
Massive thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Chaosti – lol! Love your reviews! Really make me laugh. Am very glad that you liked the ending!

Lolitaro – don't worry, her and Logan won't be together for much longer. Glad you liked and I hope you feel the same bout this chap.

Chainedreamer – hehe! So I take it you're happy, Alec's going as well?!

XxInsanityxX – thank you, hope you liked this chap. Will continue to update, so no worries.

RPGirl – am very glad you found my story and am very very glad u liked it! Hope you liked this chap too.

Lakergirl – well I hoped you liked it since Alec's gonna go with her now! Don't worry, will definitely be M/A!

Lynsi – No problem. Lol, yeah well guessing what's coming next is the fun of it! Hope u liked this chap, even though Max isn't staying in Manticore.

JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover – lol! Thanks for updating! About Max and Logan: I am really sorry but I'm gonna have to wean her off him slowly, so bear with me!

Aotearoa Hiphop Grl – Yay! Glad u liked the chess game. I personally love chess, anyway, thanks for reviewing and hope u liked.

Nelita – Thank you! Hope u liked this chap! Waiting for your update.

ellenemi – hey there! Thanks for reviewing, glad you're lovin' it!

SmilinStar xxx


	14. Goodbye, Hello

**Freedom on the inside**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Fourteen**

Goodbye, Hello  
  
Max crawled through the small hole in the wall. Getting completely through to the side she wanted to be on, she pushed the crumbling bricks back into place and then got out from under her bunk. Standing up, she brushed the dust and dirt from off her and wiped her hands on her trousers.  
  
"Hey Max."  
  
Max spun around on the spot, not really thrown by the voice as she had in all honesty expected a visit from him.  
  
"Hey Alec."  
  
"So how's the big guy doing?" he asked pointing down to the floor.  
  
"Good, but feeling a bit low."  
  
"So you told him?"  
  
"Yeah," Max sighed, "And I'm guessing Renfro's already talked to you?"  
  
"Yeah she has. I was actually on my way to say bye to Josh but I noticed the bricks moved aside and guessed you were down there. Thought I'd give you some space."  
  
"Thanks," Max said. There was then an awkward silence, before Alec broke it,  
  
"I should probably go see him now though," he said getting down on all fours beside the bunk, "I've already had a little talk with the unit but they still wanna talk to you."  
  
"Ok . . . um Alec?"  
  
"Yeah Max?" Alec asked peeking out from under the bunk.  
  
"Are you angry at me?"  
  
"Why would I be angry?"  
  
"Coz I'm not giving you a choice. I'm forcing you to leave Manticore even if you don't want to."  
  
"Max its Manticore doing the forcing and I'm not angry. I don't know what I'm feeling; happy, sad, excited or scared; I can't really make my mind up."  
  
Max nodded still not quite believing him.  
  
"Honestly Maxie, wouldn't want you to leave me and have all the fun now would I?"  
  
Before she could even reply, Alec had disappeared through the hole in her cell wall.  
  
Max sat down on her bunk with so large a force that it shook and the chains holding it in place rattled. The rattling of the chains was the exact description she was looking for when thinking about the state of her brain; she was well and truly rattled by Alec's last words. Was it just her making a big deal out of nothing but was there a cryptic message behind the words? 'Wouldn't want you to leave me . . .' No it was just her overactive imagination, Alec wouldn't care _that _much if she left. Sure he would probably be pissed for a couple of days but he'd soon get over it. He'd soon find another unfortunate female X5 to pester and cheese off constantly. Somehow though, Max didn't believe it.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you," Ginger mumbled into Max's hair.  
  
"Well it's not as if I'm escaping this time round. I will be back regularly for updates."  
  
"I know, but it won't be the same with both you and Alec gone."  
  
Max slowly released Ginger from their hug, "I thought that would be something to celebrate," she said with a grin.  
  
"Ha ha!" Ginger punched her lightly in the shoulder. "Have you told the rest of our unit?"  
  
"Yeah, thankfully no water works, but then I didn't expect any: they're males after all."  
  
"Yeah," Ginger sighed.  
  
"I also wanted to um thank you," Max said looking up, "You've been a great friend and I hadn't really expected to be making any. Especially since I'm considered a traitor and . . ."  
  
"No you're not . . . okay you were . . . but we all know you better now and you're a friend to all of us."  
  
"Thank you," Max said moving in for another hug which Ginger returned.  
  
"Yep we're ass kicking soldiers that are crying babies, all rolled into one!" Ginger laughed.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!"  
  
Both the female X5s turned their heads to the doorway of Ginger's cell. Alec stood leaning against the frame with a look of sheer disbelief,  
  
"It's not as if we're going away to die and you're coming to our funeral next week!"  
  
"Shut up Alec," Max snapped, "We're girls, it's what we do."  
  
"Yeah cry, cry and then cry some more."  
  
"It's called letting your feelings out and sharing. Maybe you members of the male species should try it out some time."  
  
"Ha! Yeah right! Anyway, I came to tell you we're heading off in ten minutes."  
  
"Ok," Max nodded, "I'll see you out front."  
  
Alec nodded and then left Max and Ginger to their goodbyes.

* * *

Logan sat behind the driver's wheel watching the four distant figures in the car's mirror. Max and Alec were talking to Renfro and Lydecker, probably about their guidelines outside of Manticore. That's what he guessed anyway. He was still waiting for them to finish up talking so that they could head off towards Seattle, but it seemed they wouldn't be leaving just yet.  
  
How did he honestly feel about this whole thing? He wasn't in the least bit sure. At first he had been so excited and pretty much over the moon at the prospect of Max being back in Seattle with him that he hadn't thought about what she'd want. But how was he to know that she wanted to stay in Manticore? She hated the place for Pete's sake! She ran away from it in '09, so what the hell was different now? The only logical explanation he could come up with, was Alec. So you can only imagine how pissed off he was to realise the cocky X5 was tagging along too.  
  
Sighing, Logan looked back into the mirror. This time the reflection was different. Lydecker and Renfro had disappeared, leaving Alec and Max walking side by side towards the car. They weren't talking but they seemed completely at ease unlike the day he had first met Alec in his apartment.  
  
Logan looked away from the mirror and concentrated on the steering wheel as he waited for them to get in. A cold breeze hitting the back of his neck indicated the opening of the back door and a casual "Hey Logan" told him it was Alec who had gotten in. Max walked around the front of the car and opened the door to the front passenger's seat. Getting in she said nothing to Logan but quickly fastened her seat belt, waiting for him to drive off.  
  
Alec could sense the tension as soon as both of them had entered the car but he was clearly surprised by the lack of words between the two love birds. Wracking his brains for any possible reasons, his memory stopped on the conversation, or rather argument; a handful of transgenics had eavesdropped in on earlier.  
  
_"Manticore controls you and it always will!"_  
  
_"No you're right, I am a freak and I always will be!"  
_  
Ooh dear. Looks like Max hadn't forgiven him quite yet. Well in that case he was in for a long boring drive into his new life.  
  
As Logan drove off, looking nowhere but forward, both Max and Alec turned to watch Manticore as it got smaller in the distance, until all that could be seen were the trees and more trees that lined the horizon, and a mass of traffic behind them.  
  
Yep, this was gonna be one boring ride.

* * *

A/N 2 – Well they're off! I hope you liked that! Not to worry all of those who are thinking that that was the last of Ginger, I will bring her back! Chapters 15 and 16 have been written, just need to type them up, so they will be on their way soon. Let me know what you thought and as per usual thank you very much to my lovely reviewers:  
  
Kristibella – v. glad u liked Triangle! I've taken your hint, more chaps shud b up on ur return

Lakergirl – thank you – hope u liked

Lolitaro – yep, she is developing feelings for him, it's subtle at the moment

Chaosti – Yes old man cale is in for a surprise!

Chainedreamer – there u go, here's ur update, hope u liked!

Loralee – I'm glad someone didn't see it coming! Lol!

SGOU – well I guess we'll never know – grins evilly – well I may just give you an insight . . .

Aotearoa Hiphop Grl – So what d'ya think? Anyways hope u enjoyed

Nelita – um I dunno much about Biggs, so I'm kinda leaving him out, sorry 4 the slow update

Lynsi – oc is coming and Ginger will be back – never fear!

Willow98002 – hope u liked Alec's reaction and Max's too

Jade-k – tru, logan did wat he thought was right but you know I love any opportunity for Max to be angry at him!

eNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover – Sorry for long wait and yeah it's no probs about using Ginger!  
  
Hope you all have a wonderful summer!

SmilinStar xxx


	15. Settling In

**Freedom on the inside  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)

**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Fifteen**

Settling In  
  
Alec collapsed on to Logan's sofa as soon as they arrived at his apartment. His actions were rewarded with a glare from the owner. Alec smirked, but sat up straighter as not to offend the Ordinary any more than necessary.  
  
"So where's he going to stay?" Logan asked turning away from the bad mannered X5.  
  
Max shrugged, "I suppose he could stay with us for a while. I don't think OC'd mind too much."  
  
"Where's who gonna stay?" Alec called out as he watched the two.  
  
"You," Max snapped, "With us."  
  
"Well don't I get a say in it?"  
  
"Well you don't have any options."  
  
"True," Alec nodded.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "He'll stay with us," she said turning to Logan.  
  
"Ok . . . um do you want a coffee before you head off?"  
  
"No we should probably get going," Max refused openly without even missing a beat, "Need to catch Cindy before she goes out. Don't want her to have a fright when she gets home. You know, 'weird transgenic girl back from the dead' and a 'never before seen typical chauvinistic male transgenic' in her home; could give her quite a scare."  
  
Logan laughed but Max didn't even crack a smile. Turning, she went over to Alec and whacked him upside the head, "Come on Alec."  
  
Alec's hand went up to his head as he rubbed it, "Do you always have to hit me to tell me to do something?"  
  
"Just shut up before I have to kick your ass and make you shut up!"  
  
Alec scowled at her back as he followed her out of the apartment. Their absence left Logan all alone with nothing but the tick of his wall clock for company.

* * *

Cindy dumped her plate into the sink. She looked from the sponge to the washing up liquid. Funnily enough, she decided she'd do the washing up later. She moved to leave the kitchen but was distracted by an oddly familiar noise. It sounded very much like the running engine of Max's Ninja. But it couldn't be could be?  
  
Turning back around, her heart leapt figuratively two thousand feet at the sight of her beloved girl straddling her prized possession, "Miss me did ya?"  
  
Cindy grabbed Max and hugged her fiercely, "Thank god you're alive!"  
  
"Well since you're alive, I'm alive, everyone who's livings alive, why don't we kick ourselves a party?"  
  
"Shut up Alec," Max snapped as she released Cindy.  
  
"Alec?" Cindy asked.  
  
Max stepped to the side, allowing the male X5 to come into Cindy's view.  
  
Cindy's eyebrows shot up as she stared appreciatively at Alec. Max nudged her slightly in the side, "He's the wrong type for you, remember?"  
  
"Well yeah I remember."  
  
"Hey what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing idiot, except Cindy here bats for the other team, so don't go getting your hopes up."  
  
Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Nice digs," he said walking into the room.  
  
Cindy just stared after him, "Uh Max honey, care to explain?"  
  
"He's another X5."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah, we're kinda on a mission together."  
  
"Hang on, wait a minute, I though you escaped Manticore?"  
  
"Uh, yes and no. I don't actually have to go back but I'm still with Manticore."  
  
"Boo can you at least try to speak a language I understand?"  
  
Max sighed, "Let's sit down, this is gonna take a while."

* * *

"Ok, well I think I get it," Cindy said, "but I still don't understand why you're going ahead with it."  
  
"Manticore's the lesser of two evils. This way I'm outta Manticore but I'm also helping with the fight against the Familiars."  
  
"It still don't explain 'hotboy' over there."  
  
Max rolled her eyes at the remark. 'Hotboy' was currently ransacking all the kitchen cupboards, "You don't have any beer do you?"  
  
The girls just ignored him, "Yeah Manticore wanted me to have a little buddy, just to make sure I don't do a runner."  
  
"And you want him to stay here?"  
  
"Just until he finds a place of his own."  
  
"I dunno Boo, a damn fine specimen like him could hinder my chances with the better sex."  
  
Max laughed, "Don't worry, he won't be any problems, right Alec?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Max sighed.  
  
"What?" he yelled again.  
  
"Nothing!" Max yelled louder.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
Max groaned. Why was he just so damn frustrating all the time? OC laughed, "I don't have any problems with it, are you sure you don't?"  
  
"What?" Max asked arching her eyebrows.  
  
"Nothin' boo, nothin' at all."  
  
"Hey do you guys have any pizza?" Alec called out from the kitchen.  
  
Both girls rolled their eyes concurrently at the question. "This better not have to be for long," Cindy muttered.  
  
Max nodded in agreement, "He'll find a place ASAP, I'll make sure of it."  
  
"I love you 'n all girl, so I'm willing to do this for ya, but there's a reason I go the other way. Men? Fools the lot of them!"  
  
Watching Alec from the corner of her eye, Max was inclined to agree with her.

* * *

A/N 2 – Ok, so that was the 'return of the Queen of Originalness.' Next up its 'return of the Sketchmeister and . . . Normal . . . in all his normalness.' I hope you liked the chapter, short as it was, please keep reviewing even though this chap probably wasn't one of my best! I'm not going anywhere for the summer, so I'm depending on lots of reviews to make it enjoyable! Thank you to all my reviewers, love you all:  
  
Starr Light1 – I think I mentioned this before, but I haven't seen much of season one or past Fuhgeddaboutit in season two, so I don't know much about Biggs or Cece. Therefore I don't think I'll be using them cos I wouldn't want to portray them inaccurately. But thank you very very much for reviewing and I hope u liked this chap. 

Aur – Max, Alec action will be coming but first I'm gonna get Alec settled and hopefully bring in the familiars!

Loralee – The thing about your Ben idea, is that Alec won't have met Ben in my story coz its basically set from 'designate this' onwards. Max and Ben have still escaped Manticore the first time around. Max figuring her feelings before Alec, however, is a definite possibility!!!!

Queen of the Myrmidon – Thanks!

Jade-k – lol, glad you liked, thanks for reviewing!

Lakergirl – no definitely not the end of Manticore and butt kicking action is on its way after a couple of chaps!

Jessica – lol! Logan and Alec don't get along! Glad u liked!

Nelita – hope u liked this chap and don't worry more Ginger is to come.

JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover – see I agree, half the time on the show Logan looks really jealous of Alec, anyone else notice that? Anyways, I'm very glad that u liked it and I can't wait for your next update!  
  
SmilinStar xxx


	16. Strange Little Life

**Freedom on the inside**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.  
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Pairing:** M/A (eventually!)  
  
**Summary:** What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?  
  
**Author's Note:** I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter Sixteen**  
  
Strange Little Life  
  
"Just smile and nod and don't even try and open your mouth," Max whispered to Alec, whilst simultaneously nudging him in his side with her elbow as they walked into the usual bustle of Jam Pony.  
  
"Hey Normal," Max said casually as she walked up to the front desk.  
  
"You don't have time to say hey, these packages need delivering! Bip!" he barked with not so much as a glance up at the person who had spoken.  
  
Max was just about to open her mouth with a comeback to match but was instantly prevented by her name being yelled by a very familiar voice.  
  
"MAX!" Turning she found herself in the wide open arms of none other than Sketchy. It was also at that moment that Normal decided to look up.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the missy miss back from the dead."  
  
"What can I say Normal? News of my death have been greatly exaggerated."  
  
"I've heard many excuses for not coming into work but 'faking your own death'? That has got to be the lowest of the low, even from you!"  
  
"Look Normal, I had a . . . medical emergency."  
  
"A medical emergency?"  
  
"A heart transplant."  
  
"Uh yeah," Normal scoffed, "You got a doctor's-"  
  
Max sighed before doing something completely unexpected; she lifted up her shirt, giving Normal a nice view of her scar.  
  
Alec, Cindy and Sketchy stood behind her with their eyes wide open in shock. Unfortunately for them, they didn't quite get a nice a view as Normal, although Sketchy did try his luck. The key word being 'try'. Cindy whipped him back before he could even take a single step forward.  
  
"That's uh . . . a nice scar you got there."  
  
Max just smiled as she just put her shirt back down.  
  
"Well it's healing fast. Anyway, I brought you a present Normal, you know as my way of saying sorry for missing about four months of work."  
  
Normal arched his eyebrows.  
  
"Guys meet Alec," Max turned back around to Alec and placed an arm on his shoulder.  
  
Predictably, Normal and Sketchy just stared at him, making Alec feel very uncomfortable under the two gazes. Lifting his hand, he waved briefly, "hi."  
  
"I think Alec'll be perfect for delivering packages, so what d'you say?"  
  
"Well we are down a couple of men . . . sure I'll give you a test run."  
  
"Thanks man," Alec smiled.  
  
"Well come on then, don't just stand around. These packages are missing their mommies! Bip, bip, bip!"  
  
Max grabbed a couple of packages and unceremoniously tossed a few to Alec,  
  
"Welcome to my strange little life."

* * *

"Well that was the last package," Alec breathed as he sat on his bike, "And I made a whopping grand total of a CENT in tips!"  
  
Max smirked as she felt the weight of her own tips in her pocket, "Like I said, being POLITE, is worth the trouble."  
  
"Polite," Alec scoffed, "You don't have a polite bone in your body!"  
  
"Actually I do, asshole!"  
  
"Maxie, you just demonstrated my point."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
It was Alec's turn to smirk at his success of riling her up, "I'm going home."  
  
"Excuse me, but you mean MY home!"  
  
"Same difference. Anyway the kitchen's mine tonight."  
  
"Oh great!" Max groaned, "What are you up to?"  
  
Alec did what he thought was a charming wink, "You'll have to wait and see," before riding off, giving Max no chance to respond.  
  
"Jerk," she muttered.

* * *

Max walked straight through the laminated lounge into Logan's computer room. She didn't knock. Barging into Logan's apartment had become second nature to her; even Logan came to expect it. He spun around on his chair on hearing the footsteps,  
  
"Max."  
  
"Hey Logan."  
  
The two stood there for a couple of minutes of silent unease before Logan attempted to make the first step towards reconciliation,  
  
"I didn't get to explain myself back at Manticore. You misunderstood me, Max."  
  
"No your meaning was explicit . . . and you were right. I am forever going to be controlled by Manticore."  
  
"But you don't have to be," Logan said getting up from his seat as Max sat down.  
  
"Logan you don't get it. I'm a transgenic."  
  
Logan gave her the look that read, 'Yeah, well tell me something I didn't know.'  
  
"I'm always going to be a transgenic. I was bred to be a soldier." Max continued.  
  
"But Max you can leave that behind."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to. I can't be the normal girl you want me to be."  
  
"I'm not asking you to be normal."  
  
Max didn't have a reply.  
  
"Look Logan, I've got to go. If you get more info from Renfro or Lydecker, let me know."  
  
Max turned to leave but was stopped in her tracks by Logan as he opened the conversation again,  
  
"So where does this leave us Max?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
"What's changed? Before you were recaptured, we were . . ."  
  
"Like I said, I don't know." With that, she left him to his own dejection.

* * *

As soon as Max walked through her own door, a surge of relief flooded her senses; that and a particularly suspicious smell wafting in from the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"ALEC!" Max yelled as she rushed in.  
  
"Hey Max," Alec smiled innocently as he held an overcooked, burnt and black piece of meat in a baking tray, which Max suspected had previously been a chicken.  
  
She stared at the scene with nothing but amusement. The usually brash X5 was decked in Original Cindy's cooking apron. It was covered in cute little pictures of honey pots and homemade jam jars, with various herbs bordering the fabric. Max couldn't even begin to question where Cindy had gotten the apron from, let alone her using it. His outfit was completed with oven mitts to match and a classic white chef's hat.  
  
"W-what a-re you . . . doing?" Max managed to choke out, while trying to keep her hysterical laughter (which was threatening to show at any moment) under control.  
  
"I was trying to make us dinner. You know as a thank you. But yeah sure, laugh at the guy who can't even work an oven. Seriously, give me an open fire to cook over any day!"  
  
Max for once in her life was speechless. The feeling of anger had quickly subsided, (even though she knew one perfectly good oven tray was completely ruined), and was replaced with something she couldn't quite name. It was endearing, is what it was. She had never seen this side of Alec before, and it was startling but pleasant all at the same time.  
  
"Well I guess it's just hot dogs for dinner," Alec sighed dumping the tray on to the kitchen counter.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to cook," Max said to his back.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Well that was obvious. More of a 'how to cook' than 'can cook'.  
  
"There's nothing hard about putting a chicken into an oven. It's getting the oven to work that's the hard part."  
  
Max smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"It's only burnt chicken and hot dogs."  
  
"No thanks for the gesture."  
  
Alec shrugged, "No biggie."  
  
He then gave her a big, open and entirely innocent smile, catching her completely off guard. Doing a full u-turn, she walked out of the kitchen so fast; she nearly walked into the wall.  
  
'He's right it's no biggie, so why am I making a big deal out of this? It was just dinner, well not much of a dinner.' Max fell on to the sofa as she listened to Alec carrying on away with his 'cooking.' She kept her exterior as calm as possible but her mind was as frazzled as the poor chicken. This was perfect; more confusion to add to her cake mixture.

* * *

A/N 2 – Hope you all liked that! Next chapter sees the arrival of the familiars!!! And well that means some action for those who have been waiting for it! Thank you once again to all my reviewers:  
  
Chainedreamer – Hey don't worry, I'm not planning on disappearing and not ending the story! I will finish it . . . one day!  
  
Lakergirl – even my twelve year old cousin noticed the jealousy and he's a boy! Thanks for reviewing and yes I heard about Jensen being on Smallville. Only problem is I'm probably going to be waiting for over another year for the fourth season coz here in the UK we haven't even seen the third one yet! As you can guess I'm very annoyed!  
  
Sarasidle3 – Here you go here's your update, but I can't promise I won't write any more cliffhangers; they're just so fun to write!  
  
Loralee – I'll try to get Alec to mention something about Biggs, thanks for sticking by the story, hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Jade-k – I don't think Max'll ever stop hitting him even when I make her fall head over heels in love with him!!! Lol!  
  
Aur – I try to write long chapters but then they become too long and I have to cut down, and so I get back to square one, but I'll try!!!  
  
Chaosti –lol! Yep definitely perfect. D'you watch Smallville? Jensen's got a regular part in it! Yippee!!! Anyway hope you liked this chap and I did include the scar scene, couldn't miss that out!  
  
Auramin – I totally see where you're coming from but I wanted to get Max and Alec out of Manticore and it seemed the best way to do it. I think they probably don't quite trust her yet but they came up with a compromise that's why they were willing to let her go.  
  
Nelita – hey you will be getting Ginger back. I'm just giving her a break at the mo to develop the story a bit more! Alec beating the crap out of Max? I suppose I could arrange another fight . . .  
  
Lisa – first and foremost I apologise!!!! I'm so sorry I didn't get round to mentioning you on the previous chapter. You see I up loaded chapter 15 without checking to see if I had any new reviews, so sorry! And also I am very glad you like the story and thank you for reviewing!

Lynsi - Hey thanks for reviewing and i hope you liked Max's return to Jam Pony and Alec's entrance to the world of delivering packages!!!  
  
Keep reviewing guys, means a lot!  
  
Thanks  
  
SmilinStar xxx


	17. X5 Murder Case

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Seventeen**

X5 Murder Case

Max stifled her yawn as she pressed the talk button on her phone,

"Hey . . . yeah we'll be there, give us about ten minutes."

Hanging up, she stuffed the phone in her jacket.

"ALEC!" She bellowed so loudly that the unwashed plates and bowls in the kitchen sink clattered slightly.

"Ok, ok, I'm up," Alec muttered as he sat up on the couch; his temporary bed. His hair was an anticipated mess and his eyes were still half shut.

Max stomped over to him, "Ups no good pretty boy, you need to be ready. Logan's got news. So come get that-"

"Lazy ass out of bed and get dressed before I smack you silly," Alec finished for her as he stood up, "All you gotta say is please."

Max picked up his shirt and shoved it in his face, "Hurry up!"

"I thought I was outta Manticore."

"You are!" Max snapped impatiently.

"Don't feel like it," he moaned as he stumbled his way to the bathroom.

Max looked down at her wrist for the time.

"Tell Logan we aren't gonna make it in ten."

Max looked back up at Alec who was standing in the bathroom's doorway with a satisfied smirk on his face. Grabbing a cushion, she hurled it towards him. Alec had been prepared, this was Max after all, and so he had managed to move out of harms way just in time.

"Asshole!" Max yelled.

"Always!" he yelled back.

[line]

Half an hour later, the two transgenics made their way into Logan's apartment.

"So what you got for us?" Max asked parking her butt on his desk.

"Renfro called. They want you to check out the place those two X5s got killed by who they suspect were the familiars, Max you've been briefed haven't you?"

"Yeah, happened about a month ago now."

"Three X5s were sent on a routine mission. Two were killed by attackers who seemed to possess abilities-"

"We know about the familiars, so what now?"

Logan appeared offended by the interruption but Alec couldn't care less.

"Well here's the location," Logan said primarily to Max, "Just let them know about anything you find."

Max took the piece of paper before shoving Alec out through the door, "We'll keep in touch."

[line]

Alec and Max skid to a halt. Getting off their bikes they chained them to the lamppost opposite the address Logan had given them.

"Well that's the place," Max said looking at the large fenced of building.

Alec took off his helmet, "That's one scary lookin' place."

Max raised an eyebrow, "You scared?"

Alec scoffed, "Me? Never." He emphasised his point by being the first to set off towards the derelict building with nothing but a confident stride. Max smirked at his display of manliness. Shaking her head, she followed after him.

[line]

"This place stinks!" Max said, disgust plainly visible on her face as she kicked aside an empty beer bottle.

"And it's lethal," Alec said as he moved forward.

"What?"

"Look up there, looks like the ceiling caved in."

Max looked along the line of Alec's pointed finger; her eyes finally resting on the damp and collapsing ceiling of the building. It was covered in cracks and holes, and the floor was a mess of peeled paint and large splintered pieces of wood. They were lucky to even catch a glimpse of the bare wooden floor boards.

"What was this place?" Alec asked as he walked around the large room they were currently occupying.

"Must have been some big company's offices by the looks of the wiring. There are telephone lines everywhere."

"So what does this place have to do with those breeding lunatics?" Alec asked staring out of a half cracked and broken window.

"Basically we just have to look for clues as to where they may have gone."

"Great!" Alec muttered, "I've been demoted to a Charlie's Angel."

Max glared at him.

"Fine let's get on with this detective work then."

"Hang on."

"What? I thought you wanted me to . . ."

"Look here," Max crouched down on the floor. Alec walked back towards her, easily jumping over a heap of wooden planks to land beside her.

"Looks like blood," Max said leaning closer to the marks splashing a bit of colour into the grey wood. "Do you think it's theirs?"

"More likely the X5s but we can't be sure, best just to take a sample."

"Yeah you're right," Max said as she dropped her bag from her back onto the floor and went to unzip it.

"I think you'll find he's wrong."

The voice was equally unwelcoming as it was threatening. The danger sirens in her brain had only gone off at the moment she had felt the cold metal piercing the base of her neck. It felt very much like the barrel of a gun, and if that was the case, she was practically defenceless with her back to her assailant. Moving her eyes as far to the side as possible, without moving her head, she caught a glimpse of Alec. Sadly, he was very much in the same position as herself.

'Oh shit'

[line]

A/N 2 - Well, well, well, me and my cliffhangers hey!!! But I assume most of you can guess who they are anyway!!! For those of you wanting some M/A action, a snippet is on its way in the next chapter. But it won't be anything quite so significant yet.

My computer at the moment is driving me insane. I haven't actually been able to check this chapter on before updating, so I'm sorry if it comes out all wrong. [line] – that was just to make sure each part was kept separate. If it turned out ok, just ignore me.

Anway,

I hope you all liked this chapter and once again a massive thank you to all those who reviewed:

MirellaM – Hey there! Glad you liked Alec going with her. Can I just ask what AU stands for? Sorry if I sound stupid for asking that but I really appreciate the review, so thanks!

Chainedreamer – Here you go, there's your update. Hope you enjoyed!

Lynsi – Hey they! Yep its definitely tru about Jensen being in Smallville, for more info go to www(dot)kryptonsite(dot)com! Channel 4 are yet to show season 3 and he's going to be in season 4. Anyways I hope you liked this chap!

DiamondPrincess – Glad you've liked it so far. MA action? Well there's a tiny bit coming up in the next chapter. The main event? well I don't quite know when that is yet!!!

Grumpy2348 – Hey thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed!

Lisa – Glad that's sorted! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chap!

Jade-k – Oh thank you! (You're making me blush) I'm very happy that you found it amusing and the whole I LOVE ALEC thing, I do that a lot too!

Aur – Hey glad u liked! This chapter was slightly short, so I hope you didn't mind too much.

Kyla – That's no problem! I'm very glad you liked the story and thank you very much for reviewing Triangle!

Loralee – that's no problem about Biggs, he will be mentioned but I don't think I'll be able to write a lot on him.

Nelita - A logan/Alec confrontation? Hmmm? I'll see what I can cook up! Might have to wait a bit though.

Senorita-DLH – Yeah I like stories with Alec having a sweet side too, thanks for reviewing!

JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover – Hey glad you noticed! Yes I am totally lovin your fic and so its great to have you back! Please update soon!!!!!!

Kristibella – hey there! Hope you had a great holiday and I hope your theory went well. Sorry I haven't been able to upload another chapter quickly, my comps playin up!


	18. White Equals Purity?

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Eighteen**

White Equals Purity?

With the gun still very much in place, Max felt her hair being swept over to her left shoulder. The gun then slid, ever so slowly, to cover her barcode.

"Yep, transgenics sir."

Max assumed the sir was the man who then clicked his fingers, "tie them up." His bark was cold and emotionless. She half expected to see the mechanical face of a robot as the footsteps echoed louder. But what she saw was neither robot nor human. The face screamed nothing but hatred. The set jaws, the anger blazen eyes, all hidden by a cold and deceptively calm exterior; said nothing but pure evil.

"You're quite a handsome pair, aren't you?" the face spoke.

"So you must be the new bad guy in my life," Max quipped.

"Ames White," the man said, who now turned his face to look at Alec.

"Do you always get your girl to do the talking for you?"

"She tends to do it better than me," Alec said returning White's sickly smile. "Oh and," he added, almost as a scripted afterthought, "She's not my girl."

Responding to Alec's tone in his last statement, White asked, "So who hates who?" It was his idea of chit chat.

"That'd be Max hating me. Why? I don't really know."

"So I guess you wouldn't mind if I killed him first then?" White said looking back at Max.

"Actually," Alec answered for her, "She may hate me . . . but she hates you more. So I suppose in that case, you should put that gun up your own and do us all a favour by removing your ugly ass from our beautiful blue planet."

White laughed a very unconvincing 'ha ha'. "Nice try." Looking up at the man holding Alec captive, he nodded.

Max didn't have to see the gesture to know what was about to happen. Taking what she knew was a big risk; she spun around at transgenic speed and wrenched the gun out of the familiar's hand. Alec seized the opportunity created by Max to also unarm his attacker. And unlike Max, Alec had no problems with using a gun. Pulling the trigger, he shot the man clean through his chest.

"Damn it!" White swore, cursing his men for not following his orders immediately and tying them up. "Incompetent idiots!" he muttered as he charged at a preoccupied Max. Catching her off guard, he launched a punch to the left of her jaws.

Max stumbled backwards on to the floor as blood seeped from her lips. 'That's it, this son of a bitch is gonna pay!' Pushing herself off from the ground, she flew into action. A roundhouse kick struck him straight in the stomach. That was closely followed by a good shove into the concrete wall and a succession of head bangs against it.

Blood dripped down the side of his face as he pushed Max from off of him. He regained his posture and stood with the same twisted smile plastered on his face as he watched Max retreat a couple of steps. She was in no other terms freaked by his maniacal face and turned to look at Alec.

He too seemed to be finding it impossible to cause any real damage as he frantically attempted to tame the other remaining familiar,

"Max!" he yelled, "I can't bloody hurt them!"

White took a step towards Max as she regained her focus on him, "Pain is a phantom of the mind." Taking out his gun from his back pocket, he shot himself in the arm; not even wincing as he did so.

"Alec-" Max called out as White continued towards her with his bloodied arm.

"Got ya," Alec called back as he punched the incredibly irritating familiar one last time. Moving quickly, he grabbed Max from White's path and then they both ran. Ran as fast as transgenic speed let them. This was one battle they weren't going to win. Not today anyway.

"Transgenic scum!" They barely heard White's yelled taunt but they could imagine it anyway.

[line]

Max stumbled through Logan's apartment and collapsed onto his sofa.

"Max? Max?" Logan called frantically as he wheeled up to the transgenic, "Max are you ok? Oh god, are you hurt?"

Alec followed in after Max and too collapsed onto the sofa next to her.

"Max?" Logan yelled again, shaking her rather violently.

Finally she opened her eyes, "I'm fine," she breathed. "But try fighting three familiars, who don't feel pain and hence not actually being able to cause any damage to them, for a freakin' hour!"

"Well actually," Alec opened one eye, "One of them I can happily say was damaged a fair bit."

"You used a gun, doesn't count."

"Still, one less loonie to worry about," Alec shrugged.

Logan's eyes just moved from one to the other as they continued their private conversation. He snuffed the tiny spark of jealousy fast,

"Hello? Anyone gonna tell me what happened?"

"Logan mate," Alec started as he sat up straight, "Just give us a chance to recuperate." With that he fell back onto the sofa.

Logan watched as both the transgenics fell into a peaceful slumber side by side. Well, not quite so side by side. Max had almost subconsciously laid her head in Alec's lap and Alec returned the gesture; his hand coming round and holding her firmly.

Logan couldn't help but stare, though he sure as hell didn't want to.

[line]

Max awoke to the faint smell of pasta and a much stronger smell of denim and . . . Alec. 'What the hell?' Opening her eyes fully, her sight adjusted slowly to the dark denim on which her head rested. Now that she was fully awake, she could also feel the fingers intertwined in her hair. 'That must have been one hell of a fight for me to fall asleep . . . on Alec.'

Getting up carefully as not to wake the sleeping X5, she released herself from his grip and sat up on the sofa. Turning her head, she looked at him. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open, head tilted back; still fast asleep and completely oblivious to the intimate position in which they had been sleeping. He looked . . . adorable.

Max wanted to cringe at the use of the words that had popped up in her brain but she didn't. She watched silently as his chest steadily rose and fell in sleep. Her eyes moved back up his body to his face. His skin was flawless, except for a small eyelash resting on his cheek. Hesitantly moving her hand up to his face, she brushed the lash away gently with her thumb, leaving her four fingers still touching his soft skin.

She sat staring at her skin on his and felt inexplicably uncomfortable as she finally came to her senses. They were still at Logan's. Logan. Oh god. What if he had seen them? Where was he even? Logan answered Max's silent question as a sudden clatter of metal came from the kitchen. The unexpected noise caused Max to jerk away from Alec. She turned her head towards the kitchen and almost wanted to groan, he was probably preparing his same old culinary masterpiece –

"Lemme guess, pasta?"

Max's face flushed a hot pink, out of either embarrassment or amusement at Alec's perceptive guess. Turning back around, Alec was staring at her with smiling hazel-green eyes. The jerk hadn't been asleep at all, but for some reason Max wasn't at all bothered.

"Be grateful ass."

"I am," he said defensively, not one to turn down free food.

Max didn't reply.

Getting up from the sofa, he looked back down at her, "Let's go help lover-boy then."

Max rolled her eyes, "Alec, I swear you are-"

"Absolutely . . . uh . . . fantastic and . . . that's why everyone loves me and one day you will too."

This time Max couldn't reply. Not that it really mattered much, Alec had already disappeared into Logan's kitchen.

'Damn. What's wrong with me?'

[line]

A/N 2 – Ok so what do you guys make of that. I said there would be some M/A in this chap. So let me know if that was good/bad. I know most of you want to see a lot lot more M/A, but I am building up to it, so bear with me!

Also next chapter, we're back at Manticore! So yeah to more Ginger but boo to more evil Renfro!

Once again, I can't get through to check this chap on before uploading, so I apologise if it doesn't turn out right.

Massive thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, love you guys lots!

Lakergirl08 – hey you registered! Maybe we might see one of your own fics soon!!! Anyway sorry about the cliffhanger, but I hope you liked the outcome (ie. This chap!)

Jade-k – yeah I suppose I am a bad person for leaving it like that; can you forgive me?????!!!!!!

Gauri – hey thanks for reviewing! About updating often, my internet connections are driving me a little crazy at the mo, but I'll try.

Lynsi – that's no prob about the info. Well I definitely hope you liked this chap. I know it wasn't major M/A but it's getting there!

Kristibella – well here's a big hug from me to you for passing your theory, well done girl!!! Logan may be doing some grovelling but I'm not sure how I'm gonna play the break up yet, they're already practically broken up, so I'm not sure.

ontheDL – well am very glad that you liked and yes Logan will soon be out of the picture.

JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover – hey there! You haven't gone already have you cos I'm really gonna miss ya story, please try and update it soon. Anyway, thanks very much for reviewing and I hope you liked this chap.

Loralee – well I'm sure you managed a guess and I hope you liked it!

SmilinStar xxx


	19. Ginger AKA Agony Aunt

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Author's Note 2:** _For apologies see below!!!!!_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ginger AKA Agony Aunt

"Hey I wanna go too!" Alec whinged at Max as she mounted her bike.

"Alec, it's my turn to go. You can give the update next time."

"How comes you get to decide what order we go in?"

"Because Alec . . . I just do," Max shrugged.

"You're such a bitch."

"I have feline DNA, not canine," Max replied as she revved up her engine.

"Ok, fine you're a . . . a . . . what's a female cat?"

Max laughed as she rode off, "I'll be back soon."

"You better, it's your turn to do the washing!"

* * *

The ride to Manticore had been exactly what Max had needed to clear her head. It would be an understatement to say that Max was slightly confused; she was incredibly confused and had no understanding of why. It was something to do with either Logan or Alec or maybe it was the both of them. Hopefully, Ginger, or maybe even Joshua, could help her sort out her thoughts. But first, it was time to go and see good old Renfro.

* * *

"So do you believe this Ames White to be the 'leader' of these Familiars?" Renfro asked looking directly at the seated Max.

"Well I don't know if he's the leader of the whole cult but he certainly seemed to be the one in control."

"You couldn't get any information from them?"

"No ma'am. They were faster and stronger. If we hadn't abandoned the fight, we may not have gotten out alive."

Renfro sighed heavily, "At least we have a better idea of what we're up against."

Max sat silently as Renfro stood up and paced the room. She didn't even move her head as the door to the office opened.

"Hello Max," Lydecker called out as he entered the room. Renfro gave him a disapproving glare for his unprofessional friendly tone. Lydecker dismissed it completely as he sat down in her chair.

"So do we have anything?"

"No," Renfro answered, "As _452_ has reported, they were out classed by the Familiars."

"Well we did suspect that would happen."

Another stretch of silence followed.

"Hmmm," Lydecker pondered, "Maybe we've got to fight fire with fire."

Renfro stopped pacing to face Lydecker; both females now giving him their undivided attention.

"We obviously can't match them physically, not without more gene testing and transgenic development, so maybe we should try another type of warfare . . ."

* * *

Max knocked on the metal door, as she had done numerous times in the past. And as before, the same voice called, "come in."

Opening it just enough so that she could fit her head through, Max watched her best friend lying on her bunk staring at the gloomy and uninteresting ceiling.

"Hey Ginger," she whispered.

On hearing Max's voice, Ginger instantly shot up from her sleeping position and stared at Max with her green eyes wide open in surprise.

"Max?"

"The very same," Max smiled as she opened the door further to finally let herself in, "How you been?"

"Good," Ginger replied pulling Max into a hug, "You?"

"Not bad," Max said as they both sat down on the bed.

"How's the case going?"

"Hmmm . . ." Max said smiling, "I don't really know."

"What d'you mean you don't know?"

"Basically we're still at square one."

"Oh," Ginger nodded, "Anyway, less of this official business. How's it going back on the outside."

Max sighed, "Confusing."

Ginger arched her eyebrows, "Well come on spill to Aunty Ginge. You know she has a knack for solving everyone else's problems but her own." Her tone was sarcastic but without a shred of self pity. That was another thing Max loved about Ginger; she was strong. She handled everything Manticore threw at her and never indulged in the art that was feeling sorry for oneself.

"What's up with you?" Max asked.

"Nuh uh, you first."

"Ok, fine, it's Logan."

"Well I guessed that."

"Actually, it's Logan and Alec."

Ginger gave her a knowing smile.

"What?" Max asked hitting her lightly on the arm, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing . . . it's just that I could see this a mile off."

"See what a mile off?"

"You, Logan, Alec; a perfect example of what goes on in those hideous 'chick flicks' Ordinaries seem to love."

"Excuse me?" Max asked clearly baffled.

"Come off it Max. You're confused because you've developed feelings for Alec."

"What? No!"

Ginger laughed, "See what I mean, you're already getting worked up!"

"No, no that's only cos' you've got the wrong end of the stick completely!"

"Oh have I now?"

"Yes!" she snapped adamantly.

"Well what I do know," Ginger continued, "Is that during your time here, the sparks between you and Alec kept everyone here _very_ entertained."

"Sparks? What sparks? The only sparks were when we were utterly pissed and arguing!"

Ginger just smiled.

"Am I hearing this right. You think arguing equals attraction?"

Ginger shrugged, replacing the phrase 'duh!'

"Think about it Max. You two argue over the most trivial of things, if that doesn't ooze sexual tension, what does?"

"Puh lease," Max said with disgust on her face. "Alec? Idiotic, egotistical Alec?"

"Ok fine you tell me otherwise. Shoving denial right to the furthest corners of your mind, tell me right here right now that you aren't at least a little attracted to Alec, his repulsions also put aside."

Max opened her mouth but no sound came out; no response was formulated.

"Go on then, flat out deny it!" Ginger pushed.

"I . . . "Max stammered.

Ginger pinned her to the spot with her glare, giving her no option but to finish her sentence.

"I . . ." Max now looked significantly worried. "I . . . I have feelings for Alec."

The silence between them seemed to expand a lifetime, as Max mulled over what she had just admitted.

"Damn, you're good," she finally sighed.

Ginger smiled, "I know. You know maybe in another life I could get a job as an agony aunt for Cosmopolitan or something."

"Cosmopolitan?" Max asked.

"A magazine that Ordinaries read."

"Yeah, I know what it is, but how do you?"

"One of my missions," she replied quietly. Something about the way she said it caught Max's attention, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Maybe I can help, the way you helped me," Max suggested desperately, wanting her to agree so she could pay back her friend.

"Some other time," Ginger smiled, "In the mean time, what are _you_ going to do?"

"That my friend, is a very good question."

* * *

A/N 3 – I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, I realise it has been a millennium since I last updated and for that I am truly sorry! I had problems with my internet and so I guess over waiting for it to get fixed, I kind of lost my muse for this story. I'm also constantly bogged down with work since starting my A-levels and so I haven't really written more of this. Hopefully my muse will return and I will update again, but I don't know how often I can update. It might be a while before I update again, so please bear with me.

Thank you to all those people who had reviewed the last chapter, it was so long ago, you've probably actually forgotten all about this story but if you are reading, let me know what you thought and whether I should bother continuing.

Anyway, once again, I apologise!

SmilinStar xxx


	20. Read Between Lines

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Twenty**

Read Between Lines

"That was quick!" Alec yelled over the deafening sound of his new TV.

"Not much to really talk about," Max sighed as she kicked off her boots.

"What?" Alec yelled again.

Rolling her eyes, Max stomped over to the TV, flicked the off switch and turned to face Alec's child like scowl, "There wasn't much to talk about."

"Ok," Alec moaned, "but did you _have _to turn the TV off. I found the thing in a dump. It took me an hour just to get one channel to work; goodness knows if it's going to work again now!"

Whacking him on the head as she walked past, Max moved to barricade herself in her room. The further she was away from him, the easier it would be to convince herself that she didn't have any feelings for Alec – the typically pig-headed boy. Yep, she was definitely back to the denial stage again.

* * *

The lights were out and the corridors of Manticore were eerily silent. Barefooted and dressed in a casual grey t-shirt and bottoms, Ginger stealthily crept across the halls carrying a medium sized apparently full shoe box.

She was lonely, there was no denying that. Her commanding officer, and dare she say it within the walls of Manticore, her friend, was gone. As was the only girlfriend she had had. And so in some twisted but quite typical way, it was Max who had left her without one friend but had found her another.

Ginger slowed down as she neared her destination, being more careful and aware of any lurking dangers of getting caught, she stopped in front of a familiar metal door. She slid the metal bar along, knowing full well that it would be unlocked. The usual habitant was away on a mission, and to be quite honest, she wouldn't really mind. She didn't bother with turning on the light switch; she knew exactly where everything was. Lifting up the bunk, she hooked it firmly against the wall and then began moving the bricks at the bottom of the wall. It was time to visit her friend Joshua.

* * *

"Hey you!" Normal yelled in his usual monotonic drawl, "I don't pay you to yak on the phone; I pay you to deliver packages, now bip!"

The Jam Pony messenger scowled at him before grabbing the packages and pushing past Max who had just entered the building.

"What's up with him?" Max asked no one in particular.

"What's up with him, missy miss, is that if he hadn't moved in the next ten seconds, his ass would have been fired!" Normal answered moving back behind the counter, "And the same applies to you!"

"You know Normal, unless you hadn't noticed, I just got in."

"Yes," Normal looked at his imaginary watch, "an hour late."

Max tilted her head in thought before answering back flippantly, "Minor technicality."

Normal glared at her, "Don't get smart with me, Max."

Max shrugged, "Being smart just comes naturally."

Picking up a package, he threw it at her, "Sector four, with Alec, bip!" he yelled, gesturing his hands forward as if he were shooing off pigeons.

Max inwardly groaned as she heard that unmistakeable voice come up behind her,

"Hey Normal you called?"

"Yes sunshine, you and Max to sector four now!"

Alec unruffled picked up a collection of packages and walked past Max, "Come on then Maxie, or let me guess you're so happy you got me for company all day that you've frozen on the spot. Ahh. I'm touched Maxie, truly," his sincerity obviously fake.

"You have no idea," Max replied sardonically. Little did Alec realise the truth.

* * *

Ginger watched as Joshua hungrily bit into the apples; she had brought down about half a dozen in the old tattered box, which Joshua had quickly come to associate with food, and on seeing the box his reaction had been the same as it had always been. His face had shown nothing but pure unadulterated joy and a second more suppressed emotion of relief.

The Manticore officers still weren't feeding the Nomlies, well not regularly anyway. So Ginger took it upon herself to bring down as much spare food as she could, whenever she could. And then in between training sessions or after lights out, she would visit her new friend.

When Max had first introduced them, it had been shortly before she had left for the Outside, she had found Joshua to be slightly intimidating. Not because he was scary or anything like that, in fact he was quite the opposite, but it was more to do with the fact she really didn't have a clue as to what they could talk about.

But soon enough all of that changed. They actually had plenty in common; if you overlooked the gene splicing. They both shared a love for reading (she had managed to sneak a couple of novels down as well) and also an equally passionate desire to be free and experience life. That, however, was wherein they differed. Ginger had at least been on the Outside, yes on a mission, but she'd still seen the world beyond the barbed wires; Joshua had never had that liberty.

She continued watching as he threw the last apple core back into the box. Patting his stomach, he growled low in appreciation, "thank you!

"No problem, big fella," Ginger smiled, replacing the lid on the box. Once she'd pushed that out of the way, she turned her whole body to face the part-man part-dog.

"So anything new, Josh?"

"New?" Joshua echoed, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Like has anything different happened, what have you been doing?"

Joshua began to shake his head but stopped mid-shake. He went quiet, and then without saying a word, he moved to the corner of the small basement room, where Ginger's books were stacked in uneven piles. The dust flew in small clouds as he started chucking the books from his path.

Ginger had started to open her mouth in question, but immediately snapped her trap shut when she realised that Joshua had found what he had been looking for.

In his hands, it seemed there was tiny screwed up ball of paper, but as Joshua brought it closer and offered it to her; she realised exactly what it was.

"For you," he smiled innocently.

It was made of an old, stained ripped out piece of paper from a book. It had writing all over it, and the name 'Alice' written here and there in the obscured sentences, suggested it was probably made from a torn page off 'Alice in Wonderland.' Despite all that, Ginger was quite clearly overcome with emotion; because there in the palm of her hand, was a single beautiful dove.

"Peace, hope, freedom," Joshua explained, "One day we will have that."

Moving forward, Ginger hugged Joshua tightly, 'One day Josh, Max'll come for us,' she thought silently, not trusting herself to speak aloud. 'One day.'

* * *

So the rounds had been as normal as they could get with Alec tagging along beside her. He as per norm continued to get in the way and be rude to every Jam Pony customer they got to serve and then ruined her chances of getting any tips; or a better sum of tips. So, naturally, she was pissed at him. But that again, was the standard with Alec, and to be perfectly honest, she preferred it that way. At least then, she could ram straight into her cushion aptly named denial. But oh no, Alec, typically, wanted to screw that too.

"So how's it going with you and Logan then?" he asked, completely out of the blue, thin air, or whatever cliché there was for an utterly random and illogical question.

Max glanced over at the X5, who was currently riding beside her. She didn't notice his usual smirk or the beginnings of another hack at Logan; but still not believing she was responding to the question, she answered him a simple, "I don't know."

Silence followed.

Max breathed a small sigh of relief, Logan and herself was not a topic she liked to dissect, especially not with a man she supposedly had feelings for.

But this man was still slightly oblivious.

"I thought you loved him."

"Yeah I do," Max snapped.

"So what's the problem," Alec shrugged.

"It's complicated."

"What's complicated? I mean you love him, he loves you (why I don't know) but yeah, what's so complicated about that?"

What was the world coming to? Alec giving her advice about her love life? Maybe she underestimated the jerk. But that didn't make her want to talk about it anymore than she had done previously.

"Look Alec, you won't understand."

"Try me," he said glancing at her as they turned a corner.

A part of Max screamed to let go and tell Alec exactly what was on her mind, and possibly even braver than that, and tell him just how she felt about him; even though that particular area was still very hazy. Another more sensible part of her screamed to keep her lips sealed and not say a word; it would only lead to trouble. But unusually, it was the 'a problem shared, is a problem halved' logic that steered Max's better sense,

"It's not that I think transgenics are superior to humans or vice versa, it's just . . ." Max struggled to convey her meaning, "It's just that I fell this gulf opening between us because he can't accept that I'm a transgenic and always a soldier first."

Alec suddenly steered his bike to the side of the pavement. Max noticing his change of direction followed, and stopped beside him. Now they were no longer moving, they were able to look at each other as they held their conversation.

Alec's impassive yet serious face was slightly unnerving, but Max forced herself to maintain eye contact,

"Have you ever realised that maybe Logan loves you for who you are. I think you don't give the man enough credit. Being an X5 is who _you _are Max, and it's _you_ he fell in love with. He knows what you are; but guess what Max? He doesn't care."

Max startled by Alec's fervour, tried to interrupt him, but was prevented by Alec placing his fingers against her lips. She was hyper sensitively aware of their softness and warmth.

"I haven't finished," Alec said, before slowly removing his hand. "Maybe, just maybe, you're scared Max. Of commitment, of love or trusting. Or maybe it's not that, maybe you simply don't love him."

Max struggled to keep her emotions bottled under Alec's intense gaze,

"If that's the case, tell the man. I may not be his number one fan, but he doesn't deserve it. And most importantly, neither do you." He whispered the last words. Without saying anymore, he turned back around on his bike and rode off down the street, leaving Max to stare shocked after him.

She definitely didn't give him enough credit; he was exceptionally intuitive and not the ignorant asshole she had first thought he was. And so unsurprisingly, despite all his clarity, he had left her even more confused than to begin with, and somewhere along the way, he had also managed to intensify her feelings for him even more.

**Author's Note 2: **Yes, I'm back! My muse has finally returned to me and I already have chapters twenty-one and twenty-two written out! Go me! But uh, you may have to wait for them, since I've still got to find time to type them up. But I won't be leaving my updates for months on end; they will (hopefully!) be more frequent! So far, you've all been great, but I just ask that you bear with me since I am very very busy with my A-levels.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, it's a bit longer than normal - my way of an apology for taking ages with this particular update! Thanks and massive hugs to all those that have been reviewing and reviewed the last chapter! Please let me know what you thought this time round!!!

Love SmilinStar xxx


	21. Fallen

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Author's Note 2:** All you people who have been wanting some M/A action, or have been waiting since the first chapter . . . well . . . why don't you go ahead and read . . .

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Fallen

"Do you believe that this 'idea' of yours has a serious chance of succeeding?" Renfro asked the man currently occupying her chair.

Lydecker sighed, rubbing his tired face, "I don't see any other way." Standing up, he moved around the desk and paced the width of Renfro's office, "We know White's behind this; ordering the Familiars, planning all their moves . . . if we eliminate him-"

"Some other Familiar will just step into his shoes," Renfro explained.

Lydecker stopped pacing, "I don't think so."

Renfro raised her eyebrows in question.

"Look," he explained, "They are supposedly untouchable, but if we get to White, we get to all of them. It shatters the illusion of invincibility and most importantly the immortality they seem to believe they possess. At least for a significant amount of time we can stop them surging forward; it would be a heavy blow to their campaign. It's worth a try until we can develop something completely foolproof."

Renfro sighed, "Well I guess we should call in 452 and 494, and I suppose it would be safe to assume they'll be none too pleased."

"I know," Lydecker nodded, his face for the first time eliciting the loathed emotion of sadness, "I know."

* * *

By the time Max had gotten home, the streets of Seattle were pitch black and deserted. Half the population were either sleeping, or like OC, out partying. Max really had wished to be part of the latter, but after this morning and the rather delicate state her head was in, she didn't think she'd be very good company. She would probably 'spoil' the party atmosphere and OC would most likely be whinging at her till Kingdom come. 

Well, a girl, even Max, needed her rest and night of girly pampering. So as she walked through the front door, Max mentally listed her things to do: a nice long shower, granted there was hot water, then maybe her nails and skin and possibly even some lounging on the sofa reading a good book. But then again that was unlikely; actually all of it now seemed a far away dream,

"Hey Max," Alec waved from his sleeping position on the couch, "You got in late."

"Ah yeah," she didn't really feel like explaining herself. And miraculously, Alec seemed to have gotten the picture and fell silent.

In an attempt to ignore her inexplicable nerves, Max made her way to the kitchen. She was starving. If anything could help her forget; it was food, and there had to be some somewhere. Opening and closing all the cupboards, including the fridge, she found absolutely nothing. What on Earth had happened to all the food? The answer to her question was right there in the lounge.

"Alec!" Max yelled as she stormed back into the front room. She stood towering over him as he continued to lie sprawled on the sofa with his eyes closed and his hand placed firmly beneath his head. Being angry with him was a much easier way of forgetting her heart's confusions.

Alec popped an eye open,

"Hey Max, back again?"

Max glared at him, "You ate all the food!"

"Did I?" he asked slightly bemused. But whether the confusion was genuine or a façade was difficult to tell.

Yanking him by the arm, she pulled him off the sofa. Alec's protests of, "Hey, what you doing?" fell on deaf ears, as she tugged him all the way to the kitchen.

Opening the cupboards, she pointed viciously at the bare shelves,

"See!" she yelled.

"See what?" Alec smirked.

"Exactly, NOTHING!"

"Max you're going mad, why areyou getting so wound up about nothing then?"

"Arggh!"

"Really Max, calm down."

"No I won't calm down!" Max screamed. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't got her hot shower or her night of pampering. Maybe it was because of her lousy pay check and the ridiculous hours she worked. Maybe it was because she missed Joshua and Ginger. Or perhaps it was more to do with the situation between herself, Logan and the X5 in front of her. But most likely, it was probably the culmination of all of the above, which resulted in her finally losing the last shreds of her sanity.

Alec was definitely surprised by the sudden outburst and backed away from her into the kitchen counter; she actually looked dangerous.

"No I won't calm down!" she repeated through gritted teeth, "I have had it up to here with this!" Max no longer had any control over her words. It was as if her brain had stopped working and her mouth had taken over; and she was no longer referring to the severe absence of food either. Even Alec was beginning to sense it as he stared at her – worried.

"I thought this is what I wanted," she explained, "I thought I wanted to be out of Manticore. I thought I wanted to be _free._" The tears were now beginning to spill, "But I'm not am I?"

Alec couldn't answer her.

"And then there's Logan," she said dejectedly. "And you were right Alec, I'm being selfish. I'm being a miserable little bitch. I should just let him go. I don't deserve him, I don't deserve Joshua, Ginger, heck even you, and-"

Max was stopped from further self-battering, as Alec, no longer able to cope with the sight of the usually strong and fiery female crumbling before him, enveloped her into a tight warm hug.

He continued to say nothing as Max cried into his shoulder, her tears falling behind his ear.

He held her like that until her breathing calmed down and the tears began to cease. His mouth brushed her ear as he finally broke his silence,

"What's really bothering you Max?" he whispered.

Slowly, Max released herself from Alec's tight grip, and with her eyes glazing of unshed tears, her hair a mess and cheeks flushed, she stared up at his soft expression. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure he could hear each individual thump.

"You," she whispered

Alec stared at her, uncomprehending her response, but before he could even open his mouth in question, Max shut it with her own.

Max hadn't even realised what she was doing until she finally did it. She was like a puppet with someone else pulling her strings; and for that she was grateful. In the future if she needed the excuse, it would be there, but returning to the present, she could only marvel at the feel of her lips on Alec's. It wasn't the most passionate of kisses, she couldn't even tell if he was responding, but it nevertheless certainly managed to create tingles down her spine, from the tips of her fingers to her toes.

Alec's hands dropped to her waist as Max's moved up along his back and entwined in the soft hair at the base of his neck. What Alec was feeling was another story altogether. She had caught him entirely by surprise, but no sooner had he started to respond to Max's kiss, had he finally realised what exactly he was doing.

He was kissing Max. He was kissing someone else's girl. Logan's girl.

And as soon as that thought entered his mind, that's as quickly as he let go of her.

His lips were red, his hair dishevelled and his breathing laboured. The same could be said of Max as she stared up at him with big frightened brown eyes.

The only words resounding in Max's mind were, 'What the hall have I done?' Whilst Alec let out a more audible, "Shit."

And somehow, that seemed to sum it up exactly.

**Author's Note 3: **Hehe!!!! I'm sorry I'm evil! But the next chapter will start off from exactly where we left off, so I guess you're gonna have to wait and see what happens next!!!!

Massive thank yous to all those that have read and reviewed. If you are reading please leave a review, I really love reading every single one. Constructive criticism as always is welcome.

Thank you to:

**Kristibella: **Thank you for the good luck, I needed it! Hope all your modules went okay, and if you have any more, good luck with them. Plus, it was nice to hear from you again!!

**Lakergirl08:** Two reviews!!! Yay! Thank you! Another one of my loyal reviewers, I'm so happy!

**JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover: **Hello! I haven't heard from you in ages! I hope you're doing okay; I miss your story too! Do try and write some more as soon as you can! Hope you enjoyed this chap!

**Aur: **Thank you! I hope this made you at least a little happy, but I can't say whether or not they will be getting together in the next chapter!

**Gauri: **Hope you liked this chapter!

**lydecker wana b: **Good luck with the GCSES, don't worry you'll breeze through them!


	22. Best of Both

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Best of Both

"Shit," Alec muttered again, looking away from Max and running his hand back and forth once through his messed up hair.

A thousand or more emotions pulsed through his blood, making him feel sick to the stomach.

The odd thing was that he knew that this was what he had wanted for so long. In some ways he had had a little 'thing' for Max ever since he had first met her, and she responded the best way she knew how – bodily harm – an amazing kick, which had left him in pain and not just of the physical kind. But he had learnt to squash those feelings fast. He wasn't going to make the same mistake as he had done with Rachel. But that of course hadn't been the case; his feelings for Max had always existed but only managed to resurface now with the kiss.

The kiss had been amazing; that he wasn't going to argue. Sure it had been unexpected, but with the surprise and pleasure also came the sickening feeling of guilt. Alec wasn't one to steal some other guy's girl, and that's exactly what was happening. He knew for a fact that he didn't want to be painted the 'bad guy' – and now it was already too late.

And so he said the only thing that was relevant:

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Without looking at Max, he moved out from in front of her and walked straight out the kitchen and out the front door.

He hadn't slammed it shut, he had actually shut it quite calmly, but the sound of wood on wood continued to reverberate in Max's eardrums.

She stood frozen in her place.

'I'm sorry?' What on Earth had he meant by that? If anyone should be sorry, it should be her. Max was overridden with guilt. She was the one who had made the move, knowing full well she was already in another relationship, and Alec was apologising?

Max let the tears of her confusion and guilt fall; she had really made a mess of things this time and now there would be no one left to help pull her out from under the tides of her trouble.

* * *

"Hey Alec man, you ok?" Sketchy asked slamming Alec on the back as he walked up to the bar he was sat at. 

"Yeah I'm fine," Alec said gulping down the last drops of his beer.

"Really?" Sketchy asked obviously unconvinced. "So that's why you're not chatting up the hot ladies by the pool table?"

"What?" Alec asked staring up at him.

"No you're definitely fine," Sketchy responded sarcastically, "definitely fine."

"Yeah I am," Alec nodded before his phone started ringing.

"Hang on man, let me just get this," he said pulling the phone out from inside his jacket,

"Hello . . . oh hi Logan," Alec tried to keep his voice as level as possible, "Yeah sure, I'll be there." Snapping his phone shut, he gave Sketchy an apologetic shrug, "sorry mate, I gotta go."

"Sure, whatever. More chicks for me."

* * *

Alec really wasn't prepared to see Max; he wouldn't know what to say. So it was just as expected that she was already there in Logan's apartment, sitting on the sofa, both hands clasped together in her lap and staring at him with those same beautiful eyes. Usually unreadable, this time they were screaming for his silence. 

Alec wasn't stupid; he knew when to keep his mouth shut,

"Hey Logan, Max," he said as he normally would have done on any other visit.

"Hey Alec," Logan said rolling into the room, "take a seat."

"Uh no thanks."

"I'd rather you did; it'd save my neck."

Alec reluctantly sat down; purposely taking the seat furthest away from Max.

Logan clearly noticed the silence and the stiffness of both transgenics positions. Naturally he assumed they had had another argument; leaving him substantially more at ease and even a little relieved.

"I got word from Renfro and Lydecker," he started to explain; "They need to see the both of you."

"Both of us?" Max asked, "I thought it was Alec's turn to report back."

"They specifically said both of you, but I don't know much else."

"Well, uh, when do they need us back? Alec asked.

"Early tomorrow morning, so you should probably leave tonight. You can take my car."

Max nodded, "I'll drive."

Alec didn't argue; they'll probably have lots to argue about along the way. This was going to be quite an experience.

* * *

Max behind the driver's wheel, Alec in the passenger's seat staring out the window, both moodily silent; it was quite a déjà vu. They had once been in exactly the same position, going in exactly the same direction, but the only difference then had been the extra passenger, Logan, asleep in the back seat. Now they were both entirely alone. That was either a good thing for an honest conversation or highly dangerous. 

And no different to last time, it was Max who finally broke the silence, with eerily the same words,

"I'm sorry."

This time Alec knew exactly what she was referring to and he felt unbearably uncomfortable.

Alec's silence made it painfully clear that the topic was off the discussion list, but Max couldn't just leave it at that.

"Alec," Max sighed, "I kind of wanted it to happen." She felt incredibly vulnerable opening up. It almost felt as if the woman sitting there was no longer a woman but a child; awaiting her reprimand for naughty behaviour.

Alec still couldn't respond.

"I don't know what happened but I know that I wanted it to –"

"Max don't," Alec interrupted no longer able to listen any more.

"Don't what?" Max said, her voice raising a few notches, "Don't be honest with you? Cos I thought you at least deserved that -"

"Yes I do!" Alec snapped, "I deserve an honest relationship if I ever were to have one with you Max, but this," he waved his hands about, "Can never be honest, if you don't grow a backbone first!"

"What?" Max spat out furiously, "How dare you-"

"Max, shut up! Shut up okay? You are being a damn spineless chicken, who thinks she can have the best of both worlds. But you can't okay? Not until you talk to Logan and tell him the truth."

"Since when do you care so much about Logan?" Max replied bitterly.

"I don't," Alec answered simply, "I care about _me_ not getting hurt _again_."

Max said nothing. He was right. Not only was she hurting, she was hurting both Logan and Alec as well, and she still couldn't make up her mind as to which 'world' she wanted.

They stayed like that for the rest of the journey to Manticore; neither saying a word, as all the while the tension hung thick in the air. Opening the window did nothing to help and the fresh air probably wouldn't do much for a long time yet.

**Author's Note 2: **Hope you liked, next chapter is already written and should be up soon. Please continue to read and review!

Thank you to my lovely reviewers:

**Crystal Moon Dragon, Kristibella, lakergirl08, Aur, Guest Type Person, JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover, and m/a fan. And anyone else reading!**

Love SmilinStar xxx


	23. Grace

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Grace

"So you've come up with a plan?"

Lydecker sighed, to be honest he was starting to have his own doubts about the whole plan, "It's _a _plan, possibly not our best, but it could work," he answered Max's question.

"So what is it?" Max asked, her patience wearing thin. She hated all the prep talk before briefings about missions.

Lydecker leaned back into his armchair, as Renfro who had previously been standing, sat down.

"You may have missed a significant proportion of your training when you escaped in '09 but I'm sure you remember most, if not all, your lessons from when you were younger," Lydecker ran a hand through his now considerably greyed hair, as Max nodded.

"And I'm probably correct in assuming that you haven't forgotten what it is to be a good soldier . . ."

Max had a sickening feeling she knew exactly where he was going with this.

"494 is an example of such a soldier."

Max felt like throwing up as the line hammered into her brain by her officer back in '07 pounded familiarly in her head, 'A good soldier is always willing to make sacrifices for the common good of not only their fellow soldiers but the people they are privileged to protect.'

It was a combination of fear and betrayal that brought on the lethal mixture of nausea and disillusion – Alec had known and he had not said a word. He was the stiff and emotionless soldier now and it saddened Max to watch him beside her. She desperately wanted to slap some sense into him; he couldn't seriously have agreed to this:

"494 has agreed to act as bait in order to eliminate White. This will inevitably mean self sacrifice."

Max bit down on her lip, she wanted scream 'No! Use me! Not Alec!' but she knew it wouldn't work. She was supposedly 'what they had been looking for,' whatever the crap that meant. There had to be some sort of hope;

"There's a possibility that 494 could avoid such a fate but the chance is slim and he is fully aware of that," Renfro answered her silent question.

Again Max turned to look at Alec and again she got nothing. It scared her how easily he had slipped back behind his Manticore mask and what was worse, was the fact that she just didn't understand it.

Keeping her voice deceptively calm, she finally spoke up,

"So what's my part in it?"

Lydecker looked at Renfro, and it was Renfro who answered her, "Well . . ."

* * *

Visiting both Joshua and Ginger had done nothing to settle Max's stomach. She had lied to their faces about the mission; if they were needed they would be ordered by Renfro, but as of yet they hadn't informed any of the transgenics and she was under orders to keep her mouth shut. Frankly, she didn't want to get anyone else involved into a potentially, and in all likelihood, fatal mission. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite protect everyone from it though. 

Once more she felt the bile rise in her throat as she thought of Alec's 'noble' self sacrifice. It wasn't 'noble'; it was more along the line of the 'most frickin' stupid thing he could have possibly agreed to!' But that wasn't the only reason she was angry; at the base of her frustration was the fact that Alec now knew exactly how she felt about him; didn't he have a clue as to the extent it would devastate her? No he probably did, he just couldn't care less.

"Max?"

Speak of the devil. Walking towards her was the man himself. His face was expressionless but his eyes deceptive of his attempt of a calm exterior. In them Max saw hesitation and his weariness; but she wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Max spat.

Alec stuffed his hands in his pocket and shrugged his shoulders,

"My job."

"What being some lowly bait sentenced to death as I and all the other soldiers assigned run off with the treasured corpse of White, leaving you to rot? And here I thought masochism was beneath you!"

"Max I don't see your problem. Maybe my butt gets shot at, but you get White. Don't you see? It would completely deflate the Familiars. They'd become all the more easy to beat."

"And so what happened to the whole, 'Max is the one who's going to save us?'"

"Max, you were obviously meant for great things, but maybe it's not getting rid of the familiars, as you so stubbornly believe it is."

"So you have any bright ideas sunshine?"

"No," Alec shook his head, "but all I know is that _this _is important. I finally get to do something worthwhile. I finally get the chance to redeem myself." Max could tell that he truly believed that, which only helped increase the stinging from her hot dry tears.

"So this is what this is all about," Max spoke calmly, "Rachel." She knew that as soon as she had uttered those two single syllables that she had unleashed a dragon, but it was the way Alec would now slay it, which worried her.

Alec's face remained blank. He couldn't even formulate an expression let alone a string of words to answer Max. Truth be told, Rachel would explain a lot of things, and he wasn't quite sure as to what Max was referring to. If he opened his mouth now, he would only incriminate himself further.

Max sighed, looking up she made sure she held Alec's gaze, "It's okay, I understand. I may not think it's the best way to solve this," Max waved her hand around trying to sum up the word 'this' "and I may not want you to do this; but somehow I understand."

"Thank you," Alec nodded.

"Just . . . uh," Max looked down at the wet ground; 'Dammit'she was trying to keep herself from completely crumbling down in front of him, but it was proving far more difficult than she had ever anticipated. Her voice quivered slightly as she bit down on her trembling lower lip, "be careful."

"Always," Alec said with all the brashness that personified his very self. It was his way of reassuring her that he knew; he understood.

Mustering up all her nerve, Max leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the lips. Smiling, she gave Alec one last look holding him to his unspoken promise of making it out alive, and then turned on her heels and walked back to the barracks.

The air suddenly seemed a whole lot colder.

**A/N 2:** So I know I was very brief about the mission and I kinda just jumped straight into, but it was very much on purpose. I just wanted you guys to get an idea of what might happen . . . hehe!

The next chapter probably won't be up for a while; I've got biology coursework due in a couple of weeks, so I'll probably be busy. I will be back though . . . soon.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers:

**Vicky, ****Crystal Moon Dragon, ****Kristibella, ****lakergirl08, ****Aur, ****Guest Type Person, ****JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover, babe, Gauri, Ro, Aotearoa Hiphop Grl and Wendy10,**

love SmilinStar xxx


	24. And So it Begins

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

And So it Begins

Logan stood up against the side of his car; arms folded and toes tapping. His agitation was clearly apparent as he rolled up his sleeve for the fifth time to check the time. Alec was late. Logan let out a small scoff; he shouldn't have expected anything else.

Sighing impatiently, he went to reach for his cell phone, 'where the hell was he?' Typically, as soon as he had flipped open the phone, the transgenic in question came bursting in through the half broken door of the empty TC warehouse, "Sorry mate, I got caught up at Jam Pony," Alec explained.

Logan dropped his phone back into his pocket as he turned to glare at the taller transgenic, "You're just lucky White's not here yet."

Alec rolled his eyes, "You need to loosen up man."

"Well pardon me for not wanting to screw this up."

"Look Logan, if you don't play it cool, White's gonna cotton on. Besides, it's me who's in immediate danger here."

Logan said nothing. There wasn't time to say much else. They watched as a black van with suspiciously dark tinted windows drove into the warehouse and parked itself a good five metres away from them.

"And so it begins," Alec whispered, knowing full well the fate that awaited him.

* * *

"_And so it begins," _Alec's words exited the speakers at a loud enough volume so that the entire room could hear. Max shifted her weight nervously. They only had an audio of what was happening, but Lydecker assured that that was more than enough.

The day before, following their initial mission briefing, Alec and Max had sat through seven solid hours of prepping, during which Alec, in particular, had been greeted with a number of nifty gizmos, courtesy of a few of many Manticorian super-intelligent technology whizzes.

Manticore were fully aware that cameras doubling up as brooches were a little too simplistic; and the Familiars were no fools. They would probably carry out a complete wire check once they had Alec in their custody. They needed to be one step ahead of them; hence the minute microphone implant in Alec's inner ear giving them crystal clear reception.

That was audio covered, but visuals were a little more complicated. It was unlikely that even Alec would be able to see where they would be taking him, and so instead they settled for a tracking device.

Alec had been given a small dose of a harmless radioisotope. The radioactive decay could easily be detected by satellite allowing for Alec to be tracked. This would give Manticore a clear idea as to where they were taking him, but even better than that, it told them exactly where they would be holding him. Clever as it was, the isotope only had a very short half life. At most, it would give them a week to get to White before it completely decayed and Alec was no longer traceable.

Max watched as Lydecker zoomed in on the screen. The red dot, Alec, was now on the move, whilst the high frequency speakers crackled into action at the same time,

"_What the hell is this?"_

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Alec turned viciously towards Logan, his jaw clenched and eyes blazing. "What the HELL are you playing at?"

He looked back and forth once between Logan and White before his face finally registered recognition at the set-up, "You twisted, evil son-of-a-bitch!" he spat in Logan's face.

Logan unwaveringly allowed a small superior smile to grace his lips, as he calmly wiped the spit from off his cheek. He said nothing before making his way over to White. He was surrounded by at least five of his fellow loons. A further three stood guarding the three openings to the warehouse. Alec was quite basically; stuck and in deep shit.

"That's it?" White barked pointing a finger in Alec's direction, "What happened to your bold assurance that I would have all the filthy animals in my possession by midday today?"

Logan smirked, "Well you got here a little late."

White wasn't amused, he cocked his pistol and pointed it directly at Logan, "Start talking, and you and you," he looked to two of the Familiars, "Cuff him."

Alec knew he had to make this look realistic. He had to struggle a bit, make and take a few hits and ultimately surrender.

Two of the rather more unfortunate looking loons approached him. Alec prepared himself to strike but he was caught by a surprise jolt of pain in the side of his bare neck. His eyes opened wide, before a tiny cry escaped from his lips. A few seconds lapsed between the realisations that he had been hit by a tranquiliser dart and that he wouldn't be awake for much longer. His sight started to blur against his will, before his eyes finally drooped shut and his weight crumpled into a heap on the floor.

* * *

The successive sounds of Alec's cry of pain and the thud of his falling body caused Max's heart to skip _more _than a couple of beats. The realisation that she could now lose two of the most important men in her life in one day scared the living daylights out of her.

Her concern quickly shifted to Logan as that thought passed its way along her synapses. He was currently on the wrong side of the barrel of a gun. The sound of the cocking pistol echoed against her eardrums again. God, she hated those things.

"_I can give you something infinitely more valuable than all the transgenics put together."_

Max could just about hear Logan over the foreground noise of what was in all likelihood Alec's body being dragged along the floor and loaded into the back of the van. Her mouth felt impossibly dry as she shifted her weight again.

"_Oh and what could that be?" _White's voice was still the familiar cold, robotic tone it had been on their last encounter. Nothing much had changed then.

* * *

"452," Logan answered more to the gun than to White.

"The girl?" White raised his eyebrows, "What would I want with her?"

"She's not like the others."

"How so?"

"Her DNA, it's like nothing ever seen before. She has no junk DNA. Every gene in her body is coded for something."

"Which would be?"

"I swear I don't know, but Manticore certainly thinks she's vital in your ultimate down fall."

White smirked in disbelief, but his eyes betrayed his true thoughts. Logan was beginning to convince him.

"So why did you bring me 494 and not 452?" White asked, slowly lowering the gun.

Logan let out a small sigh of relief, but his heart continued to beat at an erratic pace,

"She loves him, she'll come after him." Logan said it so adamantly, that he almost believed it himself.

"Here's what I don't understand Mr Cale," White circled Logan like a vulture, "A little birdie tells me you love this transgenic girl yourself."

"I did."

"You did?"

"Like I said, she loves _him_ now."

"Well they are quite a pair, they do go well together."

Logan felt sick. White was beyond twisted. He was irreparably deranged.

"Jealousy's a dangerous thing."

"That it is," Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mr Cale?"

Logan laughed bitterly, "Like I now have an option. You'd kill me if I refused and still get Max. But I don't want to give you that satisfaction and more importantly, I don't want to give Max that satisfaction. She ruined my chance at love, and so it's only fair I ruin hers."

White smiled, "Very well, Mr Cale, 452'll be hearing from me soon." Clicking his fingers he motioned for his eight aids to close up the van and start the engine. He hesitated a few seconds, before turning back to Logan,

"Whether I get 452 or not, 494 _will_ be dead in a week. And if I don't get 452 . . . _you _will be too."

Logan watched as the van rolled out of the warehouse; his heart continuing to beat at a frantic pace as beads of sweat gathered along his forehead. _Manticore had better know what they were doing._

**A/N 2: **Good or bad chapter? I appreciate every single review so please let me know!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Crystal Moon Dragon: **Logan dying is an interesting prospect, certainly via all the methods you suggested, lol, but I kind of still need him. Besides I did get him behind a gun in this chapter, which is some improvement, and the heartache of losing Max to Alec, should be enough torture! Thanks for reviewing; your reviews really do make me laugh! Cheers!

**Kristibella: **Hey! Thanks very much for the review and yes I do love Alec very much, but whether that will be enough to save him? I think I'll leave you hanging! Hope everything's well and thanks again!

**lakergirl08: **Yes maybe I was being a little too cold and so I'm very sorry but it was kind of necessary. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter; even if it did nothing to assure you about Alec's future . . . I'm just evil like that! Lol!

**JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover: **Hello! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

**Senorita-DLH: **Hey thanks for the review, I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm loving writing it!

**OriginalProxy: **I'm very glad that you did find my story. And I hope you continue to tag along for the ride! Thanks for the review!

**Ro:** Thanks for the review and I hope you liked!

**Suenooneus:** Thanks for the review and the good luck, its much needed!

Thanks also to anyone else I may have missed,

Love SmilinStar xxx


	25. Father and Son

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Father and Son

It was a little past midnight; eleven hours since White had taken Alec to god knows where. Last time Max had checked they were still on the move. She couldn't stand staying in that room any longer. Alec had been reduced to a red dot on a cold impersonal computer screen, and snippets of ludicrous conversation between White's dim-witted loons. White, perhaps smartly, wasn't talking to his henchmen about his plans. But that wasn't a good thing for either Manticore or Max's blood pressure.

She sat still on the grass; the Manticore facility not too far behind and the vast forest surrounding her. Renfro still hadn't given any of the other X5's clearance for details of the mission and so Max obviously couldn't talk to Ginger. She was therefore left alone with her melancholy thoughts.

Logan's words had haunted her. And it wasn't just the one phrase. It had been nearly everything that had tumbled from his mouth. Evidently, he hadn't meant any of it. It was after all an act; and Logan had been pretty impressive, but something about the situation rang true.

His adamant statement that Max loved Alec, under scrutiny from every angle, was completely and utterly true. That only helped to scare Max further. Funny how she always made these Earth shattering realisations when she was on the verge of losing that person. The exact same had happened with Logan and now history was repeating itself with Alec.

She had indeed ruined her and Logan's chance at love, whilst Manticore was now ruining her chance again.

Drawing her legs to her chest, Max let her head fall on to her knees. She shivered slightly in the cold wind but also in startle at the familiar voice behind her,

"I thought I'd find you here."

Max turned her head to watch the older man sit down on the grass beside her. Lydecker didn't once look Max's way. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on the brightly lit night sky. Max involuntarily found herself staring at his profile. It was rather strange, that they would be sitting side by side, without Max instinctively running away and him chasing closely behind her. The silence was unnerving.

Lydecker felt and looked exhausted. Max noted how it seemed he had aged at least twice his age in the last two days. She felt a pang of sympathy but that didn't mean she trusted him any more than she had done previously. After all, this was the man that had imprisoned her family and had even killed one of her sisters. He had taken away their childhood and without their knowledge he had also taken away their right to be seen as human. They would always be transgenics, never human. She could and would never be able to forgive him, but despite that, she now began to genuinely believe that in some bizarre way, he truly did care about his 'kids'.

"He'll make it," Lydecker finally spoke up.

Max joined him at stargazing; just as strangely intrigued by what he had to say.

"Alec's a smart soldier, always has been."

Since things had recently become so insanely unimaginable, Lydecker offering Max some moral support didn't seem quite so out of the ordinary.

"It always threw me how different Alec and Ben were."

Now Max hadn't seen that coming. Lydecker had never really ever said anything about her fellow 09'ers. But in saying that, it was the first time they were actually having an honest conversation,

"Ben was a good soldier. He had this unbelievable sense of loyalty - the trademark of a brilliant team player. But unlike Alec, he wasn't a leader. He wasn't ready for the Outside, Max. He belonged at Manticore."

"Perhaps," Max whispered.

Lydecker sighed, "I don't blame you for running, but whether you admit to it or not, I don't think either of you would change a thing, even if you could. Manticore made you free, you just haven't realised it yet.

"But that's why we chose him." Max looked up as Lydecker turned to face her. "Alec's the only one of you who can get out of this, Max. And you want to know why? He's the only one who's realised it. You spent at least ten years more on the Outside than he has; but he got there first. He's accepted it and when you finally do too, that's when you'll truly be free."

Max just sat there as she watched Lydecker slowly stand up and dust the dirt from off his jacket and trousers.

"I had actually come out to tell you that they've finally stopped moving. We're none the wiser on White's plans but we do now have a location. They're in there now downloading the blue prints for the place."

Max nodded, "I'll be in soon."

"Good . . . and Max . . . think about it."

* * *

When Alec finally returned to the land of the living, the first thing he noticed, and had no choice but to notice, was the pounding in his skull. It felt like someone had let a bomb explode in there and the fire had yet to be put out. He could literally feel the drugs pulse through his blood vessels. What the hell had they done to him?

"Let me hazard a guess; not feeling too well?"

Alec's vision was still not quite perfect, but he could still recognise the very face that epitomised the word evil.

"I'm feeling fine," Alec answered groggily, still easily matching White's cold glare.

"Huh," White scoffed, "Now's not the time to be so brash 494."

"What's the worse you gonna do? Kill me?" Alec laughed, slowly regaining his strength and with it, his attitude.

"I assure you, I will break you."

"Is that a promise?" Alec smiled.

"Yes it is."

"We'll see."

White moved in closer to Alec, "So what would you like me to tell your girlfriend then? Have any last words?"

"Yeah," Alec said, his expression immediately becoming slightly more serious, "Actually I do."

"Oh and what's that?"

"This," Alec deadpanned. Sticking up his middle finger, he shoved it in White's face.

"Well I'm sure she'd be delighted with that."

"No, that was for you."

White said nothing. Alec was doing a hell of a good job pissing him off; it was quite a diversion from his colossus of a headache. He watched as White turned around and reached the door of his cell,

"On second thoughts, tell her I'll be home for tea."

White stopped only very briefly, before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

Alec let his eyes close as he lent up against the wall of the small room and let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He wasn't scared of White. No. It would take more than empty threats to scare him. But somehow, he still couldn't extinguish that little spark of doubt. And _that_ was what scared him.

**A/N 2: **Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, please please PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!

Thank you to:

**Vicky:** lol! The impossible has been achieved! I suppose you could be both but by the end of this story, you won't have to decide! Anyways, hope you had a great time at Glasbury.

**C'est Magnifique: **I hope this chappie made you a little content about Alec's fate, but I'm not revealing all yet! And if I was going to kill Alec, I'd get him first! Maybe you can have him after that! Lol! Thanks for the review!

**JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover: I'm **very happy that my story makes you so happy! I'm only repaying the favour, cos your stories make me happy too! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Suenooneus: **I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too: -)

**Kristibella: **See normally I like the snow, but now it's just getting plain irritating, it's supposed to be March! Spring! But no I still don't see daffodils in my garden! Pardon my weather moan, I had a history lesson this morning, and the radiators weren't working, so I'm suffering from a brain freeze! Anyway hope ur well, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Crystal Moon Dragon: **lol, maybe in another fic! For the time being Logan's safe! Thank you for the review, was much appreciated!

**Shippo: **I'm glad you liked my story, and I do hope you'll continue to read my fic. Thanks for reviewing!

love SmilinStar xxx


	26. Somewhere, Somehow

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Somewhere, Somehow 

"He's being held in a facility in Canada."

"Canada?"

"They crossed the border at about 21.50 and stopped at a location on the outskirts of Vancouver, British Columbia," Renfro explained.

"How did they get passed the border with Alec; a hostage, tied up in the back of the van?"

"The audio recorded indicates that they had a fake passport made using 494's sector pass. They also untied him momentarily."

"Was he conscious?" Max asked, desperately wanting to hear the words 'yes', but she was greeted with a negative headshake from Renfro.

"There was a point at which he seemed to have regained consciousness from the effects of the tranquiliser, but he was dosed again with another drug."

"What drug?" Max felt like wringing Renfro's neck to squeeze the information out of her faster, but she somehow managed to refrain herself from doing so.

"We didn't get a name," Renfro sighed.

"You didn't get a name? You didn't get a name!"

Max's barks caused Renfro to take a couple of steps backwards, "Easy soldier."

Max took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, "Well do you know _anything at all_ about his condition?"

Renfro was immediately prevented from answering as the door was flung open and Lydecker barged in. He uttered the words Max had been longing to hear,

"He's awake."

* * *

"_Let me hazard a guess; not feeling too well?" _

Max could literally see White's twisted smile as the tiny microphone implant in Alec's ear gave them perfect conditions for eavesdropping.

"_I'm feeling fine."_

Her heart clenched at the sound of Alec's voice. It was tired and pained; nothing at all like the Alec she knew and loved.

"_Now's not the time to be so brash, 494."_

"_What's the worse you gonna do? Kill me?"_

He was still in there. He was there enough to still drop a little attitude on White. Alec's words were a small comfort, especially as they were followed by White's icy promise;

"_I will break you."_

" _. . . We'll see . . ."_

There was a slight pause before White spoke again. The increment of his tone suggested he had now moved closer to Alec,

"_So what would you like me to tell your girlfriend then? Have any last words?"_

'Girlfriend' - Max found it strange to hear the reference to herself and not have it followed by Alec's usual correction. But somehow, in this truly bizarre situation, it felt right. As did Alec's message for her:

"_. . . Tell her I'll be home for tea."_

'You better be Alec. You better.'

* * *

"So, what now?" Max asked as she sat up straight in the large arm chair in Renfro's office.

The transmission from Alec's microphone had been nothing but the sound of Alec sleeping for the last half an hour. Max would have been content to just sit there and listen to his steady and peaceful breathing; but there were some important issues that needed to be sorted out.

"Now we wait for White to contact you."

"And when do you suppose he would do that?"

"In all likelihood; probably today."

Max nodded.

"That's why we need you to go back to Seattle."

"Go back?"

"Just until he contacts you on this phone," Renfro held up a silver cell phone and handed it over to her. "That's the number Logan gave him. Once he's rung you, discard the phone. They will have tapped into the account and all your calls from that phone would become traceable."

"Then what?"

"You come back to us, and we plan our next step from there. Logan will go back with you."

"What about Alec?"

"We will continue to monitor 494, and if required you will be notified of anything on this phone," Renfro slipped another phone into Max's hand; this one being black as to be able to differentiate between the two.

"Any other questions?"

Max shook her head, "No ma'am."

"Good, you will leave in an hour."

* * *

An hour to kill, and Max knew exactly where she was heading. Ginger and Joshua were already aware that Max was back at Manticore; she had managed to sneak in a visit just before she and Alec had been given a thorough briefing of the mission. Then, she had obviously had some idea as to what the mission entailed but had kept Renfro's order of keeping her mouth shut. This time, however, she didn't think she could manage to obey her again.

"Little fella!" Joshua hugged Max tightly.

"Hey Max!" Looking over the big guy's shoulder, she saw the wide grin of a ginger haired transgenic.

"Hey guys," Max smiled as she now moved to hug Ginger. "What have you been up to?"

"Josh was just showing me how to make one of these," she held up a paper dove, "I'm rubbish."

"Well origami is a fine art. You either have it, or like you, you don't."

Joshua picked up one of the many doves from off the floor and handed it to Max, "For you."

"Thanks Josh."

"Where's Alec?" Josh asked as he sat down in between Max and Ginger.

Max said nothing, letting the room fall into silence. A very damning silence.

"What's going on?" Ginger asked eyebrows furrowed. She could read Max like a book, but that was probably because Max wasn't a very challenging read when it came to emotions anyway.

"It's classified."

"Yeah, so's like everything else you've ever told me."

"This time it's different," Max tried to think of a viable excuse to not tell them and she just couldn't find one. Simply because there wasn't one.

Alec was Ginger and Joshua's best friend too and they had a right to know,

"White's got him."

"What?" Ginger half yelled, half whispered.

"It's all part of Lydecker's elaborate plan to eliminate White."

"Is Alec ok?" Joshua asked, his concern plainly visible.

"He's alive, that much we know."

The room fell silent again as the three transgenics mulled over Alec's fate.

"I'm scared," Max whispered.

It took an enormous amount of courage for her to admit it, as it only helped make the lurking danger seem all the more real. Admitting it to herself without anyone to listen would have caused Max to lose all self control, but being there with both Ginger and Joshua helped to take a bite of that loneliness away. It made her fear slightly easier to deal with.

In less than a second, she found herself surrounded by both her best friends giving her a deeply sought and needed hug. A single solitary tear ran its way down the side of her cheek, as she shook her head viciously from side to side, "I can't lose him Ginge, I just can't."

"I know."

"Medium fella gonna make it," Joshua reassured her.

Max nodded. Praying he was right.

**A/N 2: **Hope you liked, please review!

Thank you to:

**C'est Magnifique: **Too right! First hand, second hand, third hand . . . Alec's fine with me! Lol! Thanks for the review!

**TTT1901: **Ummm, I'll think about it! Hehe! And sure yeah I'll find you Logan for your vvvv late bday present (so long as I get Alec on my bday!)

**JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover: **I sincerely apologise for getting you so wound up about finishing the last chapter so quickly! I suppose you noticed this wasn't quite as long as _War and Peace_ either, but chapter 27 should be up soon and should make you quite content! Lol! Thanks for the review, as always!

**Suenooneus:** I'm glad you liked the Max/Lydecker interaction – it was kinda bizarre wasn't it? Anyway, I'm so happy with your review, thank you!

**Iridescent Twilight:** My humblest apologies for leaving it there and I'll try to think of something to do to Mr Logan! Lol!

**Kristibella:** Happy belated birthday! V. late I know, so apologies, but much love nevertheless! Here's a big b'day hug and thanks for your review and support – tis much appreciated!

**X5-459:** Two reviews! You really did make me smile! I'm sorry for the wait, its cos I'm bogged down in school work, but I'll try and update again soon!

**Lozz422:** We'll see! Wink wink! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lakergirl08:** Two reviews too! Hehe! I'm so happy! (Dances around like a crazed idiot!) I'm glad you're slightly less worried about Alec, but we shall see what the future holds! About it being called father and son – the father was Lydecker – you know him always going on about his kids – Ben was the son but in that case it was also Alec - dunno if that helped . . . I just have funny ways of naming chapters!

Love SmilinStar xxx


	27. Numb

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Numb

"Hey OC," Max greeted her roommate with a significant lack of her usual lustre. It didn't take long for OC to catch on to Max's 'away with the fairies' mentality.

"So boo," Cindy said as she took the floor in front of her; Max had quite conveniently crashed on to the sofa, "You gonna let me know where you've been for the last three days?"

Max sighed, running a hand through her untamed curls.

"Manticore?"

The slight nod was all that was required,

"What happened? Where's your boy?"

The transgenic didn't utter a syllable.

"Sugar, you're scarin' me, and OC don't get ruffled easy, talk to me!"

"White's got him."

"You mean that loony cult piece of ass?"

"Yeah."

"How'd that happen?"

"The idiot offered himself up as bait."

"Idiot or not, is he ok?"

"He's alive," Max remembered the number of times she had already said those words. She could only hope it wasn't the last time.

Original Cindy smiled tentatively, "He's tough, Max. He won't put up with any of their crap."

"That's cos their crap isn't quite on par with my crap."

OC chuckled lightly, "I'll go get you a nice cup of coffee."

"That'd be nice."

Max watched as her best friend got herself up from off the floor and walked across the lounge and into the kitchen.

Shuffling herself down the sofa, Max rested her head on the arm rest, letting her eyes shut. She hadn't slept in ages, not that she normally did get much sleep, but these couple of days she hadn't even let a single eye close for more than a second. It seemed White didn't think she needed the rest. Be it yesterday, the day before that and even now as her phone rang shrilly in the empty room: White's threat was never far away.

Max took out the silver flip phone and stared at it. Its continuous ring caught OC's attention as she came out of the kitchen, two cups of coffee in her hands, she watched Max in her trance, "Are you going to answer that?"

Snapping out of her daze, Max nodded and flipped it open. Her throat was dry and her heart was pounding violently against her ribcage;

"Hello?"

* * *

Alec's eyes jolted to the door as the sound of the metal bar grinding along the rusty door hit his sensitive ears.

He wasn't scared. Well, not quite. Every second since White had left him, Alec could feel his resolve diminish fraction by fraction. Alec prided himself on being able to cope with any level of psychological crap that Manticore threw at him, but now in this godforsaken excuse of a cell, it felt as if someone had flicked a switch inside his brain; and everything was changing. Even in his sleep he had sensed it.

Again, White came in with his usually frightful grin,

"Feeling any better?"

"Go to hell."

White just laughed as he also noticed Alec's slight wince at the bright light filtering through the open cell door.

"Ahh, I see you're finally beginning to feel the effects of this little beauty."

Alec angled his head to get a view of the clear vial of liquid in White's right hand.

"What is it?" Alec asked strangely subdued and defeated.

"Let's just say it's going to help rewire a few connections."

"My wiring's fine."

"Well in that case, since you're fine . . . for the moment," White added as an intentional afterthought, "Maybe you could talk to your girlfriend for us?"

Alec watched helplessly as White punched a few numbers into the phone he was holding. He waited with baited breath to hear the voice on the other end; knowing full well he would be able to hear Max crystal clearly.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Hello?" Max said again.

"Isn't this a surprise 452?"

"Who are you?" Max knew very well who it was but she had to play along.

"Hard to believe you don't recognise me."

"White?"

"Ahh, now we're getting somewhere."

The next sounds were the horrifying sounds she had hoped she wouldn't have to hear: the sound of flesh pounding on flesh. The sickening crack of bone and the desperately strained sound of Alec gritting his teeth and baring the pain.

"Alec?" Max screamed down the phone, "What the _hell_ are you doing to him?"

"Nothing you wouldn't have expected," White answered with that superior flair that always ticked Max off. But this time she wasn't just pissed, she was scared and murderous. A dangerous combination without dispute,

"I'm gonna _kill_ you. You hear me? I swear to god if you do _anything _to-"

"We won't."

"I don't believe you."

"Well let's compromise then 452. You hand yourself over in exchange for 494's life."

"Max don't!" Alec's scream was followed by a grunt of pain as the sound of leather boots slammed against his knee.

"Stop hurting him!"

"We haven't agreed on anything yet 452."

"Fine, fine, I'll hand myself over, but . . . just don't hurt him anymore!"

White scoffed, "Well maybe I don't believe you either. So no. No deal."

"What? You son-of-a-"

"Here's what we'll do 452. You follow _my_ orders. And when I finally have you in my custody, I'll let your beloved go. But until then . . . I'll just see how much more your transgenic filth of a boyfriend can endure. Here's what might make you slightly relieved though, I'm not so keen on the physical torture . . ."

"Please don't-"

She was cut off as White hung up; plunging the room into an obscure silence. As far as Max was concerned – Original Cindy wasn't screaming at her to explain 'what the hell had happened?', the wall clock wasn't ticking away the seconds, her heart wasn't beating and the sound of the silver cell phone hitting the wall at 30mph and breaking into a hundred shards was nothing but complete and utter silence.

The painful few seconds prolonged for what seemed months, before Max almost mechanically forced her numb body to stand upright and walk through the door. Her head was quite peculiarly light and empty, her mind blank – but the events of only a minute ago gave her a new sense of clarity. For the first time, she knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

Logan sat staring at the blank screen, his mind flitting between past and present. He may have always had a justifiable reason for his distaste of Alec - but he still felt a guilt gnawing away at the depths of his stomach at recent events. His part in Alec's capture had been orchestrated by Manticore but nevertheless he still felt he was to blame for his current situation.

Beyond that however, was another kind of guilt. His distaste for the transgenic had now transcended into hatred. His affirmation that Max loved Alec had not been a façade. It had been the damned truth – and it hurt. And it was that hurt that had now dulled into numbness – a numbness that was his saving grace. It was with this acceptance that he had been able to boldly face Max:

"I'm sorry," Max had said as the tears had cascaded down her soft cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

Logan's tears refused to fall as he stood proud in front of her,

"I knew it anyway," he whispered.

Max nodded like a battered puppet, "If things . . ."

"If things were what, Max? If you hadn't been caught, if we hadn't wasted that year . . . if you hadn't fallen in love with Alec? We can't live on ifs, Max?"

"You know I love you, don't you?" Max spoke through glazed, watery eyes.

"You're just not _in love_ with me. And that's fine – I can live with that. But all I ask is that you have your happiness and that Alec – if he has any sense at all – fights."

"He will," Max said finding her volume and strength, "And I will."

"That's all I ask."

And that's exactly all he did ask.

**A/N 2: **See that was quite a long chapter wasn't it? Please review and maybe you'll get a new chapter really soon! Lol! I don't usually use bribery, but reviews have power!

Thank you to:

**TTT1901: **Umm maybe just maybe! Hey, the ending of this chap wasn't too bad, was it? And hmmm . . . yum . . . I'm strictly thinking of ONLY the chocolate! Lol!

**C'est magnifique: **I think this chap answered your question – hope u liked

**JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover: **Not quite that soon but I'll try. For you my dutiful reviewer, I'll try! Hope u enjoyed!

**Lakergirl08:** Well I finally got him out of the picture in this chap but I reckon I was merciful since I didn't make him look quite so pompous! Hope u enjoyed the disintegration of Max's 'not like that' relationship with Logan just as much as I did.

**Guest type person: **I'm being a friend, I updated! Hope u like!

**Kristibella: **Yeah unfortunately it was White doing the ass kicking but I'm sure you'll be glad that Logan's out of the picture – a small consolation for Alec's current condition!

**X5-459:** Hey your review made me smile too, thanks!

**Suenooneus: **Glad ur enjoying it and yes school sucks! Lol!

Happy holidays people!

Love SmilinStar xxx


	28. Delusional Fate

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Delusional Fate

Manticore was still business as usual. The fact that they were knee-deep in a mission that could save transgenic and mankind was unknown to nearly all the soldiers training at the base, except for a select few. Besides Alec and Max, the only other two transgenics who had any idea of what was occurring was Joshua and Ginger. Strictly speaking they weren't supposed to know and Max could only hope they hadn't been found out.

She shifted uncomfortably in the large armchair as a tall blond haired woman entered the room. Renfro took the seat the other side of the desk separating herself and Max. Looking directly at the female transgenic, she leaned forward and sighed;

"We have a name for the drug."

A very large part of Max didn't want to hear it.

"It's called Cerebrasin, which is a particularly potent neurotoxin with dramatic psychological effects."

"Psychological effects?"

"494 will in all likelihood experience paranoid delusions and obsessive behaviour as he loses grip on what's real and what isn't."

"How long does he have?"

"The drug will need about 4 administrations before the effects become clearly visible. 1 dose will last effectively for up to eight hours, but as time moves on and he receives more and more doses, the effects become more long term."

"How many have they given him so far?"

"Three."

Max blinked her eyes several times, slightly taken aback. She thought she had more time.

"Have you heard anything from him since last time?"

Renfro fell quiet, scrutinising Max hard and weighing up her options,

"It's probably best you don't hear the recording."

"And why the hell not?" Max spat.

"The drugs are working faster on him than expected."

"He's an X5, a trained soldier specifically taught how to resist psychological interference."

"Cerebrasin is used widely in veterinary science."

Max gazed at Renfro disbelievingly, "Your point?"

"To put down animals that appear to show signs of mental ailments – in particular cats. In theory, it should be killing 494, but because of his unusual DNA mix, it is having an adverse affect to that of its actual purpose. Any X5 feline hybrid, with even the strongest of psychological barriers, would not be able to withstand this drug. 494 won't be able to fight it."

Max swallowed hard, "I want to hear the recording."

"452, I strongly recommend against it."

"I don't care what you think, I want to hear it."

"Very well," Renfro sighed, pushing out and up from her chair, "Follow me."

* * *

For once in her life Max actually felt she should have listened to Renfro. It had been the single most dreadful thing she had ever heard. It had been horrifying, sickening and heart-wrenching all at the same time. What she would've given to hear the self-sure, cocky X5 – Alec from out the transmitters, but what she had heard was nothing short of a broken man:

"_What's that?" Alec cried as he watched the frighteningly thin man in a white lab coat enter the cell, "I don't like doctors – leave me alone!" Screaming he kicked out his legs in no particular direction._

"_Help! Somebody help! He's got a knife!"_

"_It's not a knife," the man explained impatiently as he struggled to hold down the transgenics writhing body, "It's some medicine that's going to make you better."_

"_Better?" Alec asked wide-eyed and child like. He seemed to pause and ponder over this, before holding out his arm and offering it to the doctor, "Okay fine – make me better."_

_The white coated doctor made no hesitation in plunging the needle into Alec's thick muscle whilst he had his bizarre cooperation. Although that didn't last very long; the sharp pain of the needle sparked a short lived resurface of the real 494,_

"_What the hell are you doing to me?" Alec growled, fire once more lighting his hazel-green orbs._

"_Making you better."_

"_Making me better, my transgenic ass!" he yelled, trying unsuccessfully to kick him. Instead it was Alec who met the soles of a boot. White had entered the room to find the X5, who should have been under sedation, dangerously lively, and so in order to solve the little problem, he delivered a swift hard kick to Alec's gut._

"_What's the progress, doctor?" White asked once satisfied with Alec's still, crumpled and cooperative body._

"_The drugs are working as anticipated," he replied._

"_Good," White smiled crouching down on the floor in front of Alec._

_Alec's lips were cut and swollen, his body battered and bruised, and his mind currently involved in a dynamic match of tug of war,_

"_And how's our piece of transgenic scum today?" White asked._

_Alec opened his mouth and muttered something incomprehensible,_

"_Speak up!" White barked as he slapped him across the face._

_Tears spilled over and rolled down the side of Alec's cheek,_

"_I want Max," he whispered, "I want Max." _

"_Well it would seem we want the same thing 494 – who would have thought it."_

"_Please," Alec begged, what remains he had of his self-dignity were being torn to shreds._

_White's expression for a moment became all too serious, "Pity," he said standing up, "You could have come in quite useful."_

_Turning to leave, he briefly nodded at the doctor, "Increase the dosage."_

_With that, Alec was left to face yet another sickly pale syringe._

Max tried to shake the sounds of Alec screaming from her mind – she had a job to do. If he had any chance of getting out of there with even a single remnant of the Alec she knew and loved left – she needed to get off her ass and do something.

Renfro's interest didn't really lie with Alec. Yes, they were doing what they could to get him out alive, but it wasn't their priority. Their objective was – in no sugar coated terms – to kill Ames White and stop the Familiars in their attempt to take over the world as breeding lunatics. No, the only person who may be more on Alec's side than herself was Lydecker.

* * *

"Max?" Lydecker asked; his initial shock quickly replaced with intrigue, "What brings you to my office at two in the morning?"

"Alec," Max said simply, inviting herself into the room as she sidestepped past Lydecker. Coming to halt in the centre of the small room, she turned back to face him, "I need your help."

Lydecker sighed running a hand through his tousled grey hair. Shutting the room's door, he came to sit down on the table in front of her,

"I know you're growing impatient Max. Truth be told, I am too, but for once, I'm with Renfro on this. It's the best way for everyone."

"Alec included?" Max asked, her opinion clear in her defiant tone.

"Well tell me Max, what would you do?"

"We know where he's being held, down to the bloody cell room and wall he's lying beaten up against. I say we just go in and haul his ass back."

"Then this would have been for nothing," Lydecker said seriously.

"And do you know what? I don't bloody give a shit! This was all a long shot anyway. Sacrificing Alec for something that isn't going to work is tactically ridiculous!"

"Tactically?"

Max was silent.

"We know this isn't about that Max," Lydecker answered for her. "Do you honestly think that your love for Alec's been unnoticed? Renfro knows it, I know it and White knows it. Most importantly, Alec does too, and if you go in and pull him out of this prematurely, it'll devastate him. He wants to do this Max."

"I know, it's just-"

"Like I said Max, we know."

Nodding in defeat, Max decided perhaps it was better to leave things to fate. Fate after all had lead to her recapture, which in turn had lead to the demise of her relationship with Logan and most importantly, if it hadn't been for fate, she never would have met Alec. Maybe fate had yet more surprises in store for her.

**A/N 2: **Sorry for the wait, this chapter was soooo difficult to write. In actual fact the chapters are getting progressively harder to write, so please bear with me. Also, cerebrasin, is a completely made up name. I couldn't think of any drugs that caused the effects I was looking for, so I made it up. Cerebral means 'of the brain' - so I did try! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers:

**C'est Magnifique, His Vampira, Kristibella, TT1901, Guest type person, X5-459, JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover and Suenooneus**


	29. 432

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

432

The previous night's momentous decision to leave things to fate continued to weigh heavily on Max's mind the following morning. Even though rationally it made sense, rationally it didn't make sense either; not when it finally dawned that they only had three days left before the traceable radioisotope currently navigating Alec's blood networks decayed. They would then only be reliant on the implant in his inner ear for directions – which in truth wouldn't be all that useful considering the recent decline in Alec's mental health.

The only piece of good news Max had had, depending on the angle from which it was looked at, was that true to his word, Max had had another call from White. And it was because of this that Max was now currently seated in Renfro's office and the plan to eliminate White and rescue Alec could finally steam ahead.

"Of course you know we attained the blue prints for the facility right at the very beginning of the mission; immediately after 494's location was revealed."

Max nodded, as Renfro continued,

"Well since then, we have also managed to carry out some basic surveillance on the building to give us an indication of the extent of security we would be facing."

"How was that possible? The surveillance, I mean."

"Surprisingly, the building is an old packaging factory that came out of production very recently. Centred in a busy industrial area, surveillance was easy to set up without suspicion. And although it seems the task is as a result easier; White is no fool. Setting up in a busy area around hundreds of unsuspecting civilians actually makes our job harder. We can't just storm into the building – it would catch far too much of the public's attention. In saying that though, surveillance has shown that at least on the outside, security is fairly lax. Getting in should be no problem. Two units will be on standby to knock out the guards simultaneously five minutes after you have entered. We are of course assuming that you will have no problems there, as it is White himself who has initiated this meeting."

"Prior to this," Renfro continued, "You will have been dosed with the same radioisotope as administered to 494 and after this meeting you will be taken to have a microphone similar to 494's implanted in you inner ear. It will transmit at a different frequency so as to enable us to distinguish between yourself and 494. The device will also be connected to the transmitters of the two units being sent in; giving them a clearer idea of what's going on and how to proceed in taking down White."

"Which units?" Max asked.

"I will be deciding that this afternoon, and since White is expecting you early tomorrow morning, it allows time for them to be thoroughly briefed." Renfro looked to Lydecker, who had been silent the entire time, "Do you have anything to add?"

Lydecker stared back at Renfro; the distaste and reluctance in having to work together clear in his gaze. Sighing he turned back to Max. The transgenic watched him with her face a mask devoid of emotion; awaiting some sort of command or order. But really, there was nothing left to say except, "Good luck."

* * *

When Max returned to her cell later that afternoon, she was surprised to find a certain ginger haired female transgenic seated on her bunk staring blankly at the bare wall in front of her. The opening and closing of the cell door didn't avert Ginger's gaze nor did she acknowledge Max's presence until after she made it known with an abrupt clearing of her throat.

"Oh hey Max, I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah I noticed," Max said, concern dripping from her voice as she sat down on the floor in front of her. Her expression didn't go unnoticed on Ginger,

"Max come on, you don't have to give me that look."

"What look?" Max said innocently.

"The I-know-something's-wrong-and-you're-gonna-tell-me-look. Besides even if there was, and I'm not saying there is, I can't really say anything," Ginger meaningfully tapped her left ear lightly.

Max smiled, "You mean the microphone?"

Ginger glared, "Give it away why don't you, while I'm trying to be inconspicuous."

"Don't worry about it, it's off."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can hear it being switched on. There's usually a very tiny click. Plus, Renfro promised she would respect my privacy until the mission."

"Right, the mission," Ginger nodded morosely.

"There you go again, Ginge. Explain yourself."

The young transgenic sighed, gathering her thoughts together; she slid down from the bunk and joined Max on the floor,

"I guess you know the units that are assigned tomorrow?"

Max studied her friend's weary face, "No, but I think I know one of them already."

"4 and 9," Ginger confirmed for her.

"Just like old times," Max whispered, "How are the guys, anyway?"

"Good."

"I'm supposing you didn't include yourself in that then."

Ginger said nothing.

"Come on, Ginge. You know you can talk to me."

"Do you remember a couple of weeks back," Ginger started unsurely, "When you came to me with your problems about Alec and Logan?"

Max nodded.

"And I uh mentioned a mission I had on the Outside?"

"Yeah," Max said slowly, her brain surging as she remembered her friend's mood then. It was very similar to what it was now.

"Well I guess I haven't dealt with that yet and now with another mission on the Outside, it's just brought it back to me."

Max sat silently, waiting for her friend to make sense in her own time,

Ginger blew out another breath, "When I was about ten, they transferred me from unit 12 to 9. I know what you're thinking. They don't usually do that. You stay with the unit you're assigned to normally, but I uh . . . well there was this guy, I mean X5."

Max raised her eyebrows.

"Don't worry it wasn't like that. It's just we were really close. He used to always look out for me; he taught me almost everything I know. In some ways, I guess you could call him my big brother."

"What happened?"

"Well after you guys escaped in '09, Manticore were really paranoid about units cosying up to each other like families and I guess 432 and I demonstrated some of those familial tendencies that your unit showed."

"So they had you transferred to another unit?"

"That, and trips to psy-ops and re-indoctrination. I never saw much of 432 after that and I thought that Manticore would just leave it at that. But then two years ago, they called me in again, saying they had a special assignment for me. They had me partnered with 432." Ginger paused slightly before continuing, "We were to pretend to be a married couple, with 432 and I being leading figureheads for a large pharmaceutical company that were going to try to secure a deal that would get Manticore unlimited access to thousands of new drugs for their new X-series prototypes. They made us carry out this charade for a month, while unbeknownst to us, everything was a set up. The company and drugs were all one big hoax."

"So what was the point of it?"

"I guess the re-indoctrination worked on me, but 432 was much stronger than that. The only way Manticore could be 100 per cent certain that 432 was an insubordinate was by placing me and him back together in a sterile environment. I was the only one who elicited a strong enough response from him. He tried hopelessly to convince me that we were family, that Manticore were using us and that we should try and escape; seize the opportunity that Manticore had presented us by giving us this mention. But Manticore had cut off that connection between us; at least I couldn't feel it anymore and so I just saw him as another soldier. Another soldier disobeying and disrespecting our superiors. Just another soldier who needed to be reported."

The tears had started to slide down the transgenic's face, but Ginger didn't feel them fall. She carried on bravely with her story,

"They had him killed," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," Max said softly as she hugged her friend tightly.

"I let him down. If he hadn't forgotten, how could have I? I only managed to remember what he meant to me after I saw the same reasoning and emotions in you. First time I met you, you reminded me of someone, I never said anything, I hardly dared to think about it. But now . . . I let him down in the worst way possible."

"No you haven't Ginge, you _have _remembered and I'm sure he knew that you loved him. Deep down you always have."

Ginger sniffed, wiping the tears from her cheeks and releasing herself from Max's grip, she recollected herself into the strong willed transgenic she usually was,

"Thanks for listening."

"Well I had nothing better to do," Max shrugged.

Ginger laughed softly, before speaking again. Seriousness once more engulfed the room,

"We're gonna get Alec out, Max. I'll be damned if I lose him as well."

Max nodded. Her friend's promise was all the assurance she needed.

**A/N 2: **Okay, so I know, there was no Alec and no action in this chapter, but the next chapter will hopefully make up for that! A lot of you had some queries about Ginger's past, so I thought I'd wrap that up before plunging into the main event! Hope you enjoyed reading it! And also very sorry for the delay in getting this up, like I said, I'm finding the final parts of this story very hard to write, but I hope you'll bear with me!

Thanks to:

**Gabbie760, Aqualung, C'est Magnifique, TTT1901, X5-459, Guest type person, HisVampira, Suenooneus, and JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover and everyone else reading!**

**Please review!**

Love SmilinStar xxx


	30. Tick Tock Tap Tap

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Thirty**

Tick Tock Tap Tap

"When you're ready 452," Renfro's voice came loud and clear through the cell phone as Max turned the corner of the busy street.

"Copy that," Max said pausing slightly as she deliberated over her next choice of words. Renfro saved her the trouble as the dial tone flat lined.

Shutting the phone she placed it back in her jacket pocket. It was a bit of a pointless act as no doubt it would be taken off her soon enough. Inconspicuously she looked around for any signs of units 4 and 9. There was no trace of them, which for today's purpose came as strange relief.

Renfro hadn't been lying when she had said the area was bustling. There were people everywhere; mainly factory workers and those poor souls stuck in other types of gruelling manual labour. The smell of freshly burnt and cut steel hung thickly in the air, mixing with the putrid smell of sulphur dioxide being emitted from the big polluting chimneys of the surrounding factories. But, Max was only interested in one particular factory. The black and white signboard nailed onto the chicken wire fencing made her feel right at home.

'Packaging,' Max thought silently with wry humour, 'right up my alley.'

She cleared her throat rather loudly to gain the guard's attention but it was to no avail. Reluctantly, Max raised her voice,

"Excuse me," she shouted, "Do you know where I can by fresh fish? I'm looking for some mackerel."

The guard turned to face her. His eyes were a cold black, "This is an industrial suburb, not a fishing port."

Max's throat felt dry. White had given her, her opening line word for word. Had she gotten it wrong? But before she could try again, the man took out a key from his back pocket and started to open the padlock, "Follow me," was all he said.

Submissively, Max followed.

* * *

Max felt like a prisoner on death row. She was being escorted by two guards either side of her, who in all likelihood were probably familiars to boot. The corridor seemed to go on forever, almost as if it were torturing her on her way.

As she continued to get closer to what she hoped was the end, a bright light seemed to filter its way through the dark, almost blinding her as she drew nearer.

When her eyes finally adjusted to the abrupt change in light intensity, her eyes focussed themselves on none other than the man himself.

"Well, well, well," White drawled, "Seems like you made it." Nodding at the two guards beside her, he ordered a quick "Search her."

Max managed to make out the glint of satisfaction and enjoyment in the familiar's otherwise dead eyes as they ran their rough hands over her body, checking pockets inside and outside her jacket. Retrieving her cell phone and pager, they handed them to White.

"All clear," one of them reported.

White nodded again, and both guards moved out of the way, leaving Max standing alone with White in a huge empty room.

Renfro's recent bout of truths and no exaggerations was starting to 'freak' Max out a little in all honesty. When she had said that the company had gone out of production; _they really had._

Nothing was left of any of the equipment or machines, the only giveaway of its former use were the tattered scraps of cardboard on the floor and the heap of mouldy rubbish in the far corner of the room. Large, paned, high windows lined the east and west walls and Max counted four other exits excluding the one through which she had entered.

"Nice place you got set up here," Max smirked.

The hint of sarcasm was not lost on White,

"In that case I don't think we'll be staying here."

Max placed a hand on her chest to emphasise her disappointment, "What a shame." The fake sincerity reminded her painfully of someone she knew. That someone, who she was here to rescue; she could only hope she was in time to save him, if only to save her own sanity more than anything else. With that thought, her seriousness returned to her immediately; Alec didn't have time for to be trading flippant remarks with White,

"Where is he?" she asked boldly, her eyes never wavering from White's.

"I was wondering how long this would take."

"Answer the question White."

"You my dear transgenic filth are in no position to be making demands."

"I held my end of the deal, now let me see him."

White grinned as he clicked his fingers, "If it makes you happy . . . bring him out . . ."

* * *

The go ahead signal from her CO was all she needed to see. Her finger pulled on the trigger of the silencer and the familiar guarding the back entrance of the factory's warehouse tumbled to the floor with a soft grunt. The familiar next to him had no chance to retrieve his gun let alone actually see where the shots were being fired from as he too fell backwards against the wall. Ginger smiled at their small but significant victory; units 4 and 9 had always out shone the others when it came to firing guns. The simultaneous removal of all the guards had kept the mission well concealed from the public; not to mention the fact that using silencers had probably helped a great deal.

Their next major task now was to get into the building and hope to get all the way in before White began to get suspicious. Ginger could only hope that Max and Alec held on just that little bit longer.

* * *

Max's eyes shifted from White's revolting grin to the even more unsettling scene unfolding far behind him.

Her face upheld a stoic, detached expression, but the rest of body indicated the opposite. Her fists were clenched, teeth gritted, whilst unshed tears glistened in her eyes and her heart hammered frantically in her chest.

If it weren't for her heart overriding all her senses, she probably wouldn't have recognised him. His beautiful face had been subjected to such force of brute; it seemed that not a single stretch of skin had been left unmarred. Thick blood that was so dark it almost looked black, lay matted in streaks on his hair. That was not the only sight of blood Max was forced to look upon. His torn jeans were also stained with dark blood, drawing attention to the gaping hole in his left thigh. The wound was unmistakeably a bullet entry.

Max tore her eyes up to his bruised arms, the chained handcuff rubbing viciously against his wrist as two burly familiars yanked him closer like an animal.

It wasn't the signs of the physical pain he endured which caused Max to snap; it was what she saw when she finally looked straight into his eyes as they gave him one last shove and he fell on the floor in front of her:

Nothing. She saw nothing. Absolutely nothing.

His eyes were clouded over; cold and distant. It was as if she were looking at a lost boy, a stranger. Her heart broke for him.

"Alec?" It was barely a whisper, something well in Alec's hearing range, but if he heard it he gave no indication. He hadn't recognised his own name.

Max advanced on the battered remains of the man she loved; she was within a few centimetres of him before White, as if he couldn't get any crueller, moved in front of Alec blocking her path of a much needed connection.

Max took a couple of step backwards, "What the hell have you done to him?" Max spat ready to pounce back forward.

White, as was now common, simply grinned back,

"Just a little experimentation."

Max's eyes blazed with pure unadulterated anger.

"I mean," White continued oblivious, "If transgenics are so superior, a little physical torture and drugging should have had no effect, right? But alas," he exclaimed in clear mockery, "It seems your beloved wasn't quite superior enough to keep even a fraction of his useless brain in tact."

Shaking her head furiously from side to side in an attempt to calm herself down and keep from throttling the remorseless familiar in front of her, she caught sight of something, which to any other person would have seemed completely normal. But Max wasn't an Ordinary.

From in front of White she could see the lower part of Alec's body lying lifeless along the ground; except it wasn't lifeless. His fingers were twitching as they lay on his wounded thigh.

Giving the pretence of listening and reacting to White's taunts, Max noticed something very synthetic about the way in which his fingers were almost tapping against his leg:

A long tap followed by a short, followed by another three long and a fourth – N. O. T. _He was using Morse code._

With more self control than she ever knew was possible, she stopped herself from jumping up and down in glee and singing child fully to spite White by the fact that _he was wrong_.

Alec was still there. The master of deception had done it again.

Waiting discreetly for the sequence to repeat, Max made out the message letter by letter in her head.

−∙/---/-/--∙/---/-∙/-∙/∙-/--∙/∙/-/∙-∙/∙∙/-∙∙/---/∙∙-∙/--/∙/-/∙∙∙∙/∙-/-/ ∙∙-∙/∙-/∙∙∙/-/

Max very almost cracked a smile.

NOT GONNA GET RID OF ME THAT FAST

She had thought that was all he had to say; but as he had proved so many times before, she was wrong:

∙∙/∙-∙∙/---/∙∙∙-/∙/-∙--/---/∙∙-/

_I love you too Alec; just hold on. They're coming._

**A/N 2: **So did you like? Well I hope it made up for the long wait. I have had loadsa work, loadsa stress and a massive writer's block. Plus I lost my bus pass, so please review and cheer me up!

Thank you to:

**Suenooneus, TTT1901, C'est Magnifique, JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover, naeri, jracklesfan77, Guest Type person, lakergirl08, X5-459, HisVampira and Gabbie760**

love SmilinStar xxx

ps. i'm hoping the morse code came out ok, i have a horrible feeling it may not do.


	31. Here and Now

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Thirty One**

Here and Now

"The trademark of a true transgenic; your biggest weakness -"

Max knew very well what he thought it was. And she would have to agree with him. But, if it was a weakness, it was a necessary weakness; it made them more human then he ever would be.

"Pain. The ability to feel pain," White was continuing his conceited speech with a scarily neutral expression. It frightened Max to think that someone could be so warped that they actually believed this bull.

Alec wasn't the only skilled con artist however; Max was also pretty damn good. Although admittedly not quite as good as the transgenic supposedly suffering from a severe case of dementia, she still had White eating from the palm of her hand. Whilst he rattled on believing that Max was now a broken woman, her body language conveying as much, he completely missed the suspicious glint lurking deep in her brown eyes.

It was a glint of triumph, and Max was positive it was heading their way.

* * *

White's voice battered against Ginger's eardrums as she crouched against the wall behind 651. She could feel the anger radiating off her fellow comrades as they were subjected to listening to White's obscene insults via the microphone implant in Max's ear. White wasn't doing himself any favours really; a pissed off transgenic was a very dangerous one indeed. No amount of familiar DNA bred down generations of 'freaks' in White and his goons would be able to save them now. By opening his trap, White had just signed his own death certificate, but that in no way helped calm any of them down. 

Both units had scattered along the four corridors leading to four of the entrances of the main warehouse where Max and White were currently 'chatting.' The outside guards had been removed with ease; it was now a case of getting past the remaining familiars and getting the prize itself; Ames White.

Without confirmation from Max on White's position however, they were stuck in their present places. If they moved even another metre forward, they would be in vision and would therefore be leaving with more than just a couple of casualties and worst of all; White would escape.

No, they needed Max's help; they needed to wait for her signal. 'Anytime soon would be good,' Ginger thought silently.

* * *

"Well you've seen him now," White said as he walked around Alec's conscious yet lifeless body. He had rolled on to his side, his injured leg resting on top of his better one. The rigidity of his position still had Max fooled to the extent that she was now questioning her own sanity. Had what she seen been true or had it been a figment of her lovesick, battered and mentally bruised imagination? 

But somehow she knew what she had seen had been true. Somehow she just knew, especially as White's leg came hammering down on his wounded leg and she too winced in pain. The flutter of anger in the depth of Alec's cold stare told her all she needed to know,

"It's a bit of a wasteful trade in for your life, isn't it?" White drawled as he came to a stand still back in front of Alec.

With the coldest demeanour she had ever shown, Max finally answered back,

"Here's something you'll never understand White; sure you don't feel pain, but you know what? You'll never feel love either. And you wanna know why? Because you're not human. You don't even come close. Whilst you stand in the middle of this room with two of those _things _that have been _so _damaging to the human race, you forget one very important thing. We. Are. Better. Than. You."

White's eyes dilated but it wasn't in anger at the clear insult. It wasn't in fury. It wasn't in rage. It was in the most alien of feelings he had ever felt in all his miserable little life. It was confusion . . .

* * *

'Come on Max," Ginger silently begged. They needed a signal and a location, one sentence would do it but as of yet all they had heard was White's monotonous drawl, 

"_It's a bit of a wasteful trade in for your life, isn't it?" _Ginger felt sick; maybe they were too late, maybe Alec was gone already, but somehow she couldn't get herself to believe the twisted son of a bitch. Once a liar, always a liar, and that small comfort was welcomed with the familiar sound of Max in her ear,

"_Here's something you'll never understand White," _she heard her say. To Ginger the words were the only warmth she had heard in the last hour. Had she been on the receiving end, she would currently be battling through an icy blizzard, which was undoubtedly an impossible oxymoron, but Max could be deathly cold and indifferent so very easily.

"._ . . sure you don't feel pain, but you know what? You'll never feel love either. And you wanna know why? Because you're not human. You don't even come close. Whilst you stand in the middle of this room with two of those things that have been so -"_

The rest of the words didn't register with Ginger as they flew into a flurry of action. Max had said the magic words, _middle _and _two _with a gap of four in between. White's location and defence had been revealed and now it was time to kick ass . . .

* * *

White's eyes dilated as he heard _them _march in. He had just managed to catch the fleeting grin that swept Max's lips as he delved into his jacket to retrieve his gun. But Max had been ready for that. With a round house kick, she knocked the gun from straight out his pocket before his fingers could even latch on to the metal. It clattered to the ground as Max stepped back into her deadly fighting stance. 

She raised her eyebrows in mock gesture, daring him to turn around to see his beautiful plan being pummelled to pieces, but White, much like what was expected of anyone with such an evil core, was only in it for himself. The rest of the familiars would have to hold their own; he had a job to finish. Turning to face Max straight on, he threw the challenge back in her face, "Don't say I never warned you . . ."

* * *

It was exactly how Max had described it. White was in the middle of the warehouse in between Max and Alec. There were eight familiars guarding the four exits which they had just stormed through. They more than outnumbered them, now they could only hope they outmanoeuvred them as well. After all, their genes may have been ten times more adapted to fighting but they were still presumably made up of the same stuff i.e. skin, bones and muscles, and none of that tissue could withstand a piercing burning hot piece of metal through it never mind the complexity of the DNA. 

Ginger latched on to her own gun as she watched 651 ram a familiar up against the wall, punching him once, twice and thrice for good measure. She herself cursed mentally as she felt a bulky arm grab her around the neck in a choke hold. Her face was probably turning a lovely shade of blue to complement her ginger hair as her oxygen levels were being slowly deprived. However, the sight of Max easily disabling White gave her a renewed burst of energy as she stamped down hard on the familiars foot and elbowed him where she knew it would hurt any man, familiar or not. She found herself smiling at the irony as she wrenched free from his grip. So much for him being part of a breeding cult; he wasn't much use now . . .

* * *

Max was unfazed by the sound of bullets ricocheting off the metal piping. The other transgenics and familiars seemed as far in the distance as was possible. Here and now, her only task was White. She met his stony gaze with ease, allowing her to sense his every move; the only disadvantage with this being that it worked both ways. They were currently in a stalemate. Every move was anticipated and every move was effortlessly blocked. What she needed was a distraction . . .

* * *

Ginger's lightning speed had just saved her her butt, or her head to be more precise. A bullet shot straight over head as she ducked in time. She wasted no time in whipping out her own gun but found herself missing her target. The bullet hit her opponents shoulder as he dodged out of the way. Had she been hit by that bullet, she would be currently on the floor writhing in agony, but the familiars? Well, they didn't feel pain. 'Dammit,' she cursed. This wasn't what she had signed up for. Come to think of it, she hadn't really signed anywhere . . .

* * *

Pain. It was red hot, searing up the side of his arm, spreading across his chest. He felt almost light headed as the sounds around him faded to a quiet hum. The movement of khaki green, black and brown blurred his vision making him sickeningly dizzy, but thankfully his killer showed him a last minute mercy. The last thing he saw was the black of incoming scuffed leather and then all was silent.

* * *

She had heard it before she had seen it. Ginger's eyes widened in fear as she turned to see 441 hit the hard concrete floor. The sheer agony gracing his features didn't acknowledge as she hurtled forward towards the familiar. Time halted to a stand still as she urged her tiring muscles just that little further. But yet, it was still not enough. She watched in dumbstruck horror as his foot blasted against 441's head and the final definite shudder racked through the transgenic's mangled body. 

Ginger let out a shrill cry. Pulling the trigger, she fired five, six seven times into the already bloodied chest of the bastard that had just killed her fellow soldier, fellow team-mate and fellow friend. The tears didn't stop flowing as she turned her gun on yet another deserving lowlife . . .

* * *

The unmistakeable cry of her best friend shattered all sense of rational thought. Max was struck by a nauseous feeling of dread as she heard five, six, seven consecutive shots ring out. 

When she asked for a distraction, this hadn't been it. White's fist came smashing into her face as soon as her concentration had diminished. The stinging was nothing compared to the dread lodged in at the very base of her gut. The salty taste of blood in her mouth fuelled her anger but that emotion clouded all judgement as another limb came flying in her direction.

She doubled over clutching her stomach as White stood up straight; smiling inanely. His nose was bloodied but apart from that, he was in better shape than he had ever been in. 'Now to finish the job,' he thought smugly as he turned around scanning the grey floor for his trusty gun.

They hadn't moved very far, so where was it? Turning fully around, trusting he had caused enough damage to 452 that she wouldn't be a threat, he scanned further for his gun. It wasn't until he saw four fingers and a thumb wrapped firmly around familiar metal or more immediately the cold, lonely, empty barrel of his gun, his own gun, that he knew what fear was. After all these years, he finally knew what fear was . . .

* * *

It had happened all so quickly, Max didn't know what to believe. She was struggling to hold on to the remains of what little consciousness she had. The pain zig zagging through her entire body was enough to cause the numbing effect of a whole syringe of general anaesthetic and so she found herself floating somewhere in the midst of the land of the living and that of the dead. 

A single clear shot rang out through the building. She had heard so many triggers pulled in the space of the last ten minutes, that this one had seemed no different to begin with.

It wasn't until the block to her sunlight fell with a thud in a heap on the floor that clarity filled her senses. The room fell to a deafening silence, but Max's focus was concentrated solely on the two angelic hazel green eyes that stared down at her. She watched in awe as Alec stood in front of her balanced heavily on his better leg. The gun slipped through his fingers hitting the floor with a single clatter, but her eyes never once left his face.

For a moment relief swept through her veins as she stared up at him, but that welcome feeling didn't last nearly as long as it should have. Before she could even call out to him, she watched in sheer horror as his eyes rolled backwards into his head and his entire body crumpled to the floor.

* * *

A/N 2: Sorry for the long wait, I have exams like this week, next week, the week after that etc etc, so I really genuinely am very busy. Which I suppose brings me on to another apology since I have left this chapter in a very horrible place and it's gonna take me ages to update again! But I will finish it and I will try to update again as soon as possible. 

Thank you very very much to those of you who reviewed last time, I was absolutely thrilled with the 19 reviews I got, that had to be the most I got for a single chapter, so yay! does a little dance as never in all her imagination did she expect to make it to 300 reviews! Anyway, moving on, a very sincere thank you to:

**-- : **As often as I can, it used to be once a week but at the moment I'm busy with exams. Thanks so much for the reviews, they actually helped me _make_ time to write this chapter! (also i'm sorry if your user name didn't come out properly, my comp doesn't like underscores, but i'm sure you know who you are!)

**Natalie25: **Am very glad that you like and I will definitely continue! Thanks!

**C'est Magnifique: **I'm very glad that you got the morse code, and I hope you liked this chap too. Thank you for all your reviewing.

**Athena80: **blush thank you! Hope you liked!

**Kitto27: **ok, I'm still blushing, thank you!

**Senorita-DLH: **Thanks for the luck, unfortunately I didn't find it, I think it just vanished! Lol!

**TTT1901: **Aw, thanks Vicky, from a part time ML, part time MA, that means a lot.

**Naeri: **Thank you, and I hope you liked this chapter

**Tarzo: **Well, I'm very happy that you're enjoying it, let me know what you thought of this chappie!

**His Vampira: **Yay, our boy was back, but is he back for good? Hehe, thanks for the review!

**Ro: **Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chap!

**X5-459: **I got another bus pass done, but thanks. I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for all your reviewing!

**Kristibella: **Hey there! Glad you liked the morse code and hope you enjoyed the ass kicking!

**Aqualung: **Sorry for the delay, am very bogged down, but thanks very much from the review, you all make me smile!

**jracklesfan77: **Sorry for the wait, I'm stoked you're enjoying it so much. Let me know what you thought of this chapter too!

**Suenooneus: **Yep, mega pain in the ass! I had to pay another fifteen pounds for a replacement, oh well. Glad u liked it!

**Willow98002: **Yes damn public transport, but then where would I be without it! Lol!

Ok, hope that's everybody, thanks very much to you all, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating, deal?

Love SmilinStar xxx


	32. Letting Go

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Letting Go

"Alec!" Max screamed as she lunged forwards on to the floor beside the still body. The name had been ripped from the base of her throat, yet still she had not heard herself say it. The rest of the room fell silent: injuries temporarily forgotten, the plight to battle the remaining familiars also forgotten. Those familiars, who were left, slid defeated to the ground as their leader and inspiration lay dead in a pool of his own blood. But it was not the remorse of his death that they felt; moreover it was the remorse of the death of their enemy that hit them like an ice cold freight train.

"Alec," Max whispered as her fingers ran down the side of his face. She tapped once, twice on his cheek; her entire body wracking with suppressed sobs. All conceivable logic was lost on her as she sat frozen not knowing what to do. She didn't even feel Ginger's strong hand latch on to her shoulder as she came to stand beside her. Max watched as her creamy hand snaked its way around Alec's neck, searching, hoping, praying for a pulse.

And she found it.

"He's got a pulse!" she screamed. Not wasting time in her jubilant discovery, Ginger shouted orders for medical assistance, whilst Max sat gripping Alec's lifeless hand barely daring to entertain the thought of losing him. He was going to make it. He had to make it.

* * *

After pulling some strings, Renfro had managed to find an emergency airlift back to Manticore. An ambulance ride from Vancouver to Seattle would never have been fast enough for Alec, but Renfro had connections in strange places and for that Max was eternally grateful.

As she paced outside the Manticore infirmary, she reminded herself to thank Renfro later; if Alec made it. He had better get through this alive or she'd be kicking his ass from here to god knows where if he didn't. Her fighting resolve had returned to her once the doctors had shared their cautious optimism concerning Alec's condition, but she was duly warned that it was still very much touch and go.

The drugs that had been pumped through his bloodstream were wreaking havoc with his internal organs as he had for so long fought against their effects. The gunshot wound together with the many other bodily blows had lost him a large amount of blood. It was an uphill struggle ever since he had entered the operating theatre over three hours ago now.

Ginger was seated quietly behind her as she walked up and down the length of the small corridor. "They should be done by now," Max muttered aloud. Frustrated, she marched back up to the shut double doors leading to the infirmary, but was forced to take a step backwards as the doors opened and both Lydecker and Renfro emerged from the other side. Ginger stood up as Max unleashed a barrage of questions,

"How is he? Is he ok? Can I see him?"

Lydecker motioned for Max's silence,

"He's still weak," he answered, "They've managed to stop the internal bleeding but he's still susceptible to liver and kidney failure. They currently have him on dialysis to pump out the remains of the drug, but he should regain consciousness when it's over."

Renfro smiled genuinely for what may have been the first time ever, "You can go in and see him."

"Thank you," Max nodded surprised with the ease with which the words escaped her lips. She turned back to watch as Renfro and Lydecker moved away from the doors and walked back down the corridor. Ginger stood a few metres behind flashing Max an encouraging smile. Taking the encouragement, Max tentatively pushed the doors open and slowly walked through.

The first thing her eyes swept over was the frighteningly pale skin that covered his bruised body. He looked so delicate with the masses of needles and wires weaving in and out. His right arm lay hooked up to the dialysis machine; blood being carried from his veins to the machine and back again. It was a risky yet necessary procedure but Max found her reassurance once she touched his skin. His palms were ever so slightly warmer than they had been in the warehouse and that was reassurance enough.

Leaning over, she gently touched her lips to his forehead before sitting herself down on the seat beside him. All she could do now was wait.

* * *

Renfro sat quietly in her office seat watching the man, her supposed enemy, staring blankly out the window. There were many things one could call Lydecker but Renfro was no longer sure that 'enemy' was one of them. They had worked well together the last few months, the united goal of tracking down and eliminating White, having helped a fair bit. Now it was done, she was unsure of what to do next. The threat from the familiars was far from over, they had only leapt across one stepping stone, but yet a White-free world was better than no advance at all,

"So what now?" she asked into the silent room.

Lydecker turned back to stare at the blond haired woman, "We wait," he said.

"What about 452 and 494?"

The old colonel sighed, "We let them go."

"The death of one leader will not stop the masses. This is a cult that has been going on for generations; it's far from over. We still need them," Renfro argued.

"And they will not live forever," Lydecker retorted as he came to sit down across from Renfro. "It takes a little faith to get a little back. We showed them leniency once and they delivered, we show it to them again, and once again they will deliver. I am in no way denying that another rising will come. In fact, there are only two things we can be certain of: one, that the familiars will rise again and two, that Max, Alec and the rest of the transgenics will forever be loyal to at least the human race, if not Manticore. And so, I say we let them go."

* * *

He felt like some ethereal being floating mid air as consciousness seeped its way through. Everything was so light and hazy. Loud could be another way to describe it, but sifting through the noise, one familiar voice stood out as clear as the crystal clear waters of Norway. It was her voice alone that gave him strength to open his tired, lead laden eyes.

"Alec?" Max called delight erupting at the pit of her stomach as his eyes started to flutter. And sure enough with all the will power he could muster, Alec had his hazy hazel green eyes open a mere second later.

The smile was instantaneous as her eyes fixed upon his.

"Hey," Alec croaked as he adjusted himself to the room but more importantly the sight in front of him.

Reaching up, Max ran a hand through his tangled hair before pulling away and unexpectedly punching him hard on his upper arm.

"OW!" Alec moaned, his face screwing up in pain, "What the hell did you do that for?"

Yep, he was back again amongst the living.

Max stood up, her eyes moist with unshed angry tears, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

"Nice," Alec muttered, "See I thought I was going to get a nice party once I got back. And maybe an 'oh I missed you so much Alec!'" he mimicked, "Or maybe an 'I was so worried about you Alec,' and, 'oh I love you so much-'"

Max punched him again, half heartedly,

"Jeez Max, I may usually be a man of steel but now I'm fragile – F-R–A-"

Max stopped him in his tracks as she leant down and captured his lips. Parting slightly she looked down into his shocked child-like stare. There was a short silence before Alec opened his mouth in question, "J?" he whispered.

She couldn't help herself, the smile if it hadn't already been wide enough, widened another several centimetres. Moving completely away, though she sure as hell didn't want to, she sat herself down on the seat beside his bed. There were some answers she needed first,

"How did you manage it?"

"Huh?" Alec asked still slightly dazed, either from the kiss or the surgery, he wasn't sure.

"I mean, the drug, how did you stay sane?"

"I dunno, I didn't I guess."

"But, you're still-"

"Me?"

Max nodded.

"I wasn't 'me' all the time. There were points at which I thought I'd never get to the surface but I guess there was always someone there to pull me back up."

"Who?" Max asked already knowing who.

"Renfro," Alec deadpanned.

Max scowled, and whacked him hard; it seemed the drugs hadn't affected his sense of humour in any way.

Alec smirked, "Who do you think, Maxie?"

Max sidetracked the question, "I'm glad you hung on."

"Yeah," his face became serious as another question loomed on the tip of his tongue but he failed to get it out as he was interrupted by another familiar voice,

"Hey you're awake."

Looking passed Max, Alec caught a glimpse of ginger hair. Her face became clearer as she came to stand beside Max.

"How's it going _sir_?" Ginger emphasised the 'sir', clearly ironically,

Alec rolled his eyes, "You can drop the 'sir' Ginge."

"It's good to see you."

"Right back atchya. How's things? How's Josh?"

"Things are good and I'm on my way to see the big fella now."

"Say hi."

"Will do," patting Max on the shoulder, Ginger made a swift exit.

The room fell into an awkward silence as they were once again left alone. The atmosphere, however, was still as charged as it had been prior to Ginger's visit, perhaps even more so.

Alec gulped inaudibly, "Soo . . . ?" he started.

Max laughed at the slow delivery, "Soo . . . what?"

"So how's things?" he repeated the same question he had asked Ginger but this time he was asking something different and Max knew exactly what it was. Getting back up, she closed the virtually non-existent gap between herself and Alec and kissed him briefly on the lips before pulling away so that their faces were merely an inch apart,

"What sort of things?" she asked grinning mischievously.

"Like life?"

She kissed him again,

"Ok I guess."

"Jeez Max are you gonna make me spell it out? Now we both know I can't spell to-"

She kissed him for slightly longer this time, before pulling back,

"It's over," she answered.

"Over," Alec repeated, the word sinking slowly into his head. He paused for a second before grinning, "Hmm, I'd say life's more than ok then." Snaking his hand around her head, he pulled her lips back down on to his in a long awaited, much deliberated, passionate kiss.

Unbeknownst to the two transgenics, a smiling Lydecker flipped the microphone switch to off before following Renfro out of her office.

**A/N 2: **Apologies for the long wait, I did warn you though! Lol! My exams aren't over til the end of June and plus my internet's playing up, but I will try to get the LAST chapter up as soon as possible. Yep you read right, my tale has very nearly come to an end (I'm gonna cry!), would you believe that this story has taken nearly over a year to write? Wow! Thank you so so much to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I'm not listing you all personally today cos my aim is to get this up asap, but your reviews mean so much to me. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you thought of this chapter – yes I know it was a bit on the sappy side but after all the tension and drama, I thought a bit of fluff was in order! Hope you enjoyed reading it,

Loadsa love SmilinStar xxx


	33. Paper Doves

**Freedom on the inside**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. They apparently belong to some guy who is most definitely in need of a brain check. What was he thinking when he decided to axe the show? Oh well, I guess when I'm rich enough I'll just have to buy the rights to the programme and then we'll finally get a third season. I wouldn't count on it though.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **M/A (eventually!)

**Summary: **What if Max never escaped Manticore in 'Designate This' and didn't get the chance to infect Logan? Logan and everyone else in Seattle thinks she's dead and Renfro's still alive?

**Author's Note: **I know there's been a lot of 'what if she never escaped stories?' but this is my shot at what could have happened. Please read and review!

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Paper Doves

Max was humming. Max never hummed. It seemed the bright sunshine, blue skies and chirpy birds had induced some sort of peaceful delirium in Max, and she had never felt better. White was dead, Alec was alive, and all was right with the world. Almost skipping, but not quite, Max made her way into Alec's room at the Manticore infirmary. He'd made a good recovery overnight and had been removed from intensive care in the morning, and so she wasn't quite so surprised to see him up and about. Still bandaged up, he had however shed the hospital gown and was now wearing a black t-shirt and what must have been a new pair of jeans, his previous pair having been torn to shreds.

"Nice jeans," Max remarked.

Alec, who had been stood staring out of the only window in the room, turned around to face Max; a grin plastering his face, "Sure Maxie, admit it; you were checking out my fine ass."

Max returned the grin; so maybe she was obsessed with his rear, not that she'd admit it though, "Whatever makes you happy."

"Aw, Max, you know very well what makes me happy," Alec wiggled his brows, and Max laughed.

"So I see you're feeling better?" she said, sitting down on the bed.

Alec joined her, "Much better."

"You're still a sore sight," Max noted, reaching up and tracing the cut along his jaw. Alec reached up and covered her hand with his, intertwining their fingers, he softly kissed her hand, "Max, are you okay?"

Max's mood had so suddenly done a one eighty, she hadn't even noticed the change herself. 'Stupid hormones,' she scowled silently as her eyes filled with tears,

"Max?" Alec asked his concern overwhelmingly evident in his tone, "What's wrong?"

Max shook her head, her tears spilling over, "Nothing."

"Come on, Max, its me."

Max managed a small smile, "I'm just happy."

Alec quirked a brow, "Happy people don't cry."

"Happy, emotional women in love tend to cry a lot, Alec. Get used to it!" She snapped.

Alec laughed, his eyes twinkling with mirth and contentment. This was a side of Max he had never been privy to witness before, and he felt such joy that she was sharing it all with him. He finally felt worthy of life, and he was so entirely blessed to have found someone to share it with. Max was truly the one who had been through the most these last couple of days, so it was no wonder she was physically and emotionally drained.

"In love, huh?"

Max sighed in over exaggerated frustration, before grabbing the back of his head and pulling down for a hard kiss on the mouth. Alec smiled against her lips, he could so get used to this.

* * *

Ginger walked down the corridor, her feet dragging, as if she were carrying around an immense load. She didn't know what they wanted, she was merely following orders, but that didn't stop her feeling a deep sense of dread as she neared his room. She knew they'd both be there as she turned the corner, and she wasn't quite so surprised to find them both in a highly interesting lip lock, with the door wide open. 

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks. Sure she knew how they felt about each other, in fact she had known even before they knew it themselves, but actually seeing them so utterly wrapped up in each other was something she could do without.

The two guilty transgenics pulled away from each other at lightning speed. Alec's hair was cutely tousled, and Max was blushing a beautiful pink, "Ginger," she stammered, "Didn't see you there."

"Obviously," Ginger smirked.

Alec recovering quickly, grinned, "What's up?"

"Your presence is desired by the king and queen."

"Both of us?"

Ginger nodded, "And me too apparently."

Max frowned, "You?"

"Search me," Ginger answered.

Alec turned back round to face Max and shrugged his shoulders. Grabbing her hand, he tugged her up, "Let's go see what mummy and daddy want." Max sighed, this was so not what she had in mind for the rest of the day, and so she very reluctantly followed Alec and Ginger out of the door.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" 

"We've been through this; it's the only thing we can do."

"How can you be so sure of their loyalty?"

Lydecker sighed heavily, "Because despite what they think of us, Manticore didn't create cold blooded killers, we gave them all hearts and in time they'll learn to use them."

Renfro's face softened, although she wasn't one for romantics, if any of what she had seen these past few days were anything to go by, he was right.

Their shared silence was interrupted by a brief knock on the door. Renfro looked up and met Lydecker's eyes; he nodded ever so slightly,

"Come in," Renfro called from inside the office.

The door opened. Max, Alec, and Ginger walked into the room ever so cautiously and stood side by side. The door shut silently behind them.

"You wanted to see us," Alec spoke.

Lydecker nodded, "We haven't really had a chance to talk to you about what happened these last few days. Sit down."

All three transgenics complied.

Max felt uneasy. All her life she had seen Lydecker and Manticore as the bad guys, but now, nothing was as black and white anymore. All she could see were thousands of shades of grey in between, and it deeply unsettled her.

"We're letting you go."

A stunned silence filled the room. Alec sat with his mouth ajar, Ginger looked as if he couldn't have possibly meant her included, but Max, Max had somehow seen it coming. They had done a lot for them these past months; they had risked their lives on doubted orders on a number of occasions, and so it was high time they got something in return. But then again, Lydecker wasn't known for altruism, and so her expression bore nothing but the resemblance of weariness.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Because you've earned it."

Max fumed at Lydecker's answer, "Because we earned it?" she asked incredulously, "Well I guess we have been good little soldiers, and since you removed what people perceive as humanity in us, I guess its only right that we have to fight for our freedom."

Lydecker sighed, "You're angry Max, and I think I understand that-"

Max scoffed, "No you don't. You can't possibly know the hell you've put each and every one of us through when you brought us into this miserable world. And now you expect us to be grateful? To believe you're doing us the greatest kindness by setting us free?"

"You're wrong."

"Oh I am, am I?"

"We're not letting you go for some perverse, twisted reason. We're letting you go because we know it's the right thing to do. I don't expect you to believe me or to trust us, but the option to leave is there for all of you whenever you want it."

Ginger, found it appropriate to speak up, "Why me?"

Renfro answered her, "Because neither 494 nor 452 will leave without you."

Ginger glanced at both Alec and Max. She knew they both wanted out, and so it pained her to say what she would say next, but ultimately she knew they would understand. They probably felt the same way,

"I'm not leaving without Joshua."

Max looked up, a stinging sensation of shame running through her veins. She had been so caught up in the drama, she had very nearly forgotten about the big guy.

"Joshua?" Renfro asked, her eyebrows raised, "Are you talking about the human-dog nomlie?"

"He's not an anomaly," Alec snapped.

Renfro cleared her throat, "Whatever he may be, the world is not ready for him or any of them."

"I'm not going without him," Ginger said firmly.

"We cannot let him go. He cannot live a life out there. Is it fair to subject him to that?"

"Was it fair to subject any of us to this?"

Renfro fell quiet.

"At least give him the option," Alec said finally, "He's intelligent enough to know what he wants."

Lydecker contemplated this before nodding, "Fine. Bring him up here."

Ginger almost smiled as she stood up and walked hurriedly out of the office.

Max and Alec shared a brief glance, comfort and reassurance emanating from each other for the other's benefit. They sat in silence, until Ginger made her reappearance along with a very confused and understandably frightened looking Joshua.

Renfro's eyes bulged at the sheer size of him, and Lydecker himself shifted uncomfortably in his chair. In contrast, Max and Alec's expression bore that of pure delight.

"Hey Big fella," Max smiled, getting up and hugging him.

"Joshua, buddy!" Alec grinned, also hugging him.

"Max, Alec, ok?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah we're fine," Alec smiled patting him on the back.

"Why am I here?" Joshua asked, his confusion once again surfacing.

Max looked at Lydecker, silently asking for permission to explain it to him herself. Lydecker nodded.

"Joshua, Manticore is letting us all go. You, me, Alec and Ginger."

His eyes widened in hope, "Really?"

Max nodded, smiling grimly.

"Little fella not happy?"

"The thing is Joshua, there's nobody like you out there. People out there look like us; they're not ready to see something as special as you yet. They're afraid of things they don't understand."

Joshua's face fell, "I can't go?"

"No, Josh, that's not what I'm saying. Of course you can, but I just want you to understand that you'd only be trading one basement for another. Is that the kind of life you're willing to live?"

Joshua stayed impossibly still and Max felt unbearably guilty. She desperately wanted to leave Manticore, leave it all behind, but not if it meant leaving the rest of them behind. She could also feel Ginger's guilt, it was clear as daylight; she thought that she was stopping them from leaving, but Max understood. Joshua couldn't live a normal life out there, and it wasn't either one of their faults. And if Joshua decided to stay, then they would to, but Max could only hope he didn't feel pressured to leave so that they all could.

Alec spoke up, "Josh, this is your choice entirely, and we really don't mind what you choose. The important thing is we stick together."

Max looked up and gave Alec a small smile. It was amazing how he had changed over the year, yet managed to stay the same old, cocky, self sure, smart alec, they all knew and loved.

Joshua's eyes scanned the room, carefully watching every single person in the room, before his eyes finally settled on Max's patiently waiting face.

"Ok," he said simply.

"Ok, what?" Max asked.

"I'll go with you."

"You sure you understand everything we told you? It's not going to be easy," Ginger said.

Joshua nodded, "I want to go."

There was a brief silence of acknowledgement and final realisation. They were finally being let free. But Max didn't feel all that free. Though she would now have friends to carry the burden with, her life would continue to be lived through lies. In that sense, being back at Manticore had been a blessing; she was able to be herself. Whatever it had done for however, it was still a sore reminder of what she had been moulded into and she knew she wanted nothing more than to escape from it. If living on the outside was the first step towards that, Max was ready to grab it with both hands. Acceptance of who they really were would only come later; if it ever did at all. And so she smiled, "Ok then, let's do it."

* * *

"So remind me, what are we still doing here?" Alec asked, his head cocked ever so slightly to the side, and staring down at Max, who was standing beside him. 

"Joshua said he had one last thing to do."

"Oh," Alec mouthed as if that answered it all.

They were still within the grounds of Manticore, well more precisely standing in the middle of a small clearing in the dense forest that surrounded the facility. Ginger and Joshua had left them there and told them to wait. That in itself probably wasn't the wisest thing they could have done; Alec was probably the most impatient person she had ever met, barring herself.

"I bet they've just left us here," he said.

"They wouldn't do that."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"I just can, you idiot," Max snapped hitting him on the arm.

"Oi, no need to get nasty. And here I was thinking you'd ease up on me since you're madly and deeply in love with me."

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" Max said staring up at him.

"I know, an idiot who's madly and deeply in love with you."

That did it. One look at his adorable, yet completely serious face, all the tension from Max's body left her. All her worries about the uncertainty of all their futures evaporated into the cold air, and all that was left was a definite tranquility and surety; whatever life had in store, they would face it together.

"Did you hear that?" Alec said suddenly, ruining the moment.

Max sighed inwardly, she shouldn't have expected anything less from him, "What?"

"Max! Alec!"

"That."

Spinning around on the spot, Max searched for the owner of the voices. All they could see were trees and more trees and the Manticore building not too far in the distance.

"Over here!"

"Look," Alec said pointing over the top of the trees.

There on the roof of the Manticore building was the unmistakeable shapes of Ginger and Joshua.

"What the hell are they doing up there?"

Max's eyes focussed in on them. Joshua was carrying what looked to be a large plain brown paper bag. Stepping up to the edge of the roof, and with Ginger standing right beside him, he threw the contents of the bag up into the air.

What Max saw, brought a serene smile onto her lips, echoed by the turn of Alec's lips. Reaching out she searched for Alec's warmth, and she didn't have to look that far; he too had reached out for her hand. With their fingers intertwined and their hearts bound together, they joined Ginger, Joshua, and even Renfro and Lydecker, and the hundreds of Manticore soldiers staring out the windows, in appreciating the beautiful simplicity of the moment.

For a single moment in time; the sky had become a white spectacle of peace and hope.

Joshua's paper doves were finally flying home.

End

A/N 2: It took me long enough, but it has finally come to an end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I never thought I'd ever get as many reviews as I did for this, but I really appreciated each and every review you sent my way, so thank you.

SmilinStar xxx


End file.
